Harry Potter and the Pureblood Supremacist
by HrdDawg306
Summary: Harry's life is turned upside down after receiving a letter from Sirius. Starts after OOTP. Contains Manipulative Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny Bashing. H/Hr
1. Revelations

A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe that honor goes to JKR.

Story Note: This story will be called Harry Potter and the Pureblood Supremacist. It is a story on how Harry Potter learns about Dumbledore's Manipulations. This story will be rated T for some language. Now onto our feature presentation. (Warner Bros Theme Music starts to Play)

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive thinking on how he just finally got to know his godfather. Now he had to get him killed, and it was his entire fault. On top of that Dumbledore told him of the Prophecy that was the reason that he didn't have any parents. Looking back on the reasons that Dumbledore did not tell him about the Prophecy did not make sense. Another aspect that did not make sense was if the prophecy stated that one had to kill the other why was Dumbledore not spending time training Harry so the Light side could win the war that was starting to happen. As the Harry was thinking these thoughts a strange envelope appeared on his cluttered desk. Ignoring everything Hermione said about curses he ripped open the envelope to see what it said.

_Dear Harry, my favorite godchild;_

_If you are reading this letter it means borrowing a term from the muggles have bitten the dust. I hope I went out fighting, or surrounded by a bunch of pretty witches. I just hope I didn't get killed by Kreacher. That would just ruin my day. _

_Harry, the reason I am writing you this letter is because I want you to be aware of some facts that Moony and I uncovered. The rest of this letter is charmed so only you can read it. Just say the charm to start the map and the rest of the letter will appear._

Harry said "I solemnly swear that I up to no good" and the rest of the letter started to appear in Sirius's handwriting.

_Ok Harry now that we got all the formalities out of the way I can start giving you real advice. The first thing I would like you to do is to never trust Albus Dumbledore. NEVER! He has been manipulating you since the day the Prophecy was made ( I know about the prophecy because James told me about it). In Lily and James Will I was made your legal guardian and under no circumstances were you to go to the Dursley's. When I tried to pick you up that fateful night Hagrid said Dumbledore was going to take care of you I guess I wasn't thinking straight because I gave you up. I think it was because my best friend, pretty much my brother, was just killed so I was in shock. After that set up by Wormtail, I never received a trail. I requested one but the answer I got was Wizengamont would convict me right away so there was no need for a trial. _

_After I escaped from Azkaban I was going to go to Albus Dumbledore and try to get a retrial. After I got recaptured I tried to get Albus to listen to my side of the story but all he said was you were to go back to the Dursley's and I would be executed. The cock and bull excuse he told you in the Hospital that night was not what he told me. Once Moony was fired from Hogwarts we started to do some research on Albus Dumbledore and it was found that all the laws that he approved as the head of Wizengamont were laws that gave purebloods more rights and all the laws that he rejected helped out the Muggleborn's and Mixed-bloods. Another thing we found out was that Albus was using the Potter vote( you get a vote in Wizengamont) in secret so nobody knew that he was the Potter's Proxy. _

_Another thing that I would like to bring up with you is the fact that the Potter's are considered a Noble and Most Ancient House, almost to the time of Merlin. The reason for this importance is because the Potter's are very wealthy, you could spend 1000 galleons a day for the rest of your life and you would still not make a dent in the vast wealth of Potter's. They are also the most kind to Muggleborn's and would freely admit that there are some squibs and some Muggleborn's in their family, but are still considered purebloods because the percentage is so small. Because you are the last in line for the Potter's you should have inherited the Potter Fortune when you turn 13. That's another reason why I was trying to get to you. You should of also have been made aware of the fact at your 9__th__ birthday. Dumbledore must have made a fake will because I witnessed Lily and James will along with Dumbledore. _

_I would also like to tell you that once you receive the notice to go to Gringotts for my will reading send a letter to the goblins using the envelope that is with this letter. Goblins designed this system because it is more reliable to send mail than with owls. Pup, you will be named the heir to the Black family fortune and would receive another vote on Wizengamont. I have a feeling that Dumbledore will not want you to receive that so that is why I have trusted the goblins with this task. They like to fair and only honor true wills. They have a way of testing the wills to make sure they are real and not fake. I never asked nor did I never attempt to. _

_Pup, get to know Hermione Granger really well, Potters have a tendency to like the really smart witches, doesn't matter on blood types. Plus I saw the way you two interact and the way you two look at each other. You shouldn't deny your feelings for her. Plus beware of Ginny Weasley, I overheard her and Dumbledore talking about you one time, it didn't sound too good on your part. Plus she is exactly like your mother in every aspect, who would want to be with a person that is exactly like their mother. _

_Get to know Draco Malfoy. I know you two don't get along but whatever you think about him realize he is more like his mother than his father. His mother was always a nice person. His father on the other hand is downright nasty make sure to avoid him. _

_That is really all I can give you on advice. At my Will reading watch to what I give certain people. You will know when the time comes. It will be hints on to who you can trust and who you can not trust. Just remember your mother, father and I will always love you no matter what. I just know James and I will be giving God trouble, and their will only be two Marauders in heaven at that time. Be good, Pup. _

_Bunches of licks,_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_P.S This letter is enchanted so only the people you allow to read it will be able to. To let somebody read this letter just say "(Name of Person)is allowed to read the correspondence between Sirius Black and Harry Potter". Should be easy enough._

_P.P.S The goblins already know that I sent this to you so you should not need to inform them if you have any questions. Also send the letter to Ragnok who already knows of my concerns._

After reading the long letter that Sirius wrote for Harry, he was in tears. It made him realize what the world really thought about him. Before he could start formulating ideas on how to take care of this little pickle he found himself in an unfamiliar owl swopped into his window carrying a letter marked with a black G.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter;_

_It is with regret we have to inform you that your guardian Sirius Orion Black has passed away. Our condolences go out to you. This letter is to inform you that Mr. Black has named you in his last will and testament. The Will Reading will take place on Wednesday July 24__th__, 1996 at 12:00 P.M. When you arrive to Gringotts, announce that you are here for Sirius Blacks Will Reading and a goblin will escort you to the conference room. If you are not present for the reading, or do not send a proxy in your place any items, monetary gifts, heirlooms you would have received will be forfeited and you will be assessed a 250 galleon fine for failure to attend a Will Reading. Again sorry for your loss. _

_Sincerely,_

_Halfman_

_Inheritance _

This letter really hit Harry hard because it meant that Sirius was really dead and he could no longer see him. He realized that Dumbledore probably wouldn't let him go to the will reading and would probably just use his Potter proxy in Harries place. He would have to figure out how to get around that because Harry really wanted to go to the reading because it would give him some closure about Sirius. Another important factor that Harry was blushing about was how Sirius knew that he has liked Hermione more than a friend. Was he really that out in the open or did Sirius just give him a hard time. That would be a bridge he would cross when he arrived at it but first he had to figure out the Dumbledore situation. Speak of the devil, a school owl just arrived with Dumbledore's loopy handwriting on the front of it. O well, better see what this guy wants to say.

_Harry;_

_I just received a notice to attend Sirius Blacks will reading and I am sure that you also have received one as well. I am sorry to say that I can not allow you to attend. However if you respond back to this letter and sign your name saying I am allowed to be there on your behalf you will not lose your inheritance. With the war starting it would be a good thing that you remain at Privet Drive the rest of the summer. I may be able to bring you to Grimmauld Place for your birthday on July 31__st__ but I can not make any promises yet. I will try my hardest though. Another reason why I feel that you should not be attending the reading is because of what we talked about at the end of the school year. Again I am sorry what has happened to Sirius and would like to express my condolences to you. A word of warning though watch what you write in letters, you never know what could be interpreted from a simple sentence and it could be intercepted. Hope you are enjoying your summer, I hear it's nice in London this time of year. See you on September 1st at the welcoming feast. _

_With Respect, _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Harry almost took out his wand and launch a Reducto curse at the wall. It took all his will power not to blow a hole in the wall. After spending some time calming down he has started to see how Dumbledore has been playing him all the time. Before writing a letter to the goblins and to Dumbledore he spent some time writing down some thoughts about Dumbledore.

_-Why was Hagrid the one to collect me from the Dursleys, A Hogwarts Professor usually does that._

_-Why didn't Hagrid tell me how to get on the platform all he said was here is your ticket, train leaves at 11, should be easy enough. _

_-Was it luck that I ran into Weasley's that day?_

_-Doesn't Dumbledore usually floo, or apparate, why was he flying that time at the end of First year._

_-Didn't he know I was a parselmouth. He said Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me. A simple magic scan would have told him that. _

_-What I found out from Sirius just now, did he want Hermione and I to get caught helping his escape._

_-The Triwizard tournament could have been declared a draw so the goblet could pick a new set of names._

_-The wards at Hogwarts go off anybody not keyed into the wards enters with a Dark Mark on their arm._

_-Did he really try that hard to hire a Defense Professor for 4 of the 5 years I have been going there. _

_-If I was supposed to kill Voldemort why haven't I been trained. Unless I am supposed to be a sacrificial lamb. _

_-Did he not know what I have been dealing with the Dursley's all these years, yet he continues to send me back year after year with the reason of its your Mother's love that protects you. _

Harry realized that Dumbledore has been playing him the entire time. He was super pissed off at him too. How was he going to send him a letter that doesn't look like Harry was on to him just yet. Harry thought about it and just started to write.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore;_

_My summer is going ok. I don't think that it is my fault that Sirius died. I need to try harder to increase my mind shields next time though. I Harry Potter, give you permission to act on my behalf, as a proxy as long as you are considered my proxy. Thank you for your letter. Have a good summer see you in the fall. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

Harry looked over the letter and realized it was a pretty good letter. He didn't give away his hand just yet and Dumbledore would be satisfied with the letter. As he was thinking he realized that he used the entire evening reading and composing letters. He was dead tired and decided to worry about what to send to Hermione and the goblins in the morning. As he was going to bed he thought somewhere Dumbledore has a twinkle in his eye.

A/N That concludes Chapter 1 of my story. I hope you like it so far. Please Rate/review the story. I will accept all types of constructive criticisms. Thank you for your time. Chapter 2 should be posted sometime next week. Probably Tuesday or Wednesday because I don't have work those two days. Stay tuned. 


	2. Planning and Preparation

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR. Here is Chapter 2 of my story. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2: Planning and Preparation **

Harry woke up from a sleep that was anything but restful. He tossed and turned all night after the revelations that Sirius made him aware of. In the back of his mind he did have some doubts about the way Dumbledore was treating him but really never thought fully about it. Well, better get this show on the road. Before starting to write the letters Harry made a list of all the things he planned on accomplishing this summer and next year.

_-Write to Hermione, apologizing for getting her injured at the Department of Mysteries Battle. Also see where her loyalties lie._

_-Figure out how to get to Gringotts for the Will Reading._

_-Talk to a goblin about looking over my parents Will._

_-Reread all my course books for years 1-5._

_-Write letters to Neville, Ron, Luna and Ginny apologizing for the Department of Mysteries Battle and dragging them into it. _

_-Figure out who I can trust and who I can not trust and who I am on the fence about. _

_-Start deciding what I need to cover for training. _

After writing these ideas down Harry had a good idea of what can be done at this exact moment and what can be put off. It was the second of July so he had 22 days before the will reading. Before doing anything else he decided to start writing a letter to Hermione. Since Hermione gave him her address at the end of the summer he would send one letter via owl to see if somebody is intercepting his mail and send one via muggle post because he was sure that the Order of the Phoenix was not watching muggle post and would not think of checking that.

_Dear Hermione_

_How are you feeling? First let me express my apologies to you for dragging you along for the Department of Mysteries and let me say I am sorry that you got injured. It was my fault and I hope you get better and we can still be friends. I have been thinking a lot about my life and a couple light bulbs have gone off in my head. If there was a way I could tell you directly how I feel it would be great. I want to make sure that I don't put anything too revealing in a letter because it being war and all don't want this letter to give away too much information. Thanks for taking the time to listen to me and hope you enjoy your summer, don't work too hard._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. I am also sending this via post because I just want to make sure my mail is not being intercepted. _

Looking over the letter, Harry realized that it really never gave anything away and at the same time Hermione would be able to decipher the hidden meaning behind it. After all, Hermione wasn't the brightest witch of the age for nothing, she did have some logic. After transposing the same letter onto legal pad with the P.S included he snuck out of the house to the nearest mail box and sent out the letter. The hardest letter he would have to write would probably to Ron. He didn't know if Ron was a true friend or not so he had to make sure he never gave anything away in the letter.

_Ron-_

_How do you feel after being attacked by those killer brains? I am writing to you to apologize for dragging you along to the Department of Mysteries and I feel bad for what happened. On to cooler things, who do you think will be quidditch captain next year? I have a feeling that it will be Katie Bell. Although it would be cool to be captain. Don't they get almost the same privileges as a Prefect? Anyway just wanted to say sorry for dragging you into this, I will send this out when Hedwig comes back, she is out hunting at the moment. _

_Harry Potter_

The letters to Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom all pretty much had the same format except that Neville's including apologizing for breaking his Fathers wand. Writing these letters was harder than it seemed. The way Sirius revealed everything to him made him be cautious of what he placed in a letter. Another thing was trying to write the letter so it looked like he normally wrote and at the same time tested each individual person out of their trust. Just as he was finishing his last letter a school owl came into his window carrying another letter from Dumbledore. Dumbledore must be using a school owl because Fawkes was closing in on burning day. O well, better see what this old coot wants now.

_Dear Harry;_

_Thanks for you last letter. Yes I am enjoying the summer vacation. It is very tedious work doing all this paperwork. I gladly except your offer of being your proxy for Sirius Blacks Will reading. Although it is a good thing your not going Will reading are very sad and boring. _

_On another note, I tried to decide how to best get you out of Privet Drive for your birthday but it would be too difficult and too much of a risk to get you for just one day with your friends. I am sorry to say Harry I have failed you in that aspect. Again, hope you are enjoying your summer vacation a little bit. See you on September First._

_With Respect,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

That was exactly what Harry was expecting in that letter. Even though he was expecting that seeing it in writing made it sting just a little bit more. He is the leader of the light for Heavens sake; he should be able to get me out of this stinking prison for one stinking day. That just made Harry even angrier. Harry decided a good way to calm down would be to write a letter to Ragnok, head of Gringotts.

_Dear Director Ragnok;_

_My name is Harry James Potter. I would like to take this opportunity to discuss with you a couple questions I have about my trust vault and the Potter vault in general. I would also like a chance to read my parents will. I was told my parents never made a will yet my godfather mentioned in a letter he sent to me using this special pouch told me my parents, Lily and James Potter made a will. I know that seems strange and all but I would really like to take an opportunity to meet with you. Thank you for you time, and may your gold never run out. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

After folding the letter and placing it in the special goblin envelope, it glowed green and the letter disappeared.

Now that all the letters have been written, Harry decided to spend some time looking over his notes from school. It was amazing what he had forgotten over the years, and some of the first year spells would have been useful but he seemed to remember very little of what was covered in first year. The only information he seemed to have remembered was stuff that would be used in later years. Before Harry went to Hogwarts he never seemed to be this forgetful but after the first year he seemed to become more forgetful. He didn't think it was a spell, just the fact that as you got older you had to remember more and more stuff. After four and a half hours Hedwig came back from Hermiones house without a letter attached to her legs. That right there meant that somebody was watching his owl post and was intercepting anything that wasn't meant for somebody not preapproved. Harry was glad that he sent the same exact letter to her via regular post. After letting Hedwig catch a sip of water and a couple owl treats he sent her on her way again with the other four letters with a warning of be careful. Just as he finished sending those letters out his goblin envelope blinked red which Harry figured to mean that he was receiving incoming mail.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter;_

_I have personally looked over your parents will and found out that they indeed had a will. Whoever told you that they never made any wills was not giving you accurate information. Another discrepancy occurred when I looked over your parents file. I noticed that some how your parents made a second will. This makes no sense because once a witch/wizard makes a will they can never again make another one. They can however update the original will. This means somebody must have slipped this second will into the file after your parents will was executed. This also is a sticking point because on the Will Information form it said your parents Will was executed on November 2__nd__, 1981. That is a huge problem because a will must be executed no earlier than 1 month the death of the witch and/or wizard. This 1 month time frame is so the proper notifications can be sent out to each party that is stated in the will to receive a inheritance. _

_The bigger issue here is the fact that your trust vault was supposed to contain 10,000 galleons each and every year. However the trust vault only contains a little over 600 galleons remaining in the vault and has not been refilled back to 10,000 galleons which was per your father's instructions. Another bigger problem is the Potter vault is only a little over half value in galleons that was in use 15 years ago. Since you never knew about the Potter vault it couldn't have been you that have used this much money. The Potter Vault 15 years ago contained 1.5 Billion Galleons and is now down to just a little over 500 million Galleons remaining. All the withdrawals that were made on the account were made to a dummy vault which were then sent to a muggle bank and then sent back into secret accounts that the customer never reveled the true name of the account. Here is where the paper trail stops. I can also guarantee that nothing that wasn't monetary wasn't taken from your vault. The Potters always had a very good inventory of what was contained in the vault. Most wizarding families just dumped everything in the vault and never cared about it. The Potters created this elaborate parchment charm where if anything was taken from the vault that wasn't money the parchment glowed red and the item was written in red ink on the parchment. Nothing was red on the parchment so you have my guarantee that that is all there. _

_I would like to express my deepest apologies on behalf of Gringotts. This miscarriage of justice will not go unsolved and you have my personal guarantee that all stolen monies will be returned to their proper location. I would like to meet with you 3 days from now( July 5__th__) and go over all that this letter has covered. I know you live with muggles so coming over to your place would not work out to the best advantage. In the next day I will send a portkey via the special envelope that will take you directly into my office. Please do not broadcast this to anybody because it is actually illegal for a goblin to send a portkey directly into the Director of Gringotts office. Again sorry for all the problems that this letter has caused I hope to see you in three days time. Please send a reply back and thank you for your time._

_Yours in Business,_

_Director Ragnok_

So Harrys worst fear was coming true. Somebody was stealing some money from him. He whistled when he read the amount the Potters were worth. That didn't include anything in the vaults that probably was very rare. If the Potters went all the way back to the time of Merlin they probably had some first edition texts that were lost in history. Harry was really looking forward to maybe getting a chance to just explore the vault a little bit.

Harry had a general idea of who was stealing from him but he didn't want to point any fingers just yet it wouldn't be good to do that. Before forgetting Harry wrote a quick message to Ragnok stating that he would be interested in meeting with him and talking about anything that concerned the Potter money. Harry also wrote he would like to talk about Sirius Blacks will reading and the problem that it would cause if he didn't show up and somebody showed up as his proxy in his place. He was beginning not to trust Dumbledore and his ways. He had a feeling that if Dumbledore was his proxy he would only see maybe part of the money. Money wasn't the important thing but he wanted to make sure he got was Sirius wanted him to receive. Hedwig came back with a response from Ron and Ginny only and when he asked how Neville and Luna are she showed him his leg. It looked like Ron and Ginny put a combined letter together this would be interesting.

_Harry-_

_Listen mate, I don't know how I can say this without sounding like a complete git but your saving people thing almost got me killed in June. I know we have been best mates for the longest time but you have to tone it down running headlong into danger like that. Even though most of the time I follow you, I realize that its not a little kids game anymore and we need to start thinking about our future. I don't want to get killed and I am sure you also don't want to get killed. Again mate I am sorry if I sound like a git when I say it but sometimes its better to just smell the roses. _

_Ron_

_Dear Harry;_

_Listen you did not drag us along, we came along to try to help you. I remember you specifically told us to stay behind but we didn't listen. Its our own fault we got hurt. I am so sorry about Sirius I know how much he means to you. If you every need to let of some emotion I am a letter away. You helped me back in my first year, so I am just repaying the favor if you need me to. I baked a special batch of my moms favorite cookies that you love, hope you enjoy them, maybe I can make some more for you sometime. _

_Love, _

_Ginny_

After reading the letters it became pretty clear that Ron thought he was a git about all the times he went and tried to do something heroic. The way it sounded was Ron felt he should have just gotten help, because it was easier that way. Also the new school bookish Ron looking toward the future was a head scratcher. Since when does Ron care about school. Most of the time he had to be reminded to do something for school from either him or Hermione.

Ginny was a different story all together. It sounded like she was trying to hit on him all through the letter. He was a little worried about the cookies and not that he didn't like the cookies that Mrs. Weasley baked the fact that Ginny was forcing them onto him make it seem a little suspicious. He would wait to get them tested for a love potion before deciding to eat them. After all Ginny had a crush on him since she was 6 years old, Fred or George told him once. They didn't even know each other at that time so it must have been the fact the he was the _"Boy-Who-Lived"_. It seemed like the only logical explanation.

The fact that Hedwig returned with out a return letter from either Luna or Neville meant that his mail was being watched. He would have to be careful he had a suspicion that whoever wasn't preapproved to send a letter to him, their mail was lost. He spent another exhausting day looking over his like and it become pretty clear that his life would be a lot different by the time he went back to Hogwarts. It was going to be a scary sixth year and then there was the fact that he had no clue what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

A/N That ends Chapter 2 in my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Rate/Review I actually like to see some reviews it helps with my story writing. Again thanks to those people that did review. Some actual dialog will appear in the next chapter. I plan on posting that sometime next week.


	3. Finding Friendship through Trust

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. JKR Owns Harry Potter

Thank you for the reviews. Here is Ch.3 of my story.

**Chapter 3: **

Harry woke up at 6:00 AM. He was super hungry so he went downstairs and looked in the pantry to see what there could be to eat. There was hardly any food in the pantry. Man the Dursley's really out did them selves in terms of stocking the pantry. There was a loaf and a half of almost moldy bread and some moldy cheese. He looked back on to the day when he came back from Hogwarts and the little explosion that occurred when they came into the house.

**Flashback **

Harry walked into the house dragging Hedwig's cage and his school trunk. The Dursleys were all sitting around the kitchen table. Vernon and Petunia were just sitting there. Dudley was eating a large pepperoni pizza while watching some random television show. Harry realized he wasn't wanted so he dragged his trunk and the cage up the stairs and dropped the stuff on the floor and collapsed on the rickety bed. Just when he was about to go to sleep Uncle Vernon had to go ruin it.

"Boy, get your butt down here this instant" Vernon screamed up the stairs.

Harry shook his head and wandered down the stairs. Vernon and Petunia moved into sitting room. Dudley was still watching the TV.

"So, boy, you decided to tell the _freaks_ how we treat you?" Vernon asked as his face was turning the purplest Harry has ever seen it.

"No I didn't Uncle Vernon" Harry responded back.

"Well, whatever you did or didn't say to them we are going on vacation to Majorca because I earned commission on a recent account. You are to remain inside your room. You are not allowed to watch television, use the computer. I want the garden cleaned every Saturday and the grass cut on Saturday. When we are leaving you are to be locked in your room. Everyday at exactly 6:00 AM the door will unlock so you can get eat and get ready for the day. The door will stay unlocked for exactly 30 minutes. Then you are to be back in your room. The door will also unlock at exactly 7:30 PM and will stay unlocked until 8 PM. You are to be back in your room. We have provided some food for you to eat. You are to write to the _freaks_ every five days and tell them that you are being treated all right. Now get to your room at this exact moment . NOW!" Uncle Vernon ended his rant by slapping him across the face.

Harry walked up to his room, and was thinking this summer is going to long. The bad part was he really wasn't looking forward to going back to the wizarding world because Voldemort was officially back and out in the open and then there was the problem of the prophecy. He fell into a not so restful sleep.

**End Flashback**

Harry was happy that today was Saturday which meant the _stupid _ locking mechanism that Uncle Vernon installed on his door stayed unlocked the entire day. As he was eating breakfast he realized that he was pretty stupid with the letter that he sent to Hermione both muggle and owl. Why didn't he just call her, she did give her number to him. Looking at the time and thinking that he would be able to weed the garden and cut the grass in a little over three hours he decided to do that right away. When he walked outside he looked at the garden and realized that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia must do this to him on purpose. The garden looked like it hasn't been weeded since the last time Harry weeded it. It is a surprise that the neighbors don't talk about them since they have nothing better to do. After spending 2 hours redoing 11 months of non care, the garden looked exactly like it did the last time Harry weeded the garden. Luckily the grass didn't need to be spent a long time cutting since the yard was really small. Harry, covered in sweat went into the cool house for a drink of water and decided to pluck up the courage to call Hermione. Because Harry wanted to make sure the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore were not listening in on the call, Harry decided to go to the nearest connivance store and asked the clerk if he could use the pay phone in back to make a call.

"Granger Residence, Emma Granger speaking" A sweet sounding women on the other side of the call said.

"Hi Mrs. Granger, my name is Harry Potter. I go to school with Hermione, is she available at the moment." Harry responded.

"Why yes, Harry, she is, hold on just a second while I go retrieve her." Mrs. Granger said pleasantly. Harry heard Mrs. Granger yell out for Hermione who was probably reading a book. After what seemed like an entirety but was really only a half minute Harry heard the familiar voice of his best friend on the line.

"Hello, Hermione speaking." Hermione said in a sweet confident voice.

"Hey Hermione, Its Harry. Hows your summer been going so far?" Harry said in a voice that didn't sound at all like his own. _This is Hermione we are talking about you have been friends with her for over 5 years just talk normal _ he thought to himself. _Yes, but now you realize that you like her more than a friend _another voice in his head responded. _ Yes, but what if she doesn't like me for more than a friend. What if she thinks I am going to use my boy-who-lived status and try to get her to become her boyfriend_ the first voice responded back. _Well, she already likes you for who you are, not the boy-who-lived stuff _ the second voice responded quickly. While this internal battle was going on inside Harrys head he didn't realize how much time had past and Hermione was trying to talk to him.

"Harry, are you all right, did you hear what I just said" Hermione said, sounding a little bit irate.

"Sorry, Hermione I have a lot on my mind so my mind must have wandered off for a second, sorry." Harry said really quietly.

"Well, Harry, I am listening, what do you want to talk about?" Hermione almost sounded excited about the prospect of helping somebody in need.

"Well Hermione, I have been thinking the past week and a half since school let out and have analyzing my life and there are some people out there who I don't think I can trust." Harry almost sounded sad when he said this last sentence.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked quickly with almost the same exact tone of voice.

Harry realized that right then and there Hermione was one of the people that he would be able to trust and he should tell her everything. Maybe she could help him plan, she was always good at that sort of stuff. Harry was more of a do it, ask questions later. Not the best strategy for dealing with problems, usually somebody would get hurt. "Since Sirius's death I have been thinking, and I think that I am being played by Dumbledore. Something doesn't feel right. Then two days ago I get a letter mysterious letter from Sirius who with the help of the goblins sends me a letter that looks like he wrote it just before he died." Harry goes on to explain all that has happened in the past couple of days.

"Wow, Harry when you put it that way, I can see how you could have lost some trust in people. I am sorry that has happened." Hermione said in a shocked voice after spending the entire time just listening to him.

"Well, Director Ragnok said I will be receiving a portkey from him later today, which will be activated in 2 days time. I will be able to meet with him and discuss my situation. I was wondering if you could maybe join me at the meeting. I think it would be good to have an extra set of ears at the meeting and since it doesn't directly affect you, you would be able to see both sides of problem. I have a feeling I need somebody to calm me down, it could get messy there. Ill send a message to Ragnok today asking him to send a portkey to you, explaining that I trust you with my life and that is why I am asking for you to be a part of the meeting." Harry said in the most professional tone he could muster.

"Harry, I am shocked. I really like that you can place this kind of trust in me. Don't worry I will not let you down." Hermione said in a voice Harry has never heard he talk in.

"I was also thinking of maybe having the goblins send another one of those set of envelopes to you so could be easier to send mail back and forth without it being intercepted. Thank you Hermione for being a really good friend to me. I have to get going. I will hopefully see you in two days."

"No problem, Harry. Nice talking to you. Yes, see you in two days. Good luck, Harry. Bye."

The phone clicked off and Harry realized that that was the first ever meaningful conversation he has ever had. The conversations with Dumbledore, at the time which he thought were meaningful were really Dumbledore spinning a tale to get Harry to see his side of the situation. Harry walked the mile home, and went into the smallest bedroom. On his desk was a note attached to a broken gameboy.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_This is the Portkey that will transport you to the meeting with me on the fifth of July. All you have to say to activate the portkey is "football" at exactly noon while holding onto this object. It will take you directly into my office and from there we can discuss any questions you have about your inheritance. _

_With Regards,_

_Director Ragnok_

Harry looked at the note and the gameboy and realized that it would be almost 36 hours before he fully uncovered all the manipulations of Dumbledore. Before doing anything he decided to write a letter to Director Ragnok and ask him to send a letter to Hermione and ask him if there was a way she could attend the meeting in an advisor type of role.

_Dear Director Ragnok;_

_I would like to have an advisor come join us in the meeting. Her name is Hermione Granger and she I consider her my best friend. The reason I am asking for this request because she would be a second set of ears for me and she could settle me down if things get out of hand. I have a feeling that some things that would be said could trigger my anger and I would like somebody there that is an impartial judge. I would also like to know if you could send her one of these magical envelopes that we can communicate without owls or muggle post. Thank you for your time. I will see you on the fifth of July._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry looked over the letter to make sure it was very polite. One thing he realized when he recently started to communicate with goblins is they like to be very polite. It is totally different than what he learned in History of Magic, in class all goblins seemed very savage. It seemed that wizards told other wizards wanted to view goblins. Harry decided that wizards are very prejudiced. If you are not a pureblood it seemed, you were considered second class citizens in the wizarding world. It was the same problem that the United States of America had since they separated from the crown in the late 1800's. He learned about this in primary school. In the United States people who did not have a light skin tone seemed to be frowned upon. He didn't understand this because all of them were humans. Wizarding kind seemed to be the same way. He didn't like that because all of them were wizards/witch. It didn't matter where their parents were. As he was distrusting the magical world more he received a response back from Ragnok.

_Dear Mr. Potter;_

_Yes, Ms. Hermione Jane Granger can attend the meeting in an advisor type role. I think it would be very good for her to attend. I sent her a magic envelope and portkey. All you have to do to contact her is write her name on the letter. The envelope will then send the letter to the proper party. _

_Regards,_

_Director Ragnok_

Harry was very happy when he read this. As he was reading this, Fawkes flashed into his room carrying a letter from Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry;_

_It is with regret that I can not attempt to have you out for your birthday. It seems like the war is escalating too quickly. I am sorry for ruining your chance at a party. I also would like to stress to you not to leave the house without an escort. It is not safe for you, Voldemort has too many spies in England. I realize that you went to the store because your relatives made you do some shopping. I ask that you warn them about the danger about sending you out on your own again. Again I am sorry for not allowing you to enjoy your birthday. In times like these, it is imperative that you stay safe. Maybe when the war is over we can celebrate a big birthday party for you._

_With Respect, _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Harry was downright pissed at what Dumbledore wrote. He never saw the letter from Ron as he tried to get some sleep.

A/N That ends Ch.3 of my story. Please rate and review my story. It will be greatly appreciated. Ch.4 should be up sometime the end of this week.


	4. The Reach of Dumbledore’s

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. JKR is the person who that honors goes to.

As always thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it.

One note: I realized that I forgot to name Chapter 3. The name of chapter 3 is called **Finding Friendship through Trust**

**Chapter 4: The Reach of Dumbledore's **

It has been two days since Harry received his last letter from Dumbledore and Harry was still pissed off about it. Over the past two days Harry has been making a list of all the questions he would like to ask Ragnok when he goes to the meeting in a half an hour. Harry wrote them down and he figured they are pretty encompassing.

_-Can I see my parents will?_

_-Before I went to Hogwarts I was able to understand ideas/concepts super easy, why all of sudden was I not able to learn as quickly as before?_

_-I named Dumbledore my proxy for Sirius's Will Reading, I would like to attend the reading, so can I veto my naming of his proxy?_

_-Is there a way I would be able to cast spells outside of school? I know I am underage but since it is wartime I should be able to do something to protect myself in times of trouble. _

_-You mentioned in your letter there seems to be some discrepancies in the Potter account. I would like to find out about that if possible. _

_-Is there a way I claim the Potter Inheritance?_

Harry felt that he would be certainly enlightened after the meeting if he was able to receive answers to these questions. At exactly noon, Harry muttered the word "football" while holding onto the gameboy portkey and was instantly transferred from his dingy little room at Privet Drive to an ornate and very large office. Sitting at a desk was a very distinguished goblin. At once Harry realized that this was Director Ragnok of Gringotts. Before Harry had a chance to say anything the goblins starting talking first.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. I see you arrived exactly on time. That's good because we have a lot to discuss since our last correspondence." Ragnok said in air of authority.

"Thank you for having me, Director Ragnok. Before going further I would like to know if Hermione Granger has arrived." Harry asked almost hopefully.

"Yes, she has is just waiting outside in my outer office. Should I retrieve her for you?"

"Yes, and thank you for allowing her to come to this meeting as my advisor. I really appreciate it" Harry said in the best business tone that he could muster.

At once Ragnok hopped up off his decorated office chair and went out the outer office to bring Hermione in. Right after Hermione saw Harry she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. Harry was too shocked to do anything other than stand there and let his friend hug him.

"Harry, how are you?" Hermione exclaimed in a motherly tone.

"I am getting better since the last time we have talked. This is all starting to sink in so it is getting easier to manage, although I have a feeling that this meeting might change some things. Hermione, before we go any farther I would like to ask you something." Harry said in a hushed tone.

"What would you like to know?"Hermione sounded surprised.

"Hermione, what will be revealed will probably change your opinion about some things in the wizarding world. I want to know weather I can trust you to keep this secret."

"Of course, Harry. Don't worry. I do realize that this will change some things and I am willing to stand by you in whatever change occurs. Harry, that is why we are best friends. We stick together through thick and thin. Nothing will change that."

"Ok, well I am really happy to hear that" and in the same breath turned toward Ragnok and said "Director Ragnok, I am ready to talk about whatever you wish to show me."

"Well, Mr. Potter. Let me start by expressing my sincere condolences on your loss of your godfather and guardian Mr. Black. First thing I would like to show you is your parents last will and testament. This is where the discrepancies start to arise." Ragnok clicked his fingers and a pile of parchment appeared on his desk. "Take as much time as you need to read this, Mr. Potter I have cleared the rest of the afternoon to take the time to talk to you." Ragnok handed him the pile of parchment and gave Harry the chance to look it over. On top was a piece of parchment. Seeing that it was letter from his parents, Harry subconsciously grabbed Hermione's hand and started to read the letter.

_Our Dearest Son;_

_If you are reading this, it means that we have perished. We are in war right now and since there was a prophecy made about you, we have decided to go into hiding. Our secret keeper is Peter Pettergriew. If we are found it would mean that Peter betrayed us. _

_We would like to press on you to not trust Dumbledore. He doesn't look out for the person, he only looks for the "greater good". We have a feeling that he will probably try to bend you in a way that makes him look like your hero. Don't believe a second of it. He doesn't care for anybody other than himself. The grandfatherly type of person that he portrays is a lie. In our will we specifically left him out of it. We have a feeling that might keep him away from you. Although with him, you can never be too sure. He is the leader of the "light side". Dumbledore did do one thing that makes him almost "dark". When your Aunt Petunia married your Uncle Vernon, which we hope you never have to meet, he placed a ward around their house that made them hate anything magical. They used to be able stand magic, but since the ward was raised I can't even talk to my sister. When I confronted Dumbledore about this, all he said it was for the "greater good". _

_Just remember, we will always love you no matter what you do. You could go dark and though we might be a little pissed off about the fact that you went dark, we will still love you. After reading this letter, we would like you to read the will. In our will, we stated that you should read it right when you turn 9, although you wouldn't be able to inherit the Potter Family fortune until you turn 13. _

_Just be safe out there and remember, trust only who trust you back._

_Love,_

_Lily and James Potter_

After reading this, Harry was crying. Reading something from your parents after they are dead can be pretty difficult, but finding out that Dumbledore tried to bend him to his ideals just made it worse. After taking a few minutes to compose himself, Harry turned to Ragnok "Can I please see my parents Will? I would like to see what I have inherited."

Ragnok gave him another piece of parchment. Harry took another deep and started to read his parents last will and testament.

_We, James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, being of stout mind and heart declare this to be our last will and testament. Any other wills before and after this are considered null and void. The entire Potter Family Fortune will go to our son, Harry James Potter. He will receive a trust vault, that is authorized for school expenses only. It contains 10,000 galleons and will refilled to this amount from the Potter Vault every year on the 1__st__ of January. He will also be made aware of his status in the world as the last remaining member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter at the age of nine. When he reaches the age of 13 he will be considered an adult in the wizarding world and will be able to claim the entire wealth of the House of Potter. At this he will be able to execute his vote at Wizengamont. If he so chooses, he can pick a proxy in his place that will act on his behalf. _

_We name Sirius Orion Black to be his primary magical and muggle guardian. In the event Mr. Black is not able to fulfill his duties as guardians we name Remus Lupin. If those two can not fulfill, in order we name Augusta Longbottom, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, and Amelia Bones as guardians. The guardian will receive 2000 galleons a month for caring for Harry. Under no circumstances will Harry be allowed to go to Mr. and Mrs. Petunia Dursley. They are muggles and would not be able to properly bring Harry up. _

_Lily and James Potter_

_Witnesses: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin_

Harry was really angry after reading this. Dumbledore really went overboard with this. Not only was his trust vault almost completely empty but he was sent to the wrong family. He had a sinking feeling he knew who was his magical guardian. One question would answer that. "Director Ragnok according to this my magical and muggle guardian was Sirius Black. Although I know that is not the case. Who is considered my magical guardian?"

"Your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Potter."

"That's what I figured. In the will it stated that I could be considered an adult at the age of 13 how do I go about achieving that?"Harry was going to get to the bottom of this and figure out how to recoup all the money lost and live the way his parents wanted him to live.

"All you have to do Mr. Potter is prick your finger with this knife and press the blood right above your parents signatures. This will seal the contract and you be considered an adult and will be able to claim your inheritance as the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."Ragnok said as he was handing him a wicked looking knife.

Well, Harry thought better get it over with. Although the knife looked scary it did not hurt that much. After pressing him thumb right above him parents signature he felt a rush of power wash over him. It felt like he had just stepped into a steaming hot shower.

"Well, Mr. Potter it has worked. You are now the head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. The rush of power that you felt was the magic block that was placed on you when you turned 11 was broken. This block was not placed by the Ministry. This blocks magic signature was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Prick your finger again so we can see what gifts were blocked." Harry pricked his finger again and placed the bleeding thumb on a spare piece of parchment. After removing it, a list of magical gifts started to appear.

**Harry James Potter**

_Parselmouth(__**unblocked**__)_

_Mind Magic (__**blocked, now unblocked**__)_

_Ability to retain information (__**partially blocked**__, __**now completely unblocked**__)_

_Magic Power (__**25% Blocked, now unblocked**__)_

Harry saw that Dumbledore wanted to block some of the magic that would make him a little more powerful. Harry figured Dumbledore wanted him to be able to fight just long enough until Dumbledore would be able to come through and make the "daring" rescue thereby endearing himself to Harry as a savior. Harry decided that he was no longer take anything that Dumbledore said. Harry would look at the situation and best decide how to go about getting out of it.

"Mr. Potter it seems like my speculations have come true. Somebody has been messing with since you have been and have been really messing with you when you started Hogwarts. Now that we have covered everything to deal with the Potters I would like to discuss the discrepancies in the Potter Account that were discovered." Ragnok looked happy as he was saying this.

"Director Ragnok, before we go any farther, would I be able to retrieve all the money that has unlawfully been taken from me?"Harry really wanted to know who has been taking HIS money and what was it being used for.

"Yes, Mr. Potter you would be able to as the Head of the Potter family call back any money that was given without your consent. Now after some searching it seems that 10 million galleons was deposited into a vault that only a Mr. Ronald Weasley may access. A Ms. Ginny Weasley was given 25 million galleons was deposited into another vault. A Molly Prewett received 100 million galleons for "caring for Harry Potter". Albus Dumbledore put 150 million galleons in an account labeled the "defense of the "light side" of magic. Albus Dumbledore put 250 million galleons in an account labeled "Hogwarts Restoration Project". The last amount went to the Dumbledore Family which amounted to about 500 million galleons. He labeled this as "guardian expenses". I am sorry to say Mr. Potter but it seems that he has paid some people off and made them very wealthy."

As Ragnok was telling this to him Harry was shaking with anger. How could Dumbledore do this with HIS money. Harry figured that Ron was never his true friend. Dumbledore probably paid him off to become friends with him. Ron probably became prefect in the deal. How Ron was able to act poor after receiving all this money meant that Dumbledore probably promised him something in return. Harry just wasn't sure yet. Ginny was another story. Ginny had a huge crush on Harry and Mrs. Weasley probably promised her that she would be able to snag the "boy-who-lived". Ginny probably only liked Harry for the fact that he was rich and famous, and if they were together she would become rich and famous. Dumbledore probably gave her the money to hold her over until she would be able to get control of the entire Potter Family fortune. Mrs. Weasley used her maiden name on the account to keep Arthur away from the money. Mrs. Weasley wasn't considered Harrys primary guardian in both worlds, Dumbledore probably gave her the money to keep her happy. The money 150 million galleons placed in the "light side" was probably for the Order of the Phoenix. Harry thought that was more than enough money to run one side of the war. The "Hogwarts Restoration Project" was probably a hoax cooked up by Dumbledore. It was probably something that was slightly illegal so he had to give it a fancy name. The 500 million galleons put into the Dumbledore Family account gave away who was officially Harrys magical guardian. Thinking about it Harry decided not to ask for all the money back just yet. "Director Ragnok, can we please hold out onto recalling all the money I don't want Dumbledore to be onto us just yet." Harry exclaimed with a sense of authority.

"Why certainly Mr. Potter, the final thing I would like to discuss with you before I offer you a chance to go down to visit the Potter Family Vault and claim your Lordship is about Lord Blacks Will Reading. I have heard you named Dumbledore your proxy until you say otherwise. It might do him some humility to recall that proxy at the Will Reading. That way it is a complete shock to him and he has no time to try something else to take you over." Ragnok looked gleeful when he was saying this, like he couldn't wait to pull this stunt.

"I was just about to say the same thing. Now can we please go down to the vault. I am ready to claim Lordship over the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter." Harry looked excited at this prospect.

An exciting cart ride later, the three of them were standing in front of a huge door. Ragnok started them off by telling Harry to put his palm of his hand to the side of the door.

Harry put his hand on the door and it slowly creaked open. Once inside Harry was amazed at the size of the vault. On his left was a massive library, that could probably fit 10 Hogwarts libraries inside of it and still have room left over. There were probably first edition, rare, one of a kind and other tomes housed their. Harry had to tear Hermione away from the door, before she decided to go crazy and start reading every single one. On the right was a massive amount of galleons, and there were two side rooms and they held massive amounts of sickles and knuts. Harry had never seen so many coins in his life and this was probably only half of them. In the center was a room that held many different knickknacks. The objects that caught his eye were 2 separate Howarts trunks. One must be his dads and one must have been his moms. He would come back here one time and look those over. The object that was really catching his eye was a glowing red and gold jewelry box. He opened and found his parents wedding rings. There was also their engagement ring and looked like a promise ring. Right then and there Harry decided to call Hermione over to him. "Hermione Jane Granger, would you do me the honor of wearing this ring. I have realized that I have always loved you more than a good friend, and this ring is a promise that I will always love you." As Harry was saying this a weird gold light was surrounding the two of them.

"Harry I have always loved you to. Ever since you became my friend after the troll incident first year, you have always been there for me. Yes I accept your promise". She then did something Harry would have never thought, she gave him a massive kiss. Ragnok interrupted them.

"Mr. Potter, what you have just witnessed was your two magical cores accepting each other. Once this happens nothing will be able to separate you two. Neither one of you can be poisoned by Amortenia, nor magical binding contracts have no affect on either of you. It is a very strong defense, I think, to Albus Dumbledore. Before we go, Mr. Potter could you please put this ring and claim your title as Lord Potter."

Harry slipped the ring on and felt a new type of power course through him. He felt somebody in his mind telling him to say something. "I, Harry James Potter, accept the title of Lord Potter." As Harry said the oath a red and gold wave surrounded him. It was his magical core accepting the title of Lord Potter.

"Director Ragnok, before we depart can I ask a simple favor. Can you send some of those special envelopes to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. I would like to contact them but it seems that my mail is being intercepted."

"Certainly, Lord Potter. Good luck with your quest, and may our paths cross again." Ragnok said with a bow and Harry gave Hermione another kiss on the lips and then grabbed the portkey and returned to Privet Drive. Harry wanted to return to Privet Drive to keep up his hoax that he was grieving had no clue how he was being played by Dumbledore. Harry finally saw the letter from Ron and decided to see what the git wanted.

_Harry_

_Sorry mate about my last letter. I guess I just lost my composure. I didn't mean any of what I said. Listen, I want to run this by you. I think I would have a very good chance with Hermione. What do you think? Dumbledore thinks that Hermione would be a very good influence on me. She would be able to help me with my studies and all. Again sorry for the last letter. Hope to see you soon. _

_Cheers, your best mate_

_Ron_

_PS Ginny misses you dearly. I don't know about her dating yet, but for you I would be able to make an exception. _

That stupid git was all Harry was thinking. Harry figured out what Ron was promised in order to keep acting poor. He was promised Hermione. Although that would never work although Harry has started to enjoy some of Dumbledores plans backfire. Ginny has always liked Harry Potter, not just Harry, and it made him sick to the stomach thinking about it. Harry calmly went to sleep that night without any hassle after the very tiring day. Life was starting to fall into place.

A/N That ends Ch.4. Hope you enjoyed it. As always please rate and review my story. Ch.5 should be up sometime early next week seeing as this weekend is the 4th of July. Thanks to my reviews from the last chapter I enjoyed reading them. Thanks! Hrddawg306


	5. The Will Reading

A/N Here is Chapter 5 of my story. Thank you for the reviews on Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 5: The Will Reading**

Harry sat contemplating on the excitement that was sure to happen today at Gringotts. Today was the day that his godfather, Sirius Black, last will and testament was being read. It has been a little over two weeks since his meeting with Director Ragnok of Gringotts. In that meeting, Harry was named the new Lord Potter. With that title he was able to claim the Potter Family Fortune. Also at that meeting, Harry found out that Dumbledore was stealing money from him and disregarded his parents last wishes. After he got home from the meeting he found a note from his former best mate, Ron Weasley. In that note, Harry learned that Ron was pretty much promised his other best friend, Hermione Granger. There was just one problem to that. In the Potter Family Vault, Harry found a promise ring that used to belong to his mother. Knowing that he has loved Hermione as more than a best friend for at least two years he decided to make a promise to her that he would always be there for her. Harry could not wait to see the look on the gits face when he tried to do something and would get in trouble for it.

At exactly 11:30 AM, Harry touched the portkey that was contained on the Potter Family Ring and was instantly transported to Director Ragnoks office at Gringotts. Before Harry could acknowledge the goblin, Director Ragnok spoke first. "Lord Potter, welcome to Gringotts. Pleasure seeing you again" Ragnok said sincerely.

"As you, Director Ragnok. Now I decided to come a little early for Sirius Blacks Will Reading. I wanted to discuss with you how I should make my presence known at the reading." Harry said in an authoritative voice.

"Ah, yes. I think it would be good of you to be put under a glamour charm. That way, nobody would be able to disturb you."

"That would be okay, but I would like to come and make my presence known outright. It would put everybody, except Hermione, in shock and I could best gauge how everybody reacts to my sudden appearance."

"Very well, then Lord Potter. Let us make our way to the Conference Room where everybody is waiting for the will reading to start. I don't want to keep Halfman waiting. He can get a little angry if he is not allowed to start a will reading on time." Director Ragnok said as he started to leave the office. Harry was almost certain that Ragnok attempted some sort of goblin humor.

After making their way through a highly ordained hallway and stopping in front of a really decorated doorway Harry stopped Ragnok. "Can you please not mention to anybody in there that I am now considered Lord Potter. I don't want that to get out just yet."

"Why, certainly Lord should I say Mr. Potter. Goblins also have secrets that they wish never get out." Ragnok said as he opened the door to the conference room.

Sitting around a large conference table were the Weasleys minus Bill and Charlie, the Malfoys minus Lucius, the Tonks, Remus Lupin Hermione and Albus Dumbledore. As Harry walked into the room he gave a smile to Hermione, which Harry noticed Ron gave him a look of pure hatred. Before Harry was able to sit down Dumbledore stood up and confronted Harry.

"Harry, I insist that you return to your relatives. It is not safe for you to out in the open like this." Dumbledore said his eye twinkling like it would solve everything.

"I am sorry, Headmaster but I would like to hear my godfathers will." Harry countered.

"Well, I am sorry I have to do this but I can not allow you to be here. It is too soon since Sirius died and I can tell that you are still grieving. I think it would be best if you went quietly."Dumbledore sounded angry when he was saying this.

"No, Headmaster. I will not go at all. This will give me the closure that I need to accept the fact that Sirius is dead."

"Harry, my boy that is the grief talking. Please go, and we can talk about this after the Welcoming Feast. Plus, you have named me your proxy for this event. With me as your proxy you have nothing to worry about."Dumbledore exclaimed with the twinkle in his eye getting stronger.

"Well, Professor I hate to do this but I have decided that you do not need to be my proxy anymore. SO can we please get this show on the road."

"Harry, that is the grief talking. You can not take away me being your proxy."

"Professor, in the letter I sent you, I stated that I would allow you to be my proxy as long as I considered you my proxy. I do not consider you my proxy anymore. I have talked to Director Ragnok, that is a legal thing to do."Harry said in an air of finality. Director Ragnok nodded at this statement.

"Well, Harry I am sorry it has come to this. You know I have always looked for what is in your best interest. I guess I can sit here quietly and let the will reading commence."Dumbledore turned to Halfman and nodded.

"Now that we are all settled here let the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black start." As he was saying this Halfman unfurled a long piece of parchment.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, declare this to by my final Will and Testament. All other wills before this will be considered void. I do not know how I died but I am sure I was doing something interesting when it happened, one can only hope. I guess I should get started on handing out all the money and objects. That is why you all are here. _

_Nacrissa Malfoy nee Black, you have always been one of my favorite cousins. I leave you 5 million galleons that Lucius can never touch. They are in a secure vault that only you may enter. I am sorry to say that your son has no way to access this money. _

Mrs. Malfoy nodded at this. She looked like she was happy at what she received. Draco on the other hand looked downright pissed. He had no way to access the Black account if Sirius did not name him Lord Black.

_Andromeda Tonks nee Black, you and Nacrissa have always been my favorites in the Black family. I leave you 5 million and I have reinstated you into the Black Family. _

Andromeda smiled at this. She was happy that was was reinstated into the Black Family. The stupid ideals of Sirius Blacks mother was the reason that she was kicked out of the family.

_Nymphadora(ha you cant stop me from calling you that) Tonks, I leave you 2 million galleons. Buy a book on how to walk straight without tripping into anything. It will do you some good in the future. _

Tonks laughed and gave the parchment a glare. Everybody knew that she had a problem with tripping over her own two feet and it made for some comical instances.

_Hermione Granger, I leave you the entire Black Family library. I have taken the liberty of getting rid of any of the nastier ones. It is a pretty good haul of books and you should have fun. Also I would like you to finally let the person you have feelings for know about them, if you haven't already. I am sure he has feelings for you too. In these tough times it is good to have somebody that is more of friend._

Hermione looked giddy at the prospect of getting a chance to look through the library. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let her into the library last summer. She said it was too dangerous for her in there. Ron on the other hand looked really giddy, he was practically jumping up and down in his chair. He was finally going to get what Dumbledore promised him, somebody who would service his every need. Harry saw this, and was laughing on the inside. He couldn't wait to see what magic did to Ron.

_Fred and George Weasley, here is the deed to Zonko's Joke Shop. They have been owned by family for years. I have decided that they need to get into better hands otherwise they might fold. I will be sure laughing in heaven. _

Fred and George were thrilled at the prospect of owning Zonko's. Even though they created their own gags and jokes, Zonko's held a place in their heart. Mrs. Weasley looked like she had blown a gasket. Those two irresponsible Hogwarts drop outs were going to be filthy rich. It wasn't that she didn't have the money but she did not like that they made their money in childish pranks.

_Ron Weasley, I have known for a long time that you have never been Harry's true friend. I can not believe that the only reason you became friends with him was because he was famous. You have been jealous of him every step of the way, that being said I have decided to leave you majority ownership in the Chudley Cannons under ONE condition, you honestly tell Harry how you feel about him. I know you are thinking you can just fake it, no it has be done under Vertiserum. Harry can decide if he wants you to have ownership. _

Ron was furious at suggesting that he was never Harrys true friend. Nobody was friends with Harry, it was a sacrifice on his part that he was friends with Harry. No big deal, he would fake the test and would control the Cannons and lead them to a league championship. Ron, never being big on Potions, didn't realize it could never be faked.

_Ginny Weasley, I have never really known you but I do know that you have this unhealthy obsession with Harry Potter. Don't say you don't know what I am talking about. All last summer I had to hear about Harry this and Harry that. Do you even know just Harry and not the fame that goes with Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. I leave you nothing because I have no clue what I would be able give you. _

Ginny was turning the famous Weasley red. HOW dare Sirius suggest that she didn't know Harry Potter. He was Harry Potter for gods sake. Everybody knew the boy-who-lived. She was going to be the lucky one who would be able to be with him. He should be lucky, she looked like his mother he would be glad to be married to that. Mrs. Weasley was also angry. Harry would soon be dead, after he got Ginny pregnant. After that Ginny's son would become the sole heir to the Potter Family Fortune and Ginny would be able to take it all for herself.

_Albus Dumbledore, I leave you Grimmauld Place. I have no use for it and I didn't know who else to give it to. I just have one request. Can you please get Harry away from his relatives, I don't trust them and it would be counter productive if Harry is not ready to fight in the war. _

Dumbledore was shocked at Sirius. He almost gave away the meeting place of the Order of Phoenix. How could he be so stupid. Dumbledore would try to get Harry some training once school started again. He would train Harry in spells that would be really powerful but complex. They had almost no use in battle but Harry was not meant to know that. There was no way that Harry would win against Voldemort. And if by some miracle that Harry did manage to beat him Dumbledore would take him down, claiming Harry was a Dark Lord. Dumbledore would always be known as the Savior-of-the-Light. How could a seventeen year old _kid_ take down a dark lord. That was impossible. The little explosion from earlier was still in his mind, and Dumbledore would have to offer the training as a way for Harry to trust him again.

_Arthur Weasley, I leave you 10 million galleons, you and your sons except for Ron have treated Harry with respect and as a honorary Weasley. Use it wisely and do not worry, only you may access this money. _

Arthur, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. He never thought of Harry differently. To him he was always Harry never Harry Potter, and Arthur was glad Sirius saw this also.

_Draco Malfoy, I am sorry to say that you have always been your fathers son. I have nothing to give you, for you have never treated a single person with respect even your own mother. _

Malfoy was pissed off at this. How dare Sirius not give him the rightful throne of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. If it didn't go to him, it meant Potter was going to get it. There was no way a half blood be allowed to become a Lord. It didn't make any sense. Malfoy was about to say something but was cut off by his mother.

_Remus Lupin, my dearest friend with a furry little problem. I give you 15 million galleons and my entire wardrobe, which you need. Use it wisely and please watch over my pup. _

Remus was happy he was finally rich but he would only be truly happy if he was keeping Harry in line. Being James son is where most of the problems came from. What Harry received from Lily were all her good qualities. Remus was glad he has become part of Harrys life again.

_Finally, Harry Potter my dear godchild. I leave you everything else. I am also leaving you with the title of Lord Black. Remember what I said in the letter I sent you a while back. You should have figured out some sides now. Please be safe, I can only ask. _

Harry was in tears now. He was now Lord Black and Potter. Actually when Harry thought about it, he was Lord Harry James Potter-Black. Looking back on what Sirius mentioned, he figured he could trust Hermione, the twins, Mr. Weasley and Remus Lupin. There weren't many choices out there. Ron was out of the question because of his jealously and his pureblooded attitude. Ginny was also out the question because he never truly knew Ginny and now he didn't want to. Harry wasn't sold on the Tonks just yet. Maybe he would have to talk to them to find out where their loyalties lie. Harry would never trust Malfoys, although Nacrissa was a possibility. He would have to be discrete about contacting her. Dumbledore, Harry already figured to never trust, he never put too much thought into that.

_Thank you all for coming to my Will Reading. It has been a fun time I hope you all enjoyed it, I sure did. _

_Sirius Orion Black_

"Thank you for coming to the Will Reading. Because wills are final there are to be NO complaints about what was received. I am sure you can show yourself out. Make sure to stop by the front desk and pick up your wands. Have a good afternoon." Halfman said this and walked out of a secret door.

Before Harry was able to get to Hermione, Ron got to her first. Harry walked up and decided to watch what was about to unfold with some interest.

"Hermione, I would like to become your boyfriend. I have a feeling that we could be good together."Ron said in a voice that was too sincere sounding for him.

"No, Ron. I am already attached to somebody else. I am sorry to say but you never had a chance with me. You are too egotistical, self absorbed git."Hermione finshed and turned around to leave. As she was walking away Ron grabbed her elbow, turned her around and attempted to kiss her. He never got far because just as he was going in, a burst of magic sent him flying across the room. Harry took this opportunity to go up to Hermione and kiss her.

"Why you Potter. You knew I liked her yet you go steal her from me. I have half a mind to curse the living daylights out of you."Ron said turning Weasley red.

"Now you listen here, Weasley, if you get close to Hermione again, the consequences will not be so good for you."Harry walked up to Ron and stared him in the eyes.

"Now, Harry I don't think that was very considerate of you. I would apologize to Mr. Weasley this instant."Dumbledore interrupted the conversation.

"No, Headmaster. I am leaving with Hermione right now. However I would like to meet with you tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron around lunchtime. If that is not too much trouble."Harry said almost daringly.

"No, Harry it is not too much trouble. I guess I will see you tomorrow at noon."Dumbledore walked out the door.

Harry, instead of going out the front entrance where he was sure he would be assaulted by Weasleys and Dumbledore took Hermione out the back way via potkey. Once they were back in Privet Drive, Harry did some complicated warding, which he learned from Ragnok and now only people Harry accepted would be allowed to entire Privet Drive. Harry let Hermione use the guest bedroom and Harry went to bed with a smile on his face, and was looking forward to meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow afternoon.

A/N That ends Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Rate and review it. The next update should be sometime next week.

Hrddawg306


	6. Adding Fuel to the Fire

A/N Sorry for the 2 month delay in posting of my next chapter. I have been very busy with other stuff going on, plus it didn't help that my computer decided to be very disagreeable with me this summer. I feel bad for my dedicated readers who had probably been a little upset with me for not continuing my story. I have decided that I will start posting on a schedule. After this posting, my next posting should come next week Wednesday at about the same time. Thanks to the readers who have reviewed, I appreciate it. Now I guess I can continue the story.

**Chapter 6: Adding Fuel to the Fire**

Harry woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed. He was actually looking forward to his meeting today with Dumbledore. Harry hoped that Dumbledore would be able to own up to all the mistakes he made with Harry in the past, but Harry was certain that wasn't going to happen. It was getting close to the time that Harry was to meet Dumbledore at the Leaky Cauldron and have their little discussion when Fawkes flashed into his room. Great, Harry thought, what does this old geezer want me to do this time. O well better get this torture over with.

_Dear Harry_

_I know we have made a promise to have a little discussion later today but I am sorry to inform you that we can no longer have it safely. Since we are at war right now I can not afford to have you captured or worse killed while we are hammering out our differences. I would also like you to move in with the Weasleys at the Burrow. I have made modifications to the defenses of their property. I feel that it is much safer than Privet Drive, only a few places are safer. Last night as I was sitting in my office I got to thinking and I realized I should have gotten you out of Privet Drive after the Triwizard Tournament. You made a good point when you said that blood wards wouldn't work against Voldemort because with the ceremony that he performed took some of your blood and now he has access to Privet Drive. I am sorry that I made such a grave error in judgment with your safety. I would like you to move into the safety of the Burrow in the next couple of days because according to my sources inside of his inner circle he is planning an attack on Privet Drive in the next couple of weeks. I have no clue when it will happen but you can never be too prepared. Again, I am sorry to say that are meeting will have to be cancelled but I hope you understand I am only doing this for your greater good. _

_With Regards, _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Harry was absolutely fuming after reading this letter. Dumbledore was just trying to assert control over him again. Harry may have been fine with control in the past but not anymore, it made him sick to his stomach that somebody would go through so much trouble to maintain control over him, while at the same time looing over a crucial mistake and saying that it wouldn't affect the outcome. He has never been safe in this house for over one year. He decided he was never going to live here again, and going to the Burrow was not an option, neither was going to Grimmauld Place. Before making any life changing decisions, Harry decided to get Hermione and use her cool, logical thinking in this predicament. Getting off the bed and walking to her bedroom door, Harry knocked and heard Hermione say enter.

"Hey, Hermione, How did you sleep?"

"Really good, this bed for some reason is really comfortable." Hermione said with a smile on her face that quickly turned to a frown when she saw the look on Harry's face. "Something bothering you, Harry?"

"Yea, something is really bothering me. The meeting I had planned with Dumbledore today fell through. He decided to be all high and mighty about saying that he was concerned with my safety. He also said the blood wards won't work on Voldemort anymore so he decided where I will live the rest of the summer. He said I will be moving into the Burrow in the next coupe of days. I will not be going there, I can guarantee you that. I for one do not want to be in the same house as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. We need to figure out where we will be hiding for the next 5 weeks before term starts again. I could use your help, Hermione."

"Well, Harry I am glad you are asking for my help. I am also going to not go to the Burrow. I can not stand that _git_ Ron and I am not going to give him any opportunity to try anything. Although it would be funny to see magic get him like it did yesterday. Getting back on track, I would send a letter to Ragnok asking him for his help seeing as he is in charge of your account now. He could be a big help. I also would like to contact Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Neville and Luna and getting there help. They are going to be a big help. I guess with out further talking lets write a letter to Ragnok, explaining our situation."

"Well, then lets get started." Harry said with vigor as he grabbed Hermione's goblin parchment and started to write.

_Dear Director Ragnok;_

_I had a meeting planned with Professor Dumbledore today at noon. Well he decided to cancel on the account of it wasn't safe for me to be out and about. I have to disagree with this statement. That is not why I am writing you this letter. The reason for this correspondence is because he says the "blood wards" do not work on my house any more and that I will be making my way to the Burrow (The Weasley Home). Hermione and I were wondering if my parents left any properties in the will that I would be able to run away to instead. Thanks in advance. If its not too much trouble I would like to send a couple more of those envelopes to Fred and George Weasley, and Remus Lupin. I would also like to meet with you as soon as possible so I can plan my escape from Privet Drive and recall all the money that was wrongfully taken from me. Thank you for all your help._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

"What do you think, will that put a crink in dear old Dumbledore's plans. I think I am going to enjoy pulling this off. I wish I could see the look on all their faces when they get the letters from Gringotts stating that the money in their secret accounts has been recalled. It will be interesting to see the letters that they will send to us in anger. Although knowing Dumbledore he will probably try to say something along the lines of its for the "greater good". Well, I guess we will have to wait until Ragnok replies back."

"Yea, it should be interesting. Although I would like to have an escape plan just incase Dumbledore decides to come and get you right when he receives the letter. Actually, what I think should happen is have Gringotts send the letters when we are already in hiding. Although where ever we are hiding I would like to be able to send and receive letters. Just so we can see what type of reactions occurs. I think wherever we are hiding; we should set up a ward that sends back any letter that a type of portkey attached to it. Well looks like we wont have to wait long, looks like this is important to Ragnok. He responded pretty quickly."

Harry took the goblin envelope and opened the letter with an evil grin on his face.

_Lord Potter_

_I am extremely disappointed in the way that Dumbledore is acting. I do have a place in mind. If you could come meet with me in 10 minutes we could get all your stuff together and we can get you into the safety of this property. This letter is a portkey, all you have to do is both you and Hermione Granger grab onto the letter at the same time and say Mars Bars. Although we are goblins and have a bad reputation, I am extremely displaced in the way Dumbledore has mistreated your finances. See you two in 10 minutes time and good luck._

_Director Ragnok_

Harry finished reading the letter and was already dashing to his room to pick up the final amount of his stuff. Hermione quickly read the letter and grabbed all her stuff and Harry met her in her room with little time to spare. They quickly grabbed the letter and stated the code and were whisked away to Gringotts and Director Ragnok's private office.

"Lord Potter, how nice to see you on such short notice."

"Nice to see you as well Director Ragnok." Harry stated officially.

"Well I guess the first thing to cover is where you two should be staying. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter is called Potter Estate. You are keyed into the wards, as is Ms. Granger. To get there all you have to do is touch your wand to your Potter Ring and say Take me to Safety. Don't do this yet as I would like to plan how we are going to get all your money back. There is no legal way those four people can not return the money. Once the letter is sent out, the money in the vaults will magically come back to the Potter Vault. But by that time you two should already be in safety. At the Potter Estate, you can send and receive letters but any letter that could cause either of you harm will be automatically sent back to the sender. I am looking forward to pulling this off. It should be interesting. Does that answer your questions, Lord Potter?"

"Yes it does, Director Ragnok. Is there any way I would be able to see what the requisition letter contains. It would be interesting to see what type of letter these people will be receiving."

"No problem seeing as its your money, of course you should be able to see what is being sent out. Now if your guys have your stuff I will show you the letters then you can head to safety."

"Thank you for all your help Director Ragnok. Be careful."

"I will be fine, I am the leader of Gringotts so I have a secret spell protecting me from harm. Now without further questions here is the duplicate letter that each of them are getting."

Harry took the piece of parchment and started reading the letter. Harry couldn't help but start to evil laugh. It was going to amazing.

_To whom it may concern:_

_It has come to our attention that money was placed into a vault under your name without proper approval of the depositor. All illicit funds have been returned to the original location and you have been charged an interest rate of 10 thousand galleons a year from the date of the deposit. Since it's an illegal deposit the interest rate will be taken out of another vault under the same name. This will also be brought up in closed court, where you could be charged with grand theft of a Noble and Most Ancient House. This crime carries the maximum sentence of life in prison in an undisclosed location. If the account was held by a minor the minor will have his wand snapped and he/she will be sent to an undisclosed location to live as a muggle and have his/her memory wiped and never to set foot in the wizarding world again. Be forewarned the party does not show up to court it will be considered a automatic guilty and you will be considered a convict in the wizarding world. We hope to have this matter solved quickly and quietly. _

_Gringotts Bank, London Branch_

After he finished reading the letter he cracked up laughing and gave the letter to Hermione to read. She had the worst glare Harry has ever seen on her face after reading the letter. What surprised Harry the most about it was her first words.

"I hope they get whats coming for them. Its going to be good to see some justice will be achieved in this world. Thank you Director Ragnok." Hermione said handing the letter back to him.

"It will be my pleasure, now without further stoppage I am about to send the letter, I have a feeling you will be assaulted with letter within minutes of these people receiving these letters. Now get out of here you two." Ragnok snapped his fingers and four letters appeared on the desk and at the same time flew towards the outside world.

Harry, without wasting any time grabbed onto Hermione's and hand touched his wand to his ring and said "Take me to Safety". Harry felt the pull of the portkey and he landed on a nicely manicured lawn that had to be at least 500 acres. What really surprised Harry was the size of the mansion that was sitting on the grounds. It had to be 5 times bigger than Hogwarts. It had 10 towers that rose at least 10 stories up. Harry walked up to the door, put his ring on the knocker and the door slowly creaked open. The entrance hall to the estate could have fit the entire Hogwarts castle inside it. There were many rooms to be explored. Before he was able to start exploring he was knocked to the ground by a house elf.

"Master Potter, you have returned. I am so happy to see that you are alive."

"I am sorry to say but who are you?" Harry asked.

"O, I am sorry I did not introduce myself. My name is Star, I am the head elf of the Potter Estate."

"Well, Star could you show us where the sitting room is? I have one request can you please not call me Master. Can you please call me Harry instead?"

"Of course Mas…Harry. Now if you follow me the sitting room is this way."

As Harry got to the sitting room he couldn't believe the amount of room the Potter Estate had. The sitting room alone could have fit the entire Privet Drive house in it. As he looked around the room he noticed 2 owls waiting for him. Knowing what they contained, he was a little hesitant to open them up, but he did anyway. He was thinking this should be good.

_Harry my dear boy_

_I am sorry for the way I treated you. When I received the notice from Gringotts I knew I would have some explaining to do. How ever I would like to do this explaining in person, where it is safer to keep an eye on you. Harry, I still feel you are in danger that is why I have decided to move you out of Privet Drive in the early morning hours. I can not tell you where you will be going in case this letter has intercepted. Please be ready to go at any time. Once you are in safety I can attempt to give my reasons for why I feel I had to do what was for the "greater good". Again, Harry it pains me to see us fighting like this. _

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry could not believe this man. He had no clue that he didn't want Dumbledore's help. Another thing that pissed him off was the fact that he kept saying the "greater good". What does that mean? Well they are in for a shock when they arrive at Privet Drive and find it completely deserted. Harry was done messing with him so Harry wrote a quick letter to Ragnok saying they were safe and that he should get a couple goblins to go over to Privet Drive and ransack the place, to get Dumbledore really worried and flustered. Harry feared he himself was becoming dark. Ripping up the letter, Harry threw it in the fire and opened up the next one. Harry noticed all three types of writing which meant that they all wanted to say something to him. Instead of deciding to toss it in the fire outright, Harry decided to read what these three clowns wanted first.

_HARRY-_

_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS. ALL I HAVE EVER DONE FOR YOU IS TREAT YOU LIKE ANOTHER SON AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? BY TAKING AWAY THE MONEY THAT WAS USED TO CARE FOR YOU. I AM COMPLETELY ASHAMED AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE AND I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE HURT ME THIS BADLY FOR ALL I DID FOR YOU. I CAN NOT WAIT TO SEE YOU, BECAUSE WHEN WE ARE IN COURT I WILL NOT BE IN COURT FOR STEALING FROM A NOBLE FAMILY. I WILL BE TRIED FOR THE MURDERER OF HARRY JAMES POTTER. THAT IS A GUARNTEE. _

_MOLLY WEASLEY_

_Harry_

_I thought we were best mates, and this is how you repay me. We slept in the same dorm for the past 5 years and you knew all my secrets and I knew all yours. You knew I was poor yet you still decided to take away what money I did have because you decided to Harry Potter. I cannot believe you did this to me. Our friendship is over. I did what Dumbledore asked, I befriended Harry Potter. Too bad he was so stuck up that he couldn't let somebody else also have money. You will never get anybody. I can guarantee that. Hermione will realize this one day and come to me crying. I will gladly help her through her heart ache just to see the almighty Harry Potter lose something. I can not wait to see you in court because I will tell the court for what you truly are, a lying, backstabbing, two timing, stuck up prick. _

_Ron Weasley_

_Harry, love,_

_How could you do this to me. I am in complete shock that you thought I would take that money to marry you. Once we got married it would have been yours anyway because in marriage, whats yours is mine. I can not believe you fell for that Hermione Granger, she is a mudblood. I have been told I look just like your mother. I can not believe you would not like me for that. I mean you never knew your mother, so we would be perfect for each other. I can not wait till Granger breaks up with you and goes after another pureblood to get his money also. I will not be there for you when you try to admit that you are wrong, you are on your own there. Best of luck, you two faced jerk._

_Ginny Weasley_

Well the three letters did not shock him at all. In fact he enjoyed reading all three of the Weasley letters. He decided to save these letters for evidence in court. This could be useful, unlike Dumbledores. Harry showed Hermione the letter and Harry was surprised she didn't let out a bit of accidental magic. She was steaming. Lucky, Star saw these and suggested that she show them to their rooms. Harry had no trouble following that order after a long day. He went up to the master bedroom and was absolutely amazed at the beauty and size of it. He feel comfortably into bed and was out rather quickly with a smile on his face as he thought about Dumbledores reaction when he arrived at Privet Drive.

A/N Again sorry for the long time between postings. You noticed that I did not spend a lot of time on describing the Potter Estate. I felt that it has been described enough in other stories. No need to detract from the story. The next chapter should be posted next week Wednesday, now that school has started up again. Please rate and review my story. I do enjoy reading the reviews.

Hrddawg306


	7. Shopping and Pieces Set in Motion

A/N I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, that honor is JKR. Thanks to my reviews for my previous chapter. It was good to read them. I don't plan on making Harry dark, but some decisions I will have him making coming up will be a setup. Anywho (my friend got me to use that) I guess its time to start Ch.7

**Chapter 7: Shopping and Pieces Set in Motion**

Harry woke up a little disorientated. He was in a more comfortable bed that certainly wasn't at Privet Drive. The entire room that he was staying in was the size of the Privet Drive house. Once he put his glasses on he remembered why he was here and his anger came flooding back to him. But once he took a couple calming breaths he had to laugh evilly a little bit after remembering what Dumbledore and his Order probably walked into at Privet Drive. After stretching and getting himself ready for the day, Harry went into Hermione's room to see how she was doing this morning.

"Hey, Hermione, how are you doing this morning?" Harry asked sincerely.

"Great, although I was thinking last night before going to sleep last night, we probably need to go shopping for new clothes, and textbooks. We should probably spend this morning making a list of all the 'stuff' we need some training on. This afternoon we should probably first stop of at Gringotts, then go shopping for new clothes and new textbooks. What do you think, Harry?" Hermione looked at Harry excitedly.

"Excellent idea, Hermione. How about we go down to breakfast and start writing this stuff down?"

They made their way to the kitchen, both of them have never been in the kitchen area before so they were in complete shock of the size. Waiting for them was Star with two heaping stacks of food on two plates the size of dinner tables.

"Thank you, Star. I appreciate the effort you put into this breakfast." Harry said thankfully.

"It is my pleasure Ma.. Harry. Now, I must go clean" Star looked at them excitedly. Harry thought house elves looked happier when they were working.

"Well, Hermione lets get started. I am not going to argue with you, you can write on the parchment. Here you go" Harry said as he handed Hermione the parchment.

Harry and Hermione started to write down ideas for training. After an hour and half of working they came up with a pretty good size list.

_-Occlumency so Dumbledore won't e able to see that we are on to him until we are ready to take him down a couple pegs._

_-Legilimency only to be used against known enemies to see what they are thinking. It would ruin a persons privacy if they constantly were looking in another persons mind. _

_-Advanced Offensive/Defensive jinxes, hexes and spells so when we run into enemies, there are more then one simple way of killing them. _

_-Becoming an Animagi so there is another way we can escape from danger._

_-Reviewing all first five years of course material. It could be that we missed something. _

_-Metamorphmagus, Harry could use this if he needed to go out before we are able to make a sudden appearance back in the wizarding world. _

_-finding a way to teach this to the twins and anybody who we run into that can be trusted. It would be helpful to do years of training in hours. _

"Well, Harry I think this list is very extensive. I think we should head our way to Gringotts so they can hopefully disguise our appearance for the time being until we learn how to do it our selves."

"Sounds great, lets first write a note to Ragnok asking him if we can stop by." As Harry was saying this two identical special Gringotts envelopes. Opening them up, Harry saw one was from Neville and the other was from Luna. Harry showed this to Hermione, she took Luna's and started to read as Harry started to read Neville's.

_Dear Harry;_

_Harry, don't blame yourself for the Department of Mysteries. I followed you there. So what if I got my wand broken. My grandmother now looks at me differently. She thought I was always going to be an unconfident guy who never reached his true potential. You gave me a reason to do that. She was so happy with me standing up to the people that injured my parents, she decided to buy me a new wand. _

_On another note, Harry I would never break our friendship. This summer my grandmother said that Potters and Longbottom's have stood together for centuries. Whenever there was a battle to fought a Potter will always be the one to go headlong into it, and a Longbottom is not far behind. I am not going to change that. Where ever you guy I will always stand shoulder to shoulder with you and fight the enemy. _

_I know that Ron has been your friend since you started Hogwarts, but Harry frankly I do not trust him. Last year I walked him on him talking to somebody through an enchanted mirror. It sounded like they were arguing. From what I heard it sounded that Ron wanted to spend some of your money, the person on the other kept saying hold on for the "greater good". Ron looked like he was getting angry about the fact he couldn't use money. I didn't mention you this earlier because I completely forgot about it. I was working on Potions homework, and you know how that class affects me. Sorry Harry. I guess I will see you on September 1__st__ at Platform 9 and ¾ . _

_Your friend, _

_Neville Longbottom. _

Harry was in shock at this letter. He basically could tell that Neville would be with him through thick and thin. Switching letters, Harry started to read Luna's. It was not as long as Neville's but it didn't mean hers didn't have as much significance.

_Dear Harry;_

_I don't know what you are talking about. You did drag us into the Department of Mysteries. We went willingly. Also don't blame yourself for your godfather, Sirius's death. It was not your fault. He went willingly to try to save you. I am sure if he had to choose a way to go it would want to go protecting you, then just dying randomly in his sleep. _

_I will stand by you, thick and thin. You, Neville and Hermione were my first true friends. Everybody else saw the "Loony" in me and decided to never become friends with me. You guys saw through that and saw the real me. I thank you for that. Before I stop writing this letter I would like to say don't trust Ginny Weasley. When she was "friends" with me all she ever talked about was how when she was the wife of "The Chosen One" every single witch would be jealous of her and her money. I would be careful Harry, she is not looking at just Harry, she is looking at the Harry Potter. Again thanks for writing to me, and remember do not blame yourself. _

_Sincerely, _

_Luna Lovegood_

Harry was a little surprised about the letter. He was happy he got a chance to become friends with Luna. The comment about Ginny was a little disturbing but he had nothing to worry about. The promise ring he gave Hermione took care of any attempts that Ginny did to him. Turning to Hermione he said, "So I guess we can trust them. That brings up our trustful list to you, the twins, Neville, Luna and me. Not that big at the moment but I'm pretty sure that Remus will join us. Well I guess I could start writing the note to Ragnok so we could head that way." Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his goblin envelope and started to write.

_Director Ragnok_

_I am going to make this short. Hermione and I would like to come visit you this afternoon so we can talk about making purchases in the wizarding world. I would also like you to put a spell on Hermione and I because we are considered "kidnapped" at the moment and we don't want to be captured by Dumbledore. I would also to see what votes Dumbledore cast in my place as my proxy, and I would like to maybe change the votes to go the other way. Hope to here from you soon. _

_Lord Harry Potter-Black_

Harry looked over the letter and had it sent off. While waiting for a response he talked to Hermione about the votes. They decided they would first find out what votes would be the biggest change in the wizarding world and how would they deal with the news of its release. They knew that once Dumbledore got wing of the fact the Potter and Blacks votes were changed he knew that Harry was not kidnapped and would start looking for him and try to get him back under control. They would have to play this perfectly. In a short time Ragnok responded.

_Lord Potter-Black;_

_You two can come visit me this afternoon. Like always this letter comes with a portkey attached. I would gladly put a charm on you two while you guys go shopping. It would be good for you two to act like teenagers. See you soon._

_Director Ragnok_

With out further ado, Harry and Hermione grabbed the letter and were transported to the Director of Gringotts office.

"Director Ranok, how good to see you again."Harry said heartily.

"Lord Potter-Black, Its always a pleasure. I have taken the liberty of giving you a Gringotts credit card. It works like a muggle credit card would. It also works in the muggle world. Just hand it to the shopkeeper and the money will be directly taken out of your account. Does that satisfy you?"Ragnok responded back to Harry.

"Yes it does, Director. Now before you place the charm on us, I would like to discuss the votes that I am considering of changing."

"No problem. Here is a list of votes that the Potter and Black votes were cast that could change a couple of bills, either make them a law or banish the law."Ragnok said handing Harry a slip of paper, Harry looked it over with Hermione and saw that there were a couple major changes in the wizarding world could happen.

_-Law 98.14 states that werewolves are not allowed to work in the wizarding world. The Potter proxy voted in favor of this law._

_-Law 512.78 states that all muggleborn and purebloods living in a muggle house are not allowed to take a class before Hogwarts integrating them into wizarding society. The law states that purebloods know what to do in the wizarding world. This law also makes it illegal to sell a book about wizarding culture to anybody under the age of 15. The Potter Proxy voted in favor of this law. _

_-Bill 67.9 states it is considering socially unacceptable to call a muggleborn wizard/witch the term "mudblood". The Potter proxy voted against this bill. If this bill would have been passed, the word would be considered taboo and would have a spell put on it, anytime anybody said mudblood the DLME would be notified. _

Harry looked over these three laws. The first one would guarantee Remus Lupin a job opportunity. The second one would have made the transition to Hogwarts and the wizarding world easier in general for a lot of people. The third one would cut down on the amount of people that call people mudblood if they could be charged for remarks against a person's lineage.

"Ragnok, I would like to change all three of these and I would hope they would be printed in the Daily Prophet. I have a feeling through that you will be in trouble once Dumbledore gets wind of the fact that "his" votes were changed."

"Do not worry, Lord Potter-Black. We are protected by a confidential agreement. Anything you say in these meetings is between us three. Do not worry about me, I am safe here. How about I charm you two to be different people? For this afternoon you will be considered Daniel Watson and Hermione, you will be considered Emma Radcliffe." With that Ragnok snapped his fingers and Harry looked in a mirror provided by Ragnok. He did not look like himself. He was taller, had long blonde hair and had blue eyes. Hermione was also taller, with brown hair that was straight and had hazel eyes. With that Harry grabbed the credit card from Ragnok and Hermione and he walked out the front doors of Gringotts.

The first place they stopped was Gladrags. Here Hermione went absolutely crazy trying on both wizarding and muggle clothes alike. Harry settled on a whole new wardrobe for himself. He bought 10 pairs of black dress pants, 20 dress shirts of different colors and 20 different ties. He also bought himself 10 different sets of robes in varying colors. Throwing out his old clothes, Harry put on a pair of black pants and a purple dress shirt with white stripes. Looking in the mirror, he noticed he would be safe for a while seeing as he looked nothing like Harry Potter.

After paying for his purchase with his new credit card, Harry and Hermione made their way out of Gladrags and went to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione and him had a fun time picking up books and deciding which ones to get. They ended up getting 5 different books on Occulmency, 25 different ones on Offense/Deffense of the Dark Arts, and 10 different ones on time manipulation. At the counter they picked up a satchel that could be charmed to fit anything and make it feather light. Paying for their purchases, they decided to visit the twins shop seeing as their shopping was done.

The twins shop was the biggest and brightest store in the entire alley. Every other shop was small and dreary while their shop was a bright purple color and had many flashing lights surrounding the store. Harry inwardly smiled knowing that his money was spent very well. As Harry and Hermione were walking in they were amazed at the amount of people that were in the store. The entire alley was empty but the shop was completely filled with kids and adults alike. The twins smiled at them as they walked into the store. It had a very warm feeling to it.

As Harry and Hermione were looking at the Skiving Snackboxes Fred and George snuck up behind them. "Well, look who it is. It's our secret investor and supposedly kidnapped friend. You are in so much trouble with the turkeys." Fred and George had a smile on their face when they said this.

"How do you know who this is?"Harry asked hoping he would be getting away from this without being recognized.

"Why, Daniel, who do you think you are talking to? We are Fred and George Weasley. Listen, come back in an hour when the store closes and we can talk."George said.

An hour later, Harry and Hermione knocked on the door of the store. They were let in by Fred. Giving them the universal sign to be quiet, Fred motioned for them to follow them to the back of the store.

"Well, you are wondering how we know who you are truly are. We could see right through the disguise but don't worry we wont let the Order know that we saw you guys. Actually it's a good thing that we ran into you. We have been seeing our two youngest siblings acting weird and we think that you have something to do with it. Do you know what we are talking about?"Fred asked Harry.

"I guess I will have to trust you on this. Yes I do know what you are talking about, and yes I do have something to do with this. Lets start from the beginning. After my godfather, Sirius died I received a letter from him basically saying to not trust Dumbledore. After contacting the goblins I found out that Dumbledore disregarded my parents will and has been stealing money from me. While he stole money from me, he gave a lot of my money to your mother and your two younger siblings with it seems certain promises. Your mother got money to care for me. Your little brother got a lot of money to become my friend, and your sister received a huge sum of money, and was promised me. Well, yesterday, I decided to recall the money back from their accounts and that's when they sent me a letter basically saying it was a low blow what I did. Does that answer your question?"Harry hoped it would answer the twins questions.

"Yes it does. I knew my two younger siblings were evil I didn't realize they were that evil. Listen, the entire Weasley family does not feel that way. We always have believed in you, our dad, we are pretty sure, is on your side. I don't know about Bill and Charlie, and Percy we haven't talked to in a long time, but don't hold out hope for him."Fred and George looked sincere when they said this.

"Well, I am glad that I have two more people that can trust me. Do not tell the Order that you talked to either one of us."Harry looked scared when he said this.

"Don't worry about that. We aren't in the good graces of Dumbledore recently ever since we pranked him. Don't ask" George said holding up his hand. "Although the order was pretty worried when they went to pick you up from your relatives house and they found the house pretty much in ruin. Get back to Gringotts and where every you guys are hiding to quickly. An Order member could come walking through that door at any moment."Fred said ushering them out.

"Thanks for your support, I'll have the goblin send you an envelope that way we can stay in touch, and you will be able to tell us about Order happenings."Harry and Hermione said as they started to jog to Gringotts.

Once inside Gringotts, they politely asked the head goblin to let them into Ragnoks office. As they were walking into the office, Ragnok gave them a quick smile showing his teeth. "Welcome back Lord Potter-Black. Was your trip successful?"

"Yes it was Director Ragnok. I would like to have you send two more of those special envelopes made and sent to Fred and George Weasley. On another note, I thought about it and I decided that I will use my Potter vote and change those bills and laws around. I hope you can send me the Daily Prophet tomorrow I would like to see what the reactions are going to be like. Will my name be brought up in the Prophet?"Harry asked Ragnok.

"Not if you wouldn't like it to be made public. All I need for you to do is sign these forms that legally say that the Potter vote has been changed on these bills/laws because of inconsistencies between the proxy and the one that the proxy is serving." Ragnok said as he handed Harry the proper forms.

Looking over the forms, Harry signed the forms. Thanking Ragnok, Harry and Hermione portkeyed home. Star served them a delicious dinner and then they headed off to bed.

A/N That ends Chapter 7 of my story. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will probably be posted sometime next Wednesday like this one was. Please Rate and Review. Hrddawg306


	8. Changes Brewing in the Wizarding World

A/N Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter. Well I guess since I do not have anything further to talk about I guess I can start Chapter 8.

**Chapter 8: Changes Brewing in the Wizarding World**

Harry woke up feeling refreshed and awake. Deciding not to delay what would probably be an interesting morning, Harry rolled out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. It didn't surprise Harry to see Hermione sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading a book. Grabbing another seat at the table Harry sat down.

"M..Harry, here your breakfast and the Daily Prophet Director Ragnok sent to you this morning" Star the house elf said to him. After handing him the paper, Star popped away most likely to continue cleaning. Grabbing the toast Harry flipped open the paper and started to read. He enjoyed what the paper contained and he smiled almost evilly.

_**Three Major Laws are Changed**_

_**By Rita Skeeter **_

_Late last night, Wizengamot announced that three major laws have been changed. A vote was sent through Gringotts last night stating that votes were cast against the person's wishes. The only way this can happen is if a person is no longer considered a proxy. A fire call to Gringotts to find out the identity of the vote changer went unanswered. _

_All three of these laws have been put into affect immediately. Law 98.14 states werewolves are not allowed to work in the wizarding world. This law has been striken from the books. It is now legal for any werewolf to find work. Any company found not obeying this law, if convicted, will be fined. _

_Law 512.78 states muggleborns do not have a chance to take a class assimilates them into the wizarding world. This law has also been striken from the books. Another by product of this, is it is now legal to sell a book about wizarding culture to a person of any age. Hogwarts refused to comment on the situation about weather the class would be offered starting this school year. _

_Bill 67.9 states it is illegal to call somebody a "mudblood". It is now illegal to call somebody a "mudblood". With the passing of this law anybody who even mentions the name "mudblood" will be fined for the first three offenses. After the first three offenses, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will take action. Specifics are not known at this time of what that entails. _

_The Minister of Magic had this to say about the recent changes in the wizarding world. "I am deeply ashamed of the way our justice system has handled bills/laws such as these. All of us, as wizards should strive for unity in our world. I hope these changes can lead to a better tomorrow." _

_A fire call to Albus Dumbledore went unanswered. _

"Well I can't wait to see what the old goat has to see about this. There is no way he does not send me another letter talking about "the greater good". I bet you by the time you finish reading the article he will send Fawkes with a letter." Harry said as he handed Hermione the paper. He was right. Dear old Albus sent him a letter within the 10 minute mark.

_Harry, my dear old boy_

_Where have you gone? When I arrived at Privet Drive you were not there and the house was a total disaster area. I feared you have been kidnapped by Voldemort. I ask that you write to me immediately so I can come pick you up, and you can be taken to a secure location where you will be able to spend some quality time with friends._

_When I heard the news that three laws have been changed in Wizengamont, I knew you had a hand in this. I allowed you to attend the Will Reading against my better judgment and now that I look back on it was the wrong decision. You have become reckless ever since Sirius died. I have a feeling that the grief is taking over and you are making irrational decisions. I kindly ask that you send a return address with your replay to this message so I can come pick you up and you can be taken somewhere where you can get over your grief and become stronger. _

_Hoping for the best,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry didn't know weather to laugh or tear up the letter. The letter basically told Harry, he was to listen to Dumbledore because he was always right. What Dumbledore didn't understand was the fact that Harry was considered an adult in the wizarding world therefore that meant Dumbledore could try to tell Harry what to do all he wanted, but in the end it would fall on deaf ears. Harry loved having this type of control over his own life. If he didn't know any better, Harry was unleashing his Slytherin side. Deciding to use that he sent a letter back with Dumbledore basically saying he could use some help but would need a week to decide if he would be able to join Dumbledore again.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_Thank you for you concern for my safety. I appreciate all the work you are putting into making sure I am safe. However I don't think I can come join you right now. I think I still need time to myself to grieve. I am not ready to face anybody at the moment. I figure in about a week I will be good and ready to decide if I am ready and able to fight for the light. I hope you can understand. _

_Harry Potter_

Making a copy for himself Harry handed the real letter to Fawkes and watched as she flashed away. Turning to Hermione, "Well I think we should get started on occlumency right now. Once I am good and ready to rejoin the wizarding world I want to make sure nobody can read my mind about what I know. It would make this entire training a failure." Standing up he walked up to the third floor of the manor and entered the library. He was amazed at the amount of books it contained. The Hogwarts Library had nothing on the Potter Library and once the Black Library could be added to this he would have a library that would rival no one. Looking over to Hermione, he had to laugh at her reaction when she saw the library. Her mouth was open and she looked like she had been petrified, she was in such shock.

"Hermione, try and breathe. I know how much you love books and everything but I am pretty sure this is going no where, so can you please take this slow. So lets get started." Harry said almost laughing, noticing a book with a title of _The Library of the House of Potter_, he saw that it was an index for the entire library. It magically gave the location of any and every book the Potter Library contained. Looking up the section on self magic, Harry saw 20 different books on Occlumency. Picking _The Beginners Guide to Occlumency _Harry pointed his wand at the book and said _Reveal Book Location, _at once a line appeared on the floor and Harry followed the line to the correct bookshelf. Picking the book off the shelf, Harry walked to the nearest table and called Hermione over. Sitting themselves down they began to read the book together. After about an hour of reading they were ready to start practicing Occlumency.

"Hermione, according to the book, it never says anything about clearing your mind. In fact, if I understand this correctly clearing your mind is actually a bad thing. It makes it easier for a person to read your mind."Harry stated.

"Yes, it does. So what Professor Snape was teaching you wasn't Occlumency, he was just making it easier to gain access to mind. Well let's not worry about that now. According to the book, to build good mind shields you have to imagine something that is important to you and in your mind create defenses around that object to protect it." Hermione started to close her eyes and just sit there.

Harry decided to use Potter Manor as the thing that is most important to him. He imagined the thick, brick walls and the high roof. Once he was done with that he imagined how sturdy they were. He decided to "build" another wall around the exterior of the house. This one he made twice as thick and twice as high. According to the book, you had to organize your thoughts in the object. So Harry decided to put all his memories of the Order of the Phoneix in the study. All of his memories about Hogwarts feasts went into the dining room. All the memories of the Gryffindor Common Room went into a bedroom. All memories of Hogwarts classes went into the library. And finally all memories of the Dursley's went into the basement. Harry felt he was making a lot of progress but Harry could not be sure until there was somebody that could attack him with Legilimency. After about two hours of just sitting at the table and organizing his mind Harry realized he was super hungry so he let Hermione know this and made his way to the dining room. Sitting down at the table, Harry called Star and ordered his food. While sitting at the table, he saw two letters had arrived for him. Knowing that neither one contained a portkey, he saw that one was from Remus Lupin and the other one was from Dumbledore. Opening Remus's up because he really didn't want to read Dumbledore's he started to read it.

_Dear Harry;_

_You gave us quiet a scare when you suddenly disappeared from Privet Drive. Then once those laws had been changed, Dumbledore came storming into Headquarters demanding a meeting of the Order. During the meeting he basically ripped into you saying how your grief is causing you to act irrationally and not for "the greater good". He changed all of our missions to finding you and bringing you into Headquarters. This is not like Dumbledore, he pulled us off important missions because he is obsessed it seems with you. I don't blame him to an extent but I feel he has gone overboard. I feel that you should have some freedom since you are a kid only once. What he wants for you is not right for a kid. Harry, cub, can you please contact me so I know your'e safe._

_Howling at the Moon_

_Remus "Moony" Lupin_

Harry realized that he had another person he could trust in his growing circle of friends. Running upstairs he grabbed the goblin envelope and wrote a letter to Ragnok, and Remus.

_Dear Director Ragnok_

_I am writing you this letter because I would like you to forward another one of those envelopes to a Remus Lupin. I believe I can trust him, so I am sending you his letter. Thanks for your help. _

_Lord Potter-Black_

_Dear Moony_

_I have a feeling I know why Dumbledore is super mad at the moment. I am the reason. I recently found out from Sirius through a letter that Dumbledore disregarded my parent's wishes in the will. With the help of the goblins I was able to officially follow my parents wishes. I can not say where I am at the moment, but that is because there is a spell forbidding me to say the location, however I can say that I am safe. I have actually been studying recently to become stronger. Maybe we can meet sometime before school starts and we can talk about this. If you need to contact me, just send a letter through this envelope. _

_Also I would like to say, make sure you watch what you say in front of Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny. I found out that they can not be trusted and have been stealing money from my accounts. I recently recalled the stolen money and they have been charged with the crime of stealing from an Ancient and Most Noble House. From what I heard, the trial is in two months time. _

_Stay safe Moony,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry felt really good about Moony, for one thing he was the last remaining link to his parents and Sirius and another thing, once Moony found out it was him who changed the law concerning working werewolves he would really be on Harry's side. Deciding that Dumbledore really wanted to talk to him, Harry decided to read his letter, but Harry really didn't care what Dumbledore wanted.

_Harry, my boy_

_I am sorry to see us fighting like this, but I have always looked out for you and the greater good. However at this instance I require that you come back to Headquarters, immediately. I am sure you can get to Gringotts, from there just talk to the goblin Killaxe. He is friends with me and can get you to headquarters. _

_Harry, also, I do not like where this is going with your refusal. You are making all the adults worry. What would Sirius say. The classic signs of grief talking are all here. If you come to headquarters, we can help you over come that. Just think about it. _

_Regards, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Ah, good old Dumbledore Harry thought. He is trying to assert control over me again. Well, its not going to happen. Harry decided to write a nice letter back saying he would come back when he was good and ready to come back. He also decided that he might not go to Hogwarts this year if he felt unsafe about it. Although the trial would be happening in November, so he had seven months of Dumbledore free school, Harry felt that Dumbledore would be convicted for sure. Well, deciding he had better things to be doing than thinking about Dumbledore, Harry wrote a quick replay and went upstairs again.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_I also do not like where this is going. I can not go to headquarters because I have no way to get to Gringotts, and I am not telling you where am I hiding. I have been thinking about this a long time, and if this is the way I will always be treated, I will decide to not attend Hogwarts in the fall. It is for my safety and nobody elses. Just so you know about what I am thinking. _

_Harry Potter_

Harry felt really good about the letter that he wrote. Deciding to go back to the library he had to smile as he walked in because Hermione was still studying. He actually admired the amount of work that she put in to school. It showed to, her grades have always been spectacular. Sitting down next to her, Harry decided to tell her about the recent letters he got from Dumbledore and Moony.

"Hermione, I just received two letters over lunch, one from Dumbledore again, and one from Moony." Harry told her, she reacted instantly by putting down her book that she was reading.

"O, that is interesting news, what did the letters contain?"

"Well, the one from Dumbledore basically kept trying to feed me the greater good line. He also said all the adults are worrying where I am at. He said to go back to headquarters, immediately, and he and I can discuss the grief I am feeling. He also tried to use the, what would Sirius think line. I just had to laugh at that seeing as Sirius was the one that opened up my eyes to all of his dealings. Where ever Sirius is right now, he is probably laughing at Dumbledore."

"Sounds like typical Dumbledore, and to think, I actually looked up to him. What did Moony say?"

"I am not finished, basically I stated that to Dumbledore that I am considered an adult and I can go wherever I want. I also decided to tell him that I am not sure if I want to go back to Hogwarts next year. I guess we will have to look up other places to go, just incase we decide to not go back."

"I do not really like where this is going but I can deal with not going back to Hogwarts. I can see what you mean when Hogwarts doesn't sound fun anymore. Lets worry about that tomorrow, I would like to check out some of these defensive and offensive spells."

"Yes lets do that. First I would like to talk to you about Moony. In his letter he basically said he is worried about me. At that exact moment in time I figured I can trust him, so I decided to send a goblin letter to him outlining what I have been up to. I think he decided to side with me because I am the child of two of his best friends, and he has a feeling that it was me that decided to change the werewolf law. I did end up telling him that it was me that did it. So that makes five people plus you that are on my side at the moment you, the twins, Neville, and Luna. Ok so what do you want to cover?" Harry said as he was looking at the book Hermione was reading.

"Well that's good to hear about Moony, I knew I could always count on him. Well the jinxes that I would like to cover could be considered dark if you use them in a dark manner, lets start practicing."

Harry and Hermione started to practice the jinxes. The first jinx they covered was a jinx that grew poisonous vines out of the ground. It could be considered dark, if you knocked somebody out then covered them in the vines. Harry vowed to never use any of these jinxes unless it was a life or death situation even though it seemed all these jinxes were easy to learn. The next one they started to practice was a jinx that made a thick wall that could not be broken. One downside to this the wall could only be held as long as the user didn't use any other spells, once they raised there want to cast another spell the wall broke. The third jinx they covered was a jinx that covered an object in water then the object got magically struck by lightning. The fourth jinx they covered was where the user grew to giant size and became spell resistant for a short period of time. The fifth and final jinx they covered was one that sent a massive sound wave at an object in turn exploding the object. All the jinxes that they covered could be considered dark if used on a person. The book specifically said that exact thing. Although because the book was older it didn't say dark, it said a person of questionable logic. After spending five or six hours on practicing the jinxes, Harry and Hermione decided to go downstairs for dinner.

Harry called Star as they sat down and asked for dinner. She served them a splendid meal of turkey and potatoes. After dinner Harry and Hermione decided to retreat to the study and just spend time reading random books. Harry decided to pick up a book on wizarding culture and how to act like a member of a Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. After spending about three hours doing that Harry decided to go upstairs to bed. Before his head even hit the pillow he was asleep, exhaustion had taken over.

A/N That is Chapter 8. Please Rate and Review. I will have Ch.9 up in about a week.

Hrddawg306


	9. The Birthday Surprise

A/N Sorry for the 3 month delay in updating. I guess all I can say is life kind of got in way. Between school, work, and attempting to hang out with friends this story has kind of been put on the back burner. Now, that I am on break I can update this story regularly for a month. Thanks to the reviews for the past chapter. I do not own the Potter Universe, JKR is lucky one in that aspect. Now on to the story.

**Chapter 9: The Birthday Surprise**

It has been 2 weeks since Harry disappeared from Privet Drive. Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, which has been repaired since Harry tore through it. He was very perplexed on where Harry was, and why he hasn't responded in his letters. In the letters that Dumbledore sent to wherever Harry was, Harry responded back with, he was safe and he would be back to school on September 1st. Albus tried to put tracking and locater spells on the parchment, but whenever they got to a certain area of Britain, the spells just stopped working. When Albus went to that area, all he saw was nothing for like 50 square miles. They were some pretty powerful wards up to because Albus couldn't get past them and he couldn't run tests on them to see what they could be brought down with. Getting frustrated for what felt like the millionth time, Albus apparated back to the castle's gate and walked back to the office.

As he sat down to think, he thought back to how his plans have gotten this way. They were going so well until this summer. Albus should have been ashamed of himself, he was in Slytherin. As a snake he was supposed to be cunning, and not be able to be caught when a plan backfired. At school, he made friends with all the right people, and people wanted to be friends with him. Although the Dumbledore name was not as famous as a Potter and Black, the Dumbledore's were still well respected, and they believed in blood purity. After school, Dumbledore toured Europe and saw all the magical sights until he felt the call to save the world. Grindelwald was attacking Britian when Albus came back and joined up with the Ministry's special defense team. At the final battle with Grindelwald, Albus took him on one on one. After the fight the British Ministry gave him the Order of Merlin, First Class. Dumbledore loved all the attention that he was getting. Slowly working his way into proper pureblood circles, Dumbledore started to spread his ideals around. His ideals were very well liked with "proper" purebloods who thought that blood purity was the only way to go. After finally reaching the post of Supreme Mugwump he started to fight for muggleborn rights in the world. Keeping in contact with all of his pureblood buddies he was able to pass some laws and delay some laws that affected the entire wizarding culture. When Tom Riddle came to Hogwarts, Dumbledore decided to try his hand at making the greatest cover up the wizarding world has ever known. He slowly led Tom to the purebloods ideology. When Tom was properly in place and became Lord Voldemort. That is when Dumbledore struck back at him. The Order of the Phoenix was created to combat Tom's Death Eaters. Although they were meant to combat the Death Eaters, Dumbledore never truly had given them a chance to when. He then had a fake prophecy made which he was going to sell to Voldemort. Albus was never counting on Snape overhearing the prophecy so he had to act quickly. He had the Potters hide and then put the idea in Peter's head to betray the Potters. He watched from the window as struck the Potters down with killing curses so Dumbledore put Voldemort secretly under the Imperious curse and had him cast a curse that looked like the killing curse and just gave a person a scar. He then sent a curse at Voldemort, and retreated back to Hogwarts. He didn't want to look like a hero just yet. Being a witness to the Potter Will he had Hagrid take Harry to the Dursleys. There he left Harry. Five years later he checked up on the Dursleys and he noticed that they were treating Harry like a second son, Dumbledore erased the memory of being nice to Harry and inplanted false memories of hate. He then put a hate word up around the house and on the Dursley's. Dumbledore knew that if Harry had been loved as child, he wouldn't have been so easy to bend to do Dumbledore's willing. Although Snape or McGonagall usually go to let the muggleborns know about the wizarding world, he had Hagrid go so Hagrid could impress ideals on Harry that made him hate Slytherin. Watching Harry go through the first five years of his Hogwarts education, Dumbledore was happy the way things were turning out. Harry would be willing to die for the cause of the "light" and if he did end up winning, Dumbledore would just kill him saying he was another Dark Lord. One thing Dumbledore did not count on was the fact that Harry had feelings for Hermione instead of the person who looked like his mother Ginny. Molly and he figured out that when Ginny became pregnant with Harry's first baby, Dumbledore would send him to Azkaban to teach him a lesson, because a half blood should not be a father to pureblood child. Hermione would just have to be given to Ronald. O well, he thought better get this plan in motion, getting up from his seat he walked to the dungeon to talk to Professor Snape.

"Severus, I would like you to make the strongest love potion you can muster."

"What for Albus?" Severus asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"For Harry and Ginny, they are to start loving each other. Make another one for Hermione and Ronald. I need to get rid of Ms. Grangers influence on Harry." Severus who was one of the few people truly privy on the plan nodded his head and started to get to work. He smiled evilly because he knew how much Potter was going to not enjoy this. They did not know about the promise ring yet so, they really thought this idea was going to work.

Albus walked back to the office and decided to try one last time to reach Harry. If he didn't hear from him today, he was officially going to declare him kidnapped by the Dursley's and then it would be legal for him to chase the muggles.

_Dear Harry-_

_Can you please tell me where you are? It is for your own safety that I find out where you are. If I don't know where you are I won't be able to bring you to safety. Please respond immediately when you get this. _

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Meanwhile at Potter Manor, harry just reread the letter the Headmaster sent. Instead of sending a reply, Harry burned the note thinking when will he get it through his think head. Harry did not want to talk to him. Harry decided about a week ago that he wasn't going to become a light wizard or a dark wizard he was going to become gray. The reason for this realization was the fact that the "dark" wizards were usually very cunning and he thought that was very good of them being able to look after themselves and be able to get some actions accomplished. He also thought that the light side followed Dumbledore too blindly and Harry felt that it was useless to follow someone so blindly, not being able to think for themselves. However he did not agree with the dark wizards on the fact the purebloods were the only "true" wizarding race. Deciding to write a letter to Ragnok, because the last time Harry talked to Ragnok was when Ragnok said he would have some interesting information come up on Harry's birthday.

_Director Ragnok-_

_I am writing this note to you to inquire about what you wanted to talk to me about. A week and a half ago you said you would make some interesting information be known when I turned 16. Well today I turned 16 and am interested in finding out what you have to say. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Potter-Black_

Deciding to get Hermione who was probably in the library _again_ he decided to go the library and see what was up.

"Hey Hermione, I just sent a letter to Ragnok asking what he wanted to talk to me about. I think you should probably come downstairs seeing as he will probably respond right away." Harry said with a smile on his face as he saw Hermione reading.

"No problem, Harry, just let me finish this chapter." Hermione said, as Harry looked at her with a look, that pretty much meant, what Hermione is willing to put a book down.

They walked downstairs and as Harry predicated there was a noted from Ragnok sitting on table.

_Lord Potter-Black_

_As promised, I am willing to meet with you at this exact moment in time. Please say the word and the portkey will take you directly to my office. _

_Director Ragnok_

Harry and Hermione grabbed the letter and felt the tug of portkey as they landed gracefully on there feet. Director Ragnok gave them a toothy smile as they sat down at the chairs facing his desk.

"Welcome, Lord Potter-Black. It is nice to see you again. How is training going?" Director Ragnok stated sincerely.

"It's going very well. I am getting a lot accomplished now that I do not have any blocks on my magic. What did you want to talk to me about?"Harry responded back.

"Well like it stated in your parents will, when you turn 16 you are to be let known about all the Potter holdings. The Black will has also included the same stipulation, when you received the contents of your parents holdings you were to also be let known about Black holdings. After looking over your holdings I noticed that you own some pretty significant business's in both the magical and muggle world. One of the most interesting ones is that your parents bought a muggle company called Grunnings and a house in Surrey. We examined the house and found a bunch of hate wards surrounding the property so we took them down. Without further ado I guess here in a complete listing of your property's and holdings." Ragnok stated handing Harry a sheet of parchment.

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter Investments/Property's _

_Property's_

_Potter Manor, Scotland _

_Godric's Cottage, Godric's Hollow _

_#4 Privet Drive, Surrey_

_The Potter House, London _

_Condo, New York on 5__th__ Avenue _

_Potter House, Laguna Beach California_

_Investments_

_1/4__th__ ownership, Daily Prophet _

_1/4__th__ ownership, Lightning Broom Company _

_1/8__th__ ownership, Gladrags Wizard Wear_

_1/16__th__ ownership, Chudley Cannons _

_Full Ownership, Grunnings _

_1/8__th__ ownership, General Motors _

_½ ownership, Apple Company _

Harry was speechless, he owned some pretty big companies in both worlds. He was surprised at one though, even though Ragnok mentioned he had ownership over Grunnings it still shocked him. Harry thought long and hard and decided that if Ron would ever become mature, he would give him the Chudley Cannons ownership, Sirius promised Ron in the will, but he would never tell Ron that he still owned a 1/16th of the Cannons. Turning the paper he noticed all the Black Family holdings.

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black Investments/Property's _

_Property's _

_Black Family Manor, Ireland _

_#12 Grimmauld Plac, London (Now leased to Albus Dumbledore) _

_Black House, The Hamptons _

_Unnamed Island in the Atlantic _

_Investments _

_1/4__th__ ownership, Daily Prophet _

_1/4__th__ ownership, Nimbus Broom Company _

_Full Ownership Zonko's _

_½ ownership, Chudley Cannons _

_Full Ownership, Borgin and Burkes _

Well, Harry thought he has a lot of control in the wizarding world. Harry decided that after he was done here he was going to visit the Dursley's and see how they were doing. According to the goblins, they erased the bad memories the Dursley's had of Harry and replaced them with positive ones.

"Well, thank you for the help with this. I think I'll stop by the Dursley's and let them know I am fine. Are you sure they will remember me?." Harry asked.

"Yes they will remember who you are. I trust the goblins who broke the headmasters curse on them. I would watch yourself though, don't want to give too much away. Have a good day and see you tomorrow at your birthday party." Ragnok bowed to Harry.

Harry grabbed Hermione's and they portkeyed over to Privet Drive near the park, where Harry transfigured their clothes into respectable clothes. Walking up the driveway to the house, Harry was really nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect of the Dursley's. Although he trusted the goblins he still wasn't sure if they would remember who he was. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Harry calmly knocked on the door. Dudley opened the door.

"Harry, What are you doing home? I thought you were staying with the wizards over the summer." Harry had never seen the Dursley's like this so it rocked him to the core. He shivered just thinking about it.

"What, Big D, can't I come visit my cousin sometime? Harry jabbed back.

"Nice. Yeah, come on in. Mom is making my favorite." Dudley said as he opened the door for Harry, and turned around to lead him to the kitchen. "Mom, guess who came to visit? Harry."

"Harry, so wonderful to see you again. Look you brought Hermione over." Aunt Petunia said as she gave Harry a hug that would rival Mrs. Weasley's. The thing that shocked Harry even more was when, Uncle Vernon got up off the couch and waddled over and gave Harry a nice strong handshake, with a nice to see you.

"Well, you guys, I came here just to visit. Just wanted to let you know that today I found out that I own Vernon's Company and this house. Don't worry I wouldn't put you out a job or a house I just wanted to let you know that your job is secure." Harry stated in a business like tone.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Harry. We really appreciate that. Now you and Hermione must sit down and eat with us." Vernon sounded really happy when he said this. Harry and Hermione took seats at the table and enjoyed a very good meal. Halfway through the meal, Harry and Hermione heard pops outside.

Looking at Harry, Hermione stated almost scared, "Harry, those are apparition pops. Somebody must know we are here." Harry jumped up from the table and sent Hermione to protect the backdoor and Harry ran to the front door. A second later the doorbell rang. Harry motioned for the Dursley's to remain calm and beckoned them to answer the door as Harry and Hermione had both doors covered in case of an emergency. When Petunia opened the door, Dumbledore strode into the house like he owned the place. Following him in was Kingsley, Hestia Jones, Molly Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody. Looking around Dumbledore spotted Harry and Hermione and gave them a cold stare that went away so quickly to his grandfatherly smile.

"Harry, my boy, so glad to see you are safe and sound. "Dumbledore said in an air of finality that sounded like it solved all the world's problems.

"Headmaster." Harry said as he gave Dumbledore a curt nod.

"Why, Harry why did you have to disappear for two weeks. You weren't safe." Dumbledore eyes continued to twinkle.

"I was safe. You just thought I wasn't safe because you weren't able to have complete control over me." Harry snapped back, then his mind shields snapped back into place.

"Harry, that is no way to talk to the Headmaster." Mrs. Weasley roared back.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I am able to talk to anybody in a manner that pleases me." Harry gave her a deathly glare and if looks could kill she would be dead right now.

"Well, Harry, you might want to rethink that because we are going to take you headquarters where you will stay safe. No more running away from our problems now." Dumbledore said in a tone that he seemed to think was the end of the conversation.

"I don't think so, Headmaster. You unfortunately do not have any power of where I choose to spend my summers. You are the Headmaster of Hogwarts, which means the only control you have of me is during the school term. During the summer months I am able to choose wherever I want." Harry stated back trying to use some logic.

"Unfortunately, no you can't. As of last week, I became your legal magical guardian. I can choose wherever I want you to stay."Dumbledore replied back smugly. Mrs. Weasley looked really happy when he said this. Harry was thinking she was like, yes now I can set up Ginny.

"That, sir is where you are wrong. You are not my legal guardian. Sirius emancipated me in his will. I am able to choose where I live and who I choose to be with." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, the last part was more of jab to Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, how you can you choose to be with her. Ginny is somebody that looks like your mother. How can you not want to date somebody that looks like the mother you never knew." Mrs. Weasley also thought this would end the conversation.

"That's the exact reason why I would never date Ginny. Plus from what I heard from Sirius my mother was much nicer." Harry looked hurt after the comment about his mom.

"Potter men always go for redheads."

"Not really, Mrs. Weasley. From what I have found out about Potter men, they choose the wisest and brightest witch of their generation. Hermione fits in that category." Harry said turning away from Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, where could you have found that out. There is no mention of that in the Hogwarts library." Albus said. While he said this, Harry looked over at Hermione and was like, bloody hell, we slipped up.

"Now, Harry, before this turns ugly why don't you grab this portkey and we can be on our way. You can go back to headquarters and we can discuss this." Dumbledore said as he tried to give him a piece of rope.

"I don't think you understand me sir. I am not going to headquarters. I am not going to follow you anymore. You have no say on where I go out of school. You were hoping that I would go willingly and you would then "forget" that we have to talk. Nope, sorry sir I am leaving." With that Harry moved his wand toward his ring and Dumbledore moved with the speed of somebody half his age. Harry felt the pull of a portkey, and landed spoiled on the floor holding onto Hermione.

A/N Just to let you know, I am turning Harry "Gray". I know everybody is going to seem out of character but when a person goes AU that's what happens. The spell the goblins put on the Dursley's turned all the bad memories of Harry into positive ones. I know this chapter is a little bad, I still have to get back into the swing of things again. Next update will probably be around Christmas time as a present to my loyal readers. Please Rate/Review. Hrddawg306


	10. Escape Artists

A/N I hope you guys are having a good holiday. Thanks to all my reviewers. I would like to spend a couple words clearing the air. Ok, some of my contradictions arose from not deciding to write at least a general outline of the story beforehand which was a no-no. In Chapter 9 I finally started to write out an outline of where I wanted the story to go. I don't want to spend a long time explaining all my decisions so here we go. 1) Draco is going to appear shortly, I am not telling weather Sirius is wrong or right. 2) The hate wards were put around the Privet Drive Property when Dumbledore found out Harry was in a loving home. That was two of the major contradictions I noticed from the reviewers. Anywho lets on with the show.

**Chapter 10: Escape Artists **

Harry and Hermione landed from there portkey ride with a loud thud and a groan. Looking around they realized that they did not arrive at Potter Manor as planned but in fact arrived at Grimmauld Place. As they were getting up, Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley landed next to them. Harry immediately reacted by reaching for his ring while at the same time grabbing for Hermione's hand. Dumbledore reached and stopped Harrys wand tip by summoning his wand to his hand. At the same time Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione away from Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Why did you have to try to escape like that? You know we have your best interests at heart. How about you give me the Potter ring so I can keep it for safe keeping? When you turn seventeen I can return this to you and then you can take the proper head of the House of Potter." Dumbledore said with his hand outstretched and the mad twinkle being in full force.

"Headmaster, you can't hold onto the ring of a Potter. You have no Potter blood in you. The ring would disappear; you would know that already though wouldn't you. You were hoping I would give it to you after you flashed your grandfatherly smile and eye twinkle. This summer I learned all about the strings you pulled. The disregard of my parents will, the taking of the money from my vault and the holding me with the Dursely's in a non-loving environment."Harry practically yelled back. Hermione tried to escape from Mrs. Weasley to try to settle Harry down but she had a death hug on her.

"It was for the greater good, my boy. I felt that if you were raised by a proper wizard you would have become arrogant and cocky. I felt that your parents wouldn't want that in a child. They would want their child to become loving and have the ability to think on their feet."Dumbledore stated calmly. In the back his mind Dumbledore was also thinking, so I can control you easier also.

"Headmaster, do you know what I went through with the Dursley's? I was starved, worked like a slave, called a freak, I didn't know my real name until I entered school. I felt no love for them, and they felt none for me. I know why you placed the hate ward around Privet Drive. You placed the ward there so when I finally got to Hogwarts, I would look to you to be my savior and hero. That is why you continued to send me back there every year. You knew that I would always be thankful to be rescued and could be easier controlled. Don't play the blood ward game. There is no such thing a blood ward. You know as well as I do that all the protections you put around Privet Drive could be put around any home. I am no longer going to be a puppet in your game, Headmaster. If you don't stop trying to control where I go, I am seriously thinking of transferring out of Hogwarts and maybe leaving the wizarding world all together." Harry said calmly. Harry felt that if he would explode it would not be good for his attempt to gain at least some independence. What the Headmaster didn't know was that he didn't control the wards at Grimmauld Place, Harry did. Any type of ward that the headmaster put up could be taken down by Harry. Also Harry had an ace in the hole, in the fact that Sirius put a prank in the will. Grimmauld Place was not owned by Dumbledore like he thought but by Harry, so if need be, Harry could recall the lease on the place and the Order of the Phoenix would be without a Headquarters.

"My boy, I am sorry we have to keep having this exact same argument. I only look out for you, because of the greater good. The wizarding world would crumble under Voldemort if you left Britain or our world all together. I can't allow you to transfer. That is one part of your life I can decide for you. From this instance on you are only allowed to attend Hogwarts. Any attempt by you to apply for transfer will be shot down immediately. However if you behave and stay at Headquarters I can see about dropping your Quidditch ban. I know how much you love playing the sport. I am also requiring you to stay at Headquarters. It is not safe anywhere else. I am putting wards around the house so you can't escape. It's for your own good. Next week I would like to start training you for the upcoming war. I would ask to take your wands but I am sure that you won't leave the house."Dumbledore still had a smile plastered on his face and put up the proper wards.

"So basically I am a prisoner in this house. I don't agree to this one bit."Harry was about to take down the wards but a voice in the back of his said to wait for a while.

"You don't have to like it. I am only doing this for your safety and the greater good."With that statement Dumbledore left.

Harry was about to leave the room when Mrs. Weasley stopped him "Harry, I would like to talk to you about Hermione. I don't think you should be dating here. She is a muggle-born plus she is bossy to you. I don't think she is a proper person for the future Head of the House of Potter should be dating. However, I think Ginny would be a perfect person for you to date. She is a pureblood so all the purebloods will like her, she has a fiery strike that can protect you in the case of danger and she has the ability to love you unconditionally, while at the same time let you be yourself."

"Mrs. Weasley, I have no idea why you insist on trying to set me up with your daughter other than I think you can hope I die so you can take control of the Potter wealth. She looks like my mother from what I hear. No person in their right mind would try to date a girl that looks exactly like his mother. Also in case you hadn't noticed, my mom was a muggle-born and my dad was completely fine with that. Hermione can be bossy at times but the only reason why she is so bossy is because she is only looking out for me. Now if you will excuse me I will be going up to my room." With that Harry got up from the table, gave Hermione a smile and walked upstairs to the room he used during the summer last year. When he walked into the room and found Ron laying on the bed in the room, Harry turned around and walked to a different room. It ended up being Sirius's old room. In the room he had red and gold trim, surrounding pictures of his dad, his mom, Remus and no Peter. Harry laughed thinking Peter probably ran away from the pictures. Harry laid on the bed thinking how he was going to get out of this predicament. At least he had his wand and the ring, why would they be this stupid. Harry was buying his time. He didn't want to showcase his powers just yet. Harry decided he could live a week here as long as everybody stayed out of his way. Smiling evilly, Harry decided him and Hermione were going to make their big escape the day Dumbledore arrived to start his "lessons". Make a big scene, too bad he wasn't going to be around to watch the after show fireworks. As he was thinking, Remus walked into the room. When he saw Harry, he ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Harry, I was so worried about you. I thought the worst when you disappeared so when you sent me that letter I was so happy to find out you where safe. However Dumbledore was not happy when he showed up at your house to pick you up. He kept stating it was for the greater good and this boy has to ruin it. What have you been up to since you got off the train." Remus looked trustworthy so Harry in turn started with the letter he received from Sirius to finding out about Dumbledore to finding out about the Potter and Black wealth. Harry and Remus had a little laugh when he was going to escape and another chuckle about the reactions of the Weasley's when they found out about the Promise Rings. Remus and he were talking for two hours before they heard the dinner call.

Walking down the stairs Harry went into the kitchen. Seeing an open spot next to Hermione, Harry sat down. "Now, Harry and Ron, how about you two switch places? That way Harry can be next to Ginny and Hermione can be next to Ronald. I think that table arrangement will work out very nicely."Mrs. Weasley said with a smile on her face hoping that would make the world a better place. Harry and Hermione instead chose to ignore her. Seeing that this way wasn't going to work she decided that tonight she would start brewing love potions to make sure that the two couples she wanted to happen, would happen. Even though that would make the bond of marriage illegal for a Noble and Most Ancient House, Mrs. Weasley was sure that the law could be bent to her favor. Marrying Ron to Hermione would hurt the Weasley name even more, but they weren't considered Nobles so the law didn't apply to them. Plus, Hermione was a mudblood so it was completely legal for her to have love potions in her system. After all she will be grateful that a pureblood would stoop down to the level of marrying a muggleborn.

Dinner was a quiet affair because it seemed like the first person to say anything negative the entire world would explode. After all finishing their dinner quietly, Hermione mentioned she had to go do some studying for classes for next year. Harry took the hint to meet her in the library in 45 minutes. Before Harry was able to get to his room he was confronted by Ron.

"Potter, why did you have to steal my girl away from me. You knew I liked her yet you decided to be Mr. Boy-Who-Lived and used some sort of charm on her to like you instead of me." Ron was turning the famous Weasley red.

"I did not steal her from you. Yes I know you had feelings for her but unfortunately she didn't have any feelings back. Now if you will excuse me I would like to go to my room and get some rest it has been a very hectic day."Harry tried to push past Ron but Ron just dug his feet into the carpet and refused to move.

"On top of that you recall the money I have earned for being your friend. What a nice way to repay a friend take their money because they don't have a use for it, but could care less because they just need more money. O well, I have one thing you don't have, I own the Cannons and have half ownership. At least your godfather did something right by getting killed. I now own my own team. I have something the Great Harry Potter does not have. His own team." Ron had a smug look on his face. Harry on the other hand was furious. Harry lost a godfather and Ron didn't care because it benefited him. Before Ron could move Harry had his wand point at Ron's neck.

"Take back what you said about Sirius." Harry's eyes were no longer a warm emerald green but a portkey fire green. Ron stood quivering under Harry's look and Harry released him pushing him into the room. After Harry was sure he was safely in the room, Harry performed a disillusionment charm on himself and crept to the library. Looking around he spotted Hermione reading a table. Removing the charm Harry walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. After doing that, Harry put up privacy wards to make sure they weren't overheard.

"Ok, before you start talking you know that git of person who thinks before he speaks. Well just now he said Sirius did something right by getting killed. He now gets to own the Cannons, what he doesn't know is that I have final say in whether he gets to own them. Well, I think I will let him own the Cannons just to piss him off because with my 1/16th ownership I am able to veto any move he makes. I read up on wizarding rules in the past week and I noticed that if you owned a part of a wizarding company you were able to veto any decision that the owner makes." Harry had a evil glint in his eye when he said this.

"Well, I stopped caring what the git does. I was researching the promise rings and anytime they try to force us to be with different people using magical means the magic backfires. If they become really persistent magic takes over and takes their magic, but by that point they already have a bunch of injuries so we really have nothing to worry about."Hermione stated in her know-it-all tone.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Okay I decided on when we are going to escape. I think we should plan for our escape to happen the day that Dumbledore comes back for my "lessons". I say we drop the wards then immediately portkey out of here back to the manor. Give them no time to think of a defensive strategy."

"I think that will work very well, what I want to know is what Dumbledore is going to try to teach you." Hermione looked opposite of the way she normally looks when finding out about a new subject.

"Well, what I think is going to happen is Dumbledore is first going to attempt to tell me I am too young to learn the art of war. When he finally does cave Mrs. Weasley is going to insist that Ron and Ginny also learn that way they don't feel left out. Finally when he does do his teaching, most of the time it will be covering really complex spells that he knows I will have a problem with. These spells I think are going to be completely useless in a battle because they will be spells that take time to set up."

"Well that makes sense. It gives him control. I think we should be fine in battle once we get out of here. We are already in Auror training courses for all the core classes and N.E.W.T.S for all the basic classes. Amazing what happens when unblocked magic lets you retain information. What I want to know is, are you serious about leaving the United Kingdom and maybe the Wizarding World all together?" Hermione looked concerned when she said this.

"Honestly, yes I am. I don't know how much more of this controlling I can take. I know that Britain will fall if I leave but that is the least of my worries. I am being controlled to become a weapon of somebody else's bidding. If this is how the wizarding world decides to treat me so be it. I'm out, I'll live in one of the hidden Potter or Black properties."Harry sounded like he already thought this all out, which he has.

"What are you going to do about schooling? The Headmaster said that he will block any transfer. Also I would follow you anywhere you would go."Hermione stated in support.

"Well, what our esteemed Headmaster doesn't know is once we took our O.W.L.S we are free to transfer anywhere we want, all we would need is the approval of the school we are transferring to. 99% of people stay at Hogwarts because it's comfortable. Plus I am legally an adult so I could leave school anytime I want. If I do decide to transfer out, I am more than likely going to attend a school in the United States. I heard Salem Wizarding Institute is the best of the best, kind of like the Oxford of the muggle colleges. I appreciate the fact you will go wherever I go." Harry gave her a warm hug in thanks.

"Well, I think we have a lot to think about. I think they will be presently surprised when they find all this out. What I want to know is where Ron got this idea in his head that I would be a good match for him, and where Mrs. Weasley got it in her head that you would date somebody that looks like your mother."Hermione shuddered when she thought this one through.

"Well, I think she thinks because I am the Boy-Who-Lived her daughter would be perfect for me, plus it would move her up in the social scene and give her a chance to get to my money. Dumbledore went along with the way of thinking because that is what he does. All he thinks about is the greater good. Who even knows what that means. You were promised to Ron because you are my best friend. Ron was paid off, and what would hurt me more than have my best friend be taken from me by a "good friend". That is why I gave you the Promise Ring. I didn't want to have a chance at losing you, Hermione. I haven't been able to admit that until now." Harry said holding onto Hermione's shoulders. Harry decided it was time to go to bed after this hectic day. Giving Hermione a good night, Harry dropped the privacy wards and walked back to Sirius not his room. Deciding now would be a good time to go to sleep, Harry was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

A/N That ends Ch. 10. I hope you enjoyed that. Ch.11 will probably be up sometime next week. Please Rate/Review. Thanks. Hrddawg306.


	11. Meeting of the Order

A/N I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, that honor goes to JKR. Thanks for reviews for the previous chapter. I am sorry that I didn't update sooner but have been pretty sick the past week. I hope you guys enjoyed your New Years more than I did. Without further ado here is Chapter 11.

**Chapter 11: Special Meeting of the Order of the Phoenix**

Harry woke up from his very peaceful sleep in Sirius's room. Rolling out of bed Harry trudged to the Master bathroom and got ready for the day. Walking down to breakfast Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley slip something into the pumpkin juice. Giving Mrs. Weasley a morning nod, Harry sat down at the table and started to feed on the food. As Hermione walked into the room, Harry looked her in the eye and gave her a small wink that nobody noticed except for Hermione. Last night Harry and Hermione decided that there signal would be a small nod or wink if one of them felt that they were going to be slipped something. Mrs. Weasley brought Harry out of his stuporby each handing all of them a parchment envelope. On it were their O.W.L test results. Opening his up Harry noticed he did pretty good on his tests.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter_

_Enclosed is your Ordinary Wizarding Levels (O.). A score of Acceptable or above will earn you an O.W.L. If a student does not pass a core class (Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration) they will have to take the OWL test again in that certain subject. Because the OWL results determine which classes you (the student) can take in your Sixth year a meeting with your House's Head is to be completed before classes start on September 2. Any questions, please owl your Head of House. _

_**Astronomy-A**_

_**Charms-E**_

_**Defense against the Dark Arts-O**_

_**Herbology-E**_

_**History of Magic-D**_

_**Potions-E**_

_**Transfiguration-E**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures-E**_

_**Divination-D**_

_**Total OWLs-8**_

_Congratulations , you have earned 8 total OWLs. Have a good term. _

_Sincerely,_

_Amanda Milbank_

_Head of Department of Education, Ministry of Magic _

Harry was very happy with the results that he had earned. 8 OWL's were pretty good. Although he had the proper amount of OWLs to take the NEWT classes required to become an Auror, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to become an Auror anymore after what he found out about the wizarding world. Harry decided he would decide in the next couple of weeks of what kind of career he would focus on after he left school.

Harry was thinking deeply when Mrs. Weasley read over his shoulder and noticed what he received. She then gave him a big hug, which surprised him seeing as he hasn't been the nicest person to her in the past couple of weeks, but well she still thinks I dating her daughter, Harry thought. "Congratulations, Harry your parents would have been so proud. You are also on the path to becoming an Auror like your father. Let's all raise a goblet for you doing so well on your OWLs." Harry decided to play along, knowing full well that the promise ring would diffuse any sort of love potion found in a drink. After sipping on the drink Harry, decided that in order to satisfy Mrs. Weasley he would just give her short answers that really didn't accomplish much. After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were required to clean out the attic without magic. Even with them cleaning this house for a year the house still looked dingy and dark. It was almost like the house didn't want to be cleaned. After a quick lunch, Harry and them went back up to the attic to continue cleaning. When Harry was trying to move a huge trunk, he felt somebody sneak up behind him. Turning around quickly he noticed it was Ginny. "What can I Do for you, Ginny?" Harry sounded annoyed when he said this.

"Harry, I was wondering, why don't you like me. From what everybody has told me, I look like your mother. I think it would be an honor to become your girlfriend, our kids would like just us." Ginny smiled sweetly, which Harry wasn't buying knowing full well that the only reason she was going after him was because he was rich and he was the chosen one.

"That is the exact why I cannot date you Ginny. I don't want to date somebody that looks like my mother, it would be too weird. Besides I am already with Hermione. She is much nicer to me and has always been my best friend. Shut up, Ron, you never were as good a friend, your jealousy got in your way. Ginny, the first year you were at Hogwarts you were too embarrassed to talk to me. I noticed all the boyfriends you had. If they were to make me jealous and notice you were a girl they didn't work. They only made you look bad. Now if you will please leave me alone, we have to finish cleaning this attic."Harry said turning back around. Ginny was too flabbergasted at the way Harry was talking to her to have a comeback. Knowing full well he would hear about this at dinner Harry continued to clean.

Once dinner rolled around all of them were really dirty. Before heading down for the meal Harry and them each took a shower. Once he was seated at the kitchen table, Mrs Weasley really let Harry have it. "Harry, how could you talk that way to a woman, your future wife no less? I am extremely disappointed in the way you have been acting lately. First you go and kill off Sirius, next you go and run away where we cant find you, finally when you do find you, all the time you aren't listening to a word we are saying. We only look out for you. We always have your best interests at heart." Mrs. Weasley turned her normal shade of red.

Harry on the other hand was really cool. Turning to Mrs. Weasley, "You have never had my best interests at heart. My parents will was completely ignored, I had money stolen from me, and you for some reason think your daughter is the only person I am allowed to date because she looks like my mother. News flash for you, a guy doesn't want to go out with somebody that looks exactly like his mother. I know you want all the glory that comes with dating the Chosen One, but I don't want any of the fame. I would give up all the money in the world just to have my family back. Now if you excuse me, I would like to finish my dinner in peace." Harry grabbed a bowl of noodles and started to eat, Mrs Weasley was in shock the entire meal. Once the meal was over, Mrs. Weasley ushered them out of the room because a meeting of the Order was taking place tonight. Harry was walking up the stairs when he was assaulted by two red blurs. One of them put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make a noise. Noticing that is was Fred and George, Harry instantly stopped fighting. After that they let him go. "Are you guys now in the order?" Harry asked hoping that the answer was yes.

"We are. Scared our dear mother when she found out. She tried to veto the vote, but she didn't have any power seeing as we are adults. But this is not the reason we are up here." Fred said in a low tone.

"No, we figured that you would like to spy on the order and not be caught, so we came up with a set of Extendable Ears that cannot be summoned and can be disillusioned not to be seen. It comes with a recording device like a Pensive that can be listened to later on. It is very useful. We felt if you were ever in need of such a pair they would be very helpful. The meeting is in the Grand Ballroom tonight. I heard its going to be a good one. We found a closet next to the Grand Ballroom that we put under a Fidelius Charm so you can hide in there and still listen to a conversation in the next room. Good luck." With that the twins left as they were leaving they handed Harry a piece of paper that had the location of the closet on it. Deciding it was now or never Harry snuck back downstairs. Having to be really careful because Harry didn't have his invisibility cloak with him, Harry made it to the closet. Luckily nobody spotted him and Harry noticed that a hole was cut in the door where you could look through. The twins looked in his general direction and gave him a wink. Slipping the extendable ear underneath the door, Harry could hear everything that was going on in the room. Harry didn't have to wait long before the meeting was starting. Dumbledore strode into the room like he owned the place and went to the front of the room. Harry noticed that he was a totally different person when he didn't have to keep up the grandfatherly expression.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. Let us call this meeting to order. Molly, will you please take roll?". Once everybody was accounted for Dumbledore started speaking again. "We are gathered tonight to let everybody know that the effort to return Harry Potter to safety has been accomplished. He has been put in a safe house and will be under constant surveillance to avoid another such problem." Dumbledore nodded.

"May I ask where the little brat was found?" Severus Snape asked with a sneer.

"You may, and I will gladly answer you. He was found with Ms. Granger at Privet Drive, yesterday. How he got back there I don't have the faintest clue but I assure you that I will find out the answer. After a little battle I was able to securely transport him back to safety." Dumbledore said like he had all the answers.

"May I ask what type of battle?" Severus asked hoping he could learn something for the Dark Lord.

"They were two very young and inexperienced Death Eaters who more than likely were not acting on Voldemort's orders. They must have gotten the information from Mrs. Figg was captured last month." Harry realized this was all a lie to make himself look good. Harry saw Mrs. Figg last night in her window before he arrived at the house. Mrs. Figg was probably kept out of the loop by Dumbledore just so he could pull this kind of stunt. Snape was afraid to go to his Master with this kind of information because he could get killed for this. Snape figured out that Dumbledore was saying all this to make himself look like the leader of the light. Deciding to hold his tongue, Sanpe nodded like he knew what was going on.

"Harry Potter's safety is our number one task. We cannot let him escape again but we cannot train him to fight. If we do that, we risk him getting cocky and maybe able to take down Voldemort, if that was to happen we would have to end up killing him because he would become too powerful for the greater good. He has to be able to self sacrifice himself to improve the Wizarding World in general." Dumbledore continued. Harry already knew that was probably in store for him if he would have blindly followed Dumbledore on all his orders. Harry already had vowed not to do that so Harry had nothing to worry about that aspect of his safety.

"I will start to train him in the art of combat. I know it sounds like I am contradicting my previous statement however the spells I will be teaching him will be so complex that it will be completely useless to use them in a combat situation."Harry now knew why Mrs. Weasley didn't want Ron and Ginny to train with him. She already knew this. She wanted to make sure that they would be able to survive. That was surprising that she allowed Hermione the ability to train although Harry figured it didn't really matter one way or another if Hermione survived the war.

"Harry has since found out about his Black and Potter fortunes and it has made him a very wealthy child. I attempted to become his legal guardian but was denied when it was known that he is a legal adult in our world. This is a disturbing fact because he is now able to do magic anytime he wants to. Along with finding out about his adulthood and his money, Harry has discovered all the money that was in his vault that disappeared to different accounts. He has since requested that all monies be returned to him. This is bad for us because we are sponsored by him. We now have no money to buy supplies and go on missions. We have to find a different monetary source. It also means that all the money each of you was getting paid has been returned to him." Harry was really angry, in this entire conversation Dumbledore was making him look like the bad guy and Dumbledore look like the person who was hurt the most by Harry. Harry didn't know that being a Order member was considered a paid position.

"So with these new developments we have to figure out a way how to trust Harry again. He is always our number one priority. Without his sacrifice the wizarding world will collapse. That is why I am calling off the missions. We don't need to get into Gringotts anymore, the Ministry of Magic can wait, and we can really stop trying to warn muggles about the coming dangers. Our priority has changed to attempting to get back on Harry's good side where he trusts us again. That is where we can use your help Molly. Start making the love potions so Harry has somebody he can save. I will attempt to get back on his good side with the training. I guess I have no other orders of business. You are all dismissed. Severus and Molly can you stay behind. I have to talk to both of you." Dumbledore said with a twinkling eye. As the chairs were scraping against the wooden floor Harry was getting angry. Dumbledore did not do one signal thing other than spend the entire meeting bash him. Harry figured he had an unhealthy obsession with him. Harry however didn't realize how far he would go to try to control him. Staying hidden Harry put the extendable ear back in his real ear and started to listen. Harry was pretty sure he knew what they were going to talk about.

"Now I stopped you two from leaving because according to my spy in Gringotts, Harry has offered Ms. Granger a promise ring. A promise ring is a promise that you will give the person an engagement ring sometime in the near future and then a wedding ring. This is a huge problem to our plan because he is not with somebody who I feel is good for him. Another problem is that the promise ring has ancient magic surrounding it, which makes it hard to magically force him to like somebody else. However I think I might a have an idea. I think I will attempt to draw Ms. Granger away from Harry then if I have to hurt her. I read that is the only way this spell can be broken, however I don't want to do that because then that would just destroy any chance we have at getting Harry back in our control." Dumbledore said.

"Well, what if we make the strongest love potion possible. Even if it wouldn't have the desired affect could it weaken the magic in any way?" Molly asked.

"It is possible I am no expert on promise magic however it could be possible to slowly knock down the defenses of the magic. We should try that, Severus start work on the strongest possible love potion you can create. I will see you later."Dumbledore nodded to them and left the room. Mrs. Weasley and Snape also left the room. Harry had to laugh, magic was going to destroy them if they continued to go about this path of attempting to set him up with somebody. Harry waited for five minutes before sneaking back upstairs. Walking to the library to think Harry ran into Hermione. Deciding to let her know all about the meeting, Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her to a corner of the room. Putting up privacy spells Harry proceeded to let her know everything that had happened in the meeting. She also had to laugh at Dumbledore. Once he realized his mistake of not fully knowing the power of promise magic it would be too late.

"Well it looks like we a have to look out for." Hermione said her wheels already turning in her head.

"Yeah we do. I think we should create a inner circle of friends that we can trust. Kind of like Voldemort has his Death Eaters and Dumbledore has the Order. I think we should include members of the Order like Remus and the twins. I know that this may sound weird and everything but I think we should also find out why Sirius said to trust Malfoy. He may be a valuable asset to us if he is able to be used. If not , no big problem although it wouldn't hurt to try. After gathering this group of people I think we should create a meeting place for us to meet and discuss how we are going to attack this problem of Voldemort and Dumbledore. We are going to create a 5th side to this war. There will be the Ministry, Voldemort, Dumbledore, The Order and us. We will have to be able to take down all sides. The Ministry is probably going to be the easiest because now with Fudge out of office we should become believable again, hopefully. I think Dumbledore will actually be harder to take down than Voldemort because Dumbledore will not want to admit that its not always about the greater good. Voldemort we can just take down with brute force. The order will follow whoever is on the light side at the time with a few exceptions. What do you think?" Harry said.

"I think it all sounds good. It sounds like you have this thing totally thought out. Like I said last night I will follow you whichever path you choose. I think we should go to bed before we get caught. Even though its only 10 o'clock Mrs. Weasley will still have a heart attack because we are not in bed yet" Hermione said. With that Harry and Hermione got up and walked to their separate rooms. As he was laying in bed, harry was mulling over the ideas on how he could approach Draco Malfoy safely. This was going to be a tough letter to write. Harry fell asleep thinking about this.

A/N This was a tough chapter to write because I didn't know how I was going to start it. I think I am starting to try up the loose ends I accidently left open. Please Rate/Review. I should have Chapter 12 up sometime I just don't know the exact time yet. Hrddawg306


	12. An Interesting Stay

A/N Here is another chapter of my story. I finally have some ideas running through my head. I have had a massive writer block the past month. It has been tough. The hardest thing about writing this story is trying to separate myself from the other manipulative Dumbledore with Weasley bashing stories that I love to read. So that has been the reason for the about month break. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten on this story. I enjoy reading every single one of them, even the ones that point out the mistakes in my story. I actually like reading those types of reviews more than the ones that just say good story(no offense). In this chapter Harry contacts Malfoy. I know in Chapter 5 at the Will Reading, Sirius said he was just like his father. That was an oversight on my part. I mean to make *spoiler alert* good *end spoiler alert*. Take what was said in the 1st chapter.

I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, if I did would I be going to college. I guess I am done rambling in a long author note. Time for this story to continue on its road.

**Chapter 12: An Interesting Stay**

Harry got out of Sirius's bed. Stretching and making his way to the private shower, he was really thinking hard about life. The biggest thought running through his mind was the fact of what he was going to say in the letter to Malfoy. Still wondering why Sirius mentioned in his letter to trust Malfoy, Harry still had no clue what he was going to say to Malfoy. While in the shower, Harry thought about it and decided it would just be better if he just went straight and right out with it, with discretion. He couldn't let Malfoy know too much about the plans, if Malfoy decided not to at least to talk to Harry. Although since Malfoys mom was at least originally a Black, Harry would be able to use the Lord Black name to attempt to talk to Malfoy. Sitting down at his desk, Harry cast privacy and sensor wards around the door so he couldn't get interrupted. Grabbing a piece of parchment and quill, Harry started to write the letter.

_Dear Draco Malfoy_

_I know we have never been on the best terms since we started Hogwarts. I feel that is partly my fault. Let me start by saying I am sorry about the way I acted around you. You see, I just met Ronald Weasley and here you came in and started to insult my first ever _friend_ and I didn't like that. I should have at least listened to what you had to say. I now know that he is an egotistical git that only thinks about girls, food and Quiditich. I am not saying any of those things are bad things I am just saying that is all he thinks about. It is sickening, really. _

_Since summer let out I have thought about it and I realized I have had to reanalyze who my so called friends are. If nothing I have a feeling that I need a new inner circle of friends. I would like to meet you in a week at a place of my choosing. I might want to talk to you, Draco but it doesn't mean I am still looking out for myself. A little known fact, at the Sorting the hat wanted to put me into Slytherin but I already heard bad stuff about the house and I ended up meeting you. I know that not all people located in the Slytherin House are evil. To be in Slytherin, a person has to be cunning and intelligent. I guess you can say I am attempting to unlock my Slyhterin side. I hope to hear from you. Reply at any time. I hope to here from you. _

_Lord Black _

Attaching the letter to the owl that he found in the owlery since Hedwig was still at Potter Manor and was too known anyway through the owl out of the window and watched it fly off. Cancelling the charms on the door, Harry opened the door. Standing in the doorway was his three favorite people in the world, Molly, Ginny and Ron. Before he could even get a good morning in, Mrs. Weasley already was the famous Weasley red. Actually when Harry thought about it, it didn't like it was a Weasley trait because Arthur doesn't get mad so easily, must have been a Prewett characteristic. "How dare you close the door and put charms around the door. We have been trying to reach you for the past half an hour. Here you are just sitting in your room behind closed doors. How can we clean this filthy house if you are hiding from me." Mrs Weasley stopped to take a breath. Harry had to inwardly laugh at Mrs. Weasley. Here, Dumbledore was telling them they had to be nice to Harry if they wanted to get back on his good size and Mrs. Weasley just had to snap on him. Deciding to unlock some more of his Slytherin side Harry decided to humor them.

"I am sorry Mrs. Weasley. It's just that I wanted to be alone. This is my first time back in this house since last summer and seeing at its Sirius's old house I felt like being alone. That is why I chose Sirius's old room instead of with Ron. I decided this was the best way to honor him, by choosing his room." Harry looked sad when he was saying this. Inwardly, Harry was smiling because he just played the three Weasley like a guitar.

Instantly, Mrs. Weasley changed her mood. "That's a very good reason, dear. Now come down for lunch. I spent extra time preparing it seeing as we missed your birthday, come down for good food, good cake and good friends." Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him down the stairs. Deciding it would be worse if he fought back, Harry decided to comply. He was getting a free meal no use complaining. Harry had a feeling that his and Hermione's food would be spiked with love potions, but Harry didn't have to worry about anything. In a hidden journal up in his room, Harry was marking down each and every time Harry or Hermione were attempted to be dosed with love potions. In case he needed it, Harry would have a record that he could hand in to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Harry was dragged down the stairs and into the dining room. On the table was a mountain of food that Harry felt was dosed with love potions. Sitting around the table were the six Weasley's, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore. Harry was thinking, great just the majority of people who he wanted to spend his birthday with. Sitting down at the table, Harry and Hermione had to force a smile to the rest of the table. Grabbing some food because he was really hungry, Harry dug in and started to eat. After the meal, in which the Potter and Black ring was vibrating constantly from attempts to "dose" him with "poison", Mrs. Weasley brought out a massive cake. After downing the cake which Harry felt in all honesty was pretty good, they started to open the presents.

Dumbledore started the gift giving with his gift which was wrapped in a brightly colored paper. Harry was shaking his head inwardly at the old bat. The present was a pensive and a massive old book titled _The Art of Offensive and Defensive Spells for Battle by Laird Bartlet. _"Harry, my boy. I am sorry we have been having a disagreement. Think of this as an olive branch of sorts. Its all for the greater good. I would like you to read the first three chapters by our first lesson in 5 days. Now if you would excuse me, I am very busy today. I just wanted to stop by and give you your birthday present. I hope you enjoy it, Good Day." With that Dumbledore stood up and walked out the front door of Grimmauld Place and was gone. Harry thought it was very odd that Dumbledore spent a lot of money on Harry's birthday present. Thinking back to the conversation at the order meeting last night, Harry figured it was an attempt to get back on Harry's good side. It would take more than just a simple book to even rebuild that bridge of trust. Basically Dumbledore took the stance he has been taking this entire time, he did nothing wrong, it has been all Harry's fault with everything happening. Harry decided he was going to hide the pensive until he had it checked out, because in all likely hood it probably had some curse on there that copied everything into Dumbledore's pensive.

The Weasley twins were the next two people to give him presents. There was an assortment of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products even though Harry got free products for like having minority ownership in the company it was still the thought that counted. One funny note written in the card Harry found pretty interesting was with Sirius giving them Zonkos, they gave him minority ownership in that company as well. Harry glanced over at his three favorite people and each had an interesting expression on their face. Mrs. Weasley looked angry about the fact that they were giving away merchandise and childish gifts at that, good thing she didn't know about his minority ownership. Ron, Harry could easily tell, was his downright jealous self. Ginny on the otherhand was pretty hard to read. Harry figured she was just waiting for the chance to outshine everybody else's present.

The next people to give Harry presents were Moony and Tonks. They looked like regular old Marauders Journals but according to the note on the inside of the front cover if he spoke the password, it became a 2 way mirror with Moony. Harry didn't check out the enchantment because there were people here who Harry didn't want to have the password known to. Harry had the same enchantment on the diary he was keeping on the notes of his life since finding everything out.

The next gift came from Hermione. It contained some old books about the Dark Arts. Harry was sure these were from the Black Library. Harry had to inwardly laugh at this, because if Mrs. Weasley tried to take the books away from Harry to protect him, they would just return to the library. According to Moony, Sirius already foresaw this happening so to avoid this he put a spell on the library and anytime a book was taken from the library without giving a blood sample at the door, in2 days it would be returned to the library. According to Moony Sirius received Harry and Hermione's blood from some unknown source to complete this enchantment. Mrs. Weasley took the books away from Harry and gave Hermione another death glare. Ron looked green from jealousy. Harry could just see the wheels spinning in his head, how he was going to win Hermione over. Ginny looked angry at Hermione more for the fact that Hermione had Harry and not her.

The next person to give a gift was Mrs. Weasley. It came from both the Weasley parents so Harry had a feeling he could at least trust this gift 50%. It contained textbooks for this term. They all were new except the fact, Harry noticed that they were the required texts for becoming an auror. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to be an auror anymore. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to do something else like play Quidditch the rest of his life. How they were able to afford these gifts, Harry wasn't sure but he would certainly find out. Harry wasn't about to telling Mrs. Weasley off about the fact he didn't want to be an auror anymore. It just didn't feel like the right time.

The next person to give Harry a gift was Ron. Harry opened them and found a new set of Seeker gloves. Not a bad present to give somebody especially since the fact was Harry wanted to play Professional Quidditch the rest of his life. What Harry didn't know that Ron knew, was the fact Dumbledore was probably not going to override the lifetime ban Umbridge enforced last year. According to Dumbledore, it was too dangerous for Harry to be playing Quidditch. So without Harry knowing, Ron was basically insulting Harry, because most scouts started to look for talent during a players sixth year.

That left Ginny. Harry had absolutely no clue what she got him. It was going to be pretty interesting to see what she got. When Harry opened the present he found a necklace with a miniature stag on it. If he wasn't so mad at Ginny for the way she was acting he would have actually appreciated it. To humor her, he put it on and immediately felt his Potter Ring vibrate so it had to have some sort of charm on there. Harry wasn't sure what charm was on their so until he figured it out he would have to just ignore the vibrations in his ring because he didn't want to give away his knowing what was happening just yet. The three Weasleys all looked really happy when he put this on. Excusing himself Harry walked up to him room. Throwing some more privacy charms that only Hermione would be able to break, Harry took of the necklace and laid down on the bed.

After laying on the bed for about an hour a owl flew onto the window sill and knocked on the window. Seeing that it was the owl that Harry sent away to Malfoy earlier in the day, Harry decided to open the window and see what Malfoy wanted. Quickly checking the parchment for any curses, Harry smiled when he saw that there were no curses. Opening the letter Harry decided to start reading.

_Dear Potter_

_I appreciate the letter that you sent to me earlier today. I know it may seem like I am my father's son, however I have more in my mother than most people realize. A couple of years ago, if somebody would tell me I would turn out just like my father I would be glad to hear that. Now however I have a different view of things. In the past month I have seen my father get thrown into Azkaban for following somebodys order to a "t". I do not think this is right.I also do not feel that killing somebody just because they have a different outlook on life then you do is also wrong. I have realized the error of my ways. I was actually thinking of sending you a letter apologizing for my wrong doing. I guess you beat me to it._

_The Dark Lord has not asked me to follow in my fathers footsteps just yet but I have a feeling that is coming. I appreciate the offer you have given me. I am thinking about accepting it. I would just like to make one thing clear. I could have told you about Weasley right from the train. In fact I did tell you. I guess I should have been clearer about it. It will be tough to put the past behind us, however if we do attempt to reconcile i would be all for it. Again thanks for your letter. Keep me informed. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry was actually surprised about the way the letter was written. Thinking about it, it probably didn't surprise him that Draco was more like his mother than his father. Even though Draco was a bully he never did really lay a hand on a person to beat them up. He did most of his harassment with words. It made Harry a little bit happy to see that somebody actually was sorry for the way they acted. In the 6 total years, Harry was in the wizarding world only Hermione was the one who exhibited any sort of logic. She was right, wizards don't have much luck and they certainly don't know how to apologize, all they did was criticize the other for any wrong doing and never said they were sorry for doing anything wrong. Deciding it was time for dinner, Harry went downstairs and sat down at the table and ate. After getting up from the table, Harry caught Hermione's eye and she figured out to meet Harry in the library after everybody went to bed.

The next 3 hours went by painfully slow. He had to ignore many requests from Ron and Ginny. Ron, because he kept trying to want to play wizards chess, and Ginny kept trying to lie next to him. After they gave up and went to bed, Harry snuck up to the 4th floor and snuck into the library. Harry noticed Hermione hiding in the same spot they talked the past two nights. Throwing up a privacy ward, Harry sat down next to Hermione. "So I decided to write a letter to Malfoy today." Harry decided to come right out and say it. No sense in beating around the bush.

"O, really what did he say."Hermione raised her eyebrow.

Harry decided no sense in trying to explain it. Instead he just handed Hermione the letter and had her read it. Once she was done reading it, Harry knew she was going to start analyzing it. "Well I think this is a big development. Actually its quite shocking really. I think this could actually help us. I mean you might be rich but Malfoy is much smarter in the wizarding world when it comes to knowing the right people. I think this is going to be really big." Hermione said handing back the letter.

"That's what I thought. Now onto other things, the birthday presents were very interesting. We don't have to worry about the twins and Moony. They basically pledged their allegiance to us. Dumbledore and Ginny's present were the most troublesome. I have a feeling that his might have some type of curse on it so I will not do anything with it until I have it checked out. Ginnys on the other hand had the Potter ring vibrate constantly. She had some sort of charm on there that made me seem to be attracted to her. I think I will leave it off until I have it checked out." Harry took a breath.

"Well we already know where everybody in this house stands. I think that would be best to avoid those two items at this time." Hermione started to yawn.

"One more thing, I know you don't want to leave Britian just yet. I however would like to keep my options open. Tomorrow I would like you to stall while I go back to the manor quickly and get the enchanted parchment. I would like to send a letter to Ragnok, asking if there is anybody we can contact in the United States. What little I know about the wizarding world in other countries, I heard that the US is the complete opposite about bigotry. I read somewhere that that the American Wizarding Institute is actually much better than Hogwarts. Before you say, why don't we leave, I have a feeling that in the next couple of days some interesting events could occur here. I am no seer, but my gut feeling is that some excitement that could be helpful to us and our cause."Harry said as he was getting up.

"Sounds like a good idea. At least you have a plan" Hermione said yawing again. "Goodnight, Harry." She said as they got to his room. With a kiss on the check, they both turned in for the night.

Harry woke up the next day feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. He had one main on his mind, sneak back to Potter Manor and grab the enchanted envelope and come back here. The reason he and Hermione were not escaping for real, even though they could, Harry didn't feel it was the best time to escape like he told her last night. In his gut, he felt that he could find out some more information to further separate himself from Dumbledore. Slinging his feet off the side of the bed, Harry got up and made it downstairs for breakfast where he was again treated to an attempted dosing of love potion. It was really getting sickening to continue to get dosed with love potions. Shaking his head, Harry made his way back to his room under the pretense that he was going to read his book for Dumbledore. When he was his room, he put up the privacy wards and portkeyed back to the Manor. Saying a quick hello to Star, Harry ran up to his room and grabbed the envelope then had the Potter Ring bring him back to his previous destination. Cancelling the wards, Harry was back before anybody knew that he was gone. Harry then made his way to the library, where he knew where Hermione was hiding. Sitting down next to her, Harry recast the privacy wards except this time he made it so people could have a general idea what they were doing. Harry didn't need Molly to freak out about the two of them under a privacy ward.

"Well, I went to the Manor and grabbed the envelope. I say we get started right away and talk to Ragnok. No sense in putting it off much longer." Harry said as he grabbed the parchment and quill and started to write.

_Director Ragnok_

_I am sorry that you had to miss my birthday. After visiting the Dursley's we were pretty much jumped by Dumbledore. He was able to get the upper hand on us and took us to his "safe" house which turned out to be Grimmauld Place. We could have escaped but I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen today. The real reason why I wanted to write to you is, we are maybe thinking of leaving Wizarding Britian and we would like your help. We are thinking of going to the United States so we don't have to worry about a language barrier. I would like to contact the United States about maybe going over there and declaring political asylum or whatever it is called. _

_Before leaving this prison, we are planning on bringing down the wards surrounding this place. I know for a fact that Dumbledore actually thinks that he owns this place, but I want to surprise him when I banish the order from the house by recalling the lease Sirius put on the house. It will be a nasty shock to them when they find out that they are evicted from a base of operations. We will wait for your reply. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

Harry reread the letter and stuck it in the envelope. They just started to read and five minutes later a response from Director Ragnok came.

_Lord Potter-Black_

_It is nice to see that you are safe and sound per se. I am sorry that you got surprised. Per your request I do have a contact in the United States Ministry of Magic. Over there, much less bigotry happens. Actually in all honesty most of the world is like that. The only part of the world that is like England is Ireland, and Scotland and most of the Northern European countries. However if you would like to send a letter to the US send it with me and I will send it over there. Direct your letter to Mr. John Gibbs. _

_With the fact of the wards surrounding Grimmauld Place, I would enjoy it if you brought down the wards. It would be exciting. I already have the papers drawn up. All you need to say is "I, Harry James Potter-Black, would like to sever the lease on 12 Grimmauld Place". The wards would then reset themselves to what Sirius had and the occupants would be forced to leave the house because I included in the spell a ward that only sees you and Ms. Hermione Granger as occupants of the house. The house would then be under your control again. This would be very exciting. I can't wait to see the parchment light up. _

_May your gold run strong,_

_Director Ragnok_

"Well, I think we should reset the wards tonight, like I have been saying. I have a gut feeling about it." Harry told Hermione.

"Well, I think we should go down to dinner to see if something happens." With that they cancelled the privacy ward and went downstairs. Harry on a whim decided to shrink the parchment and put it into his pocket.

Coming downstairs they noticed it looked very happy. Harry was worried something happened that could adversely affect him. Molly looked happy, Ginny looked downright giddy, and Ron looked like Christmas had come early. Fred and George looked like they were going to enjoy themselves with the show that was about to happen although Harry felt that they were going to be on his side. Arthur looked indifferent. What surprised Harry was the fact that Dumbledore was here and he also looked happy and his eye was twinkling madly. Sitting down Harry and Hermione put up their mind shields. Molly broke the silence that had befallen the group. "Harry, Ginny and I need to talk to you. The others are here just to make sure that you don't do anything before you listen to us." With that she went quiet and Ginny started to talk almost too sweetly.

"Harry, my love. I have some wonderful news. I have been checked by Madam Pomfrey. It is what I have been waiting for. Harry, I am pregnant and the child is yours." Ginny smiled at him.

Harry, who didn't know what this meeting was about, was actually in shock. How could he be the father, him and Ginny never did anything of that nature. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Harry started to think. There has to be a way around this. Asking for a paternity test would probably reveal fact that he was the father. They must have taken his blood at some point and done something to make it admissible in a court of law. The wizarding world after the initial shock would probably eat this story up. The Boy-Who-Lived getting a witch pregnant at 16 and a pureblood no less. This was a tough call. "Are you sure, because I am certain we never did anything?" Harry said this just to gauge interest.

"Harry, my dear boy. As the muggle's like to say the proof is in the pudding. We took the liberty of taking a blood test of the unborn child and it is yours. I think you could use this to your advantage. You now have a reason to fight harder against Voldemort. You now have to protect your unborn child. I think its time to end your little relationship with Ms. Granger and join Ms. Weasley who will become your future wife." Dumbledore smiled and his eye was twinkling madly.

"I can't do that sir. I offered Hermione a promise ring which means if I go back on the promise I would injury my magic and hers. I don't think the wizarding world would enjoy a squib as a Chosen-One. I hope you understand where I am coming from." Harry said right back.

"I know that, promise magic is a very ancient type of magic. I don't have any clue on how it works, so what you might have read might not pass and we could be very lucky. With you and Ginny and your unborn child leading the charge against Voldemort's forces I think we could gain an advantage for the future." Dumbledore said his twinkling eye out in full force.

"Plus, Harry when you look at it, with you and Ginny now together, I would get a chance with Hermione. Think about it this way, you get the girl of your dreams and in turn set up your best friend with the girl of his." Ron said, smiling like that was going to solve anything. Molly, Ginny and Ron were smiling. Harry and Hermione were not.

"I still think this pregnancy is a hoax by you guys to get yourself the Potter wealth. I won't let that happen. I demand a paternity test be done and before you say it has already been done let me point something out to you. It was done without my knowledge. I would like the test done at a place of my choosing and I choose Gringotts. Goblin magic is much more thorough when it comes to testing a wizard or witch." Harry responded back.

"Harry, I don't think you want your future wife to go through another test. Think of it for the greater good."

"The greater good stuff again. I, unfortunately do not agree with this greater good stuff. Since I am the Head of two Ancient and Most Noble Houses I have a right to test anybody who declares that they are pregnant with my child when I am either promised or married to somebody else. This is one law that you have to obey, Professor." Harry said with an air of finality. Even though Harry wanted to tell Dumbledore off he felt that since he was the Head of Wizengmont he should be polite.

"Well, my boy. I will let you know when Ginny and you can take the test." Dumbledore was smiling.

"I am sorry, _sir_ but I do not like the way you run my life, you tell me where I can go, when I can go and who I can date. I am sorry, but I am going to have you guys leave this house. I do not feel safe in this house when you people are here. I am dosed with love potions continually. I am making you guys leave this house." Harry snapped back.

"Harry, you cant do that. Sirius gave this house to us to use for the Order." Mrs. Weasley sounded like she was whining.

"Actually, I can and I am about to do that."

"How are you going to do that, my boy. You do not have control of the wards." Dumbledore looked interested in this development, probably was thinking how I can control this.

"Sirius left a little prank. You guys thought you got the house for real, when really you are only leasing the house. The money has been taken out of your account. You signed a contract at the will, so it's non negotiable." Harry stopped hear to judge their responses. Dumbledore, and the Weasley's were in shock. Fred and George looked like they were enjoying this tennis match. In fact one of them conjured a bowl of popcorn.

"How can we buy the house then. I assume you have control of the house. I think you should leave it with the Order. Its for your safety that you stay here." Dumbledore was now pleading.

"I am not going to stay anywhere I don't feel safe. In fact, I am going to kick you guys out of the house right now. I, Harry James Potter-Black, would like to sever the lease on 12 Grimmauld Place." Harry said. With that, a white flash was seen, and the Weasleys and Dumbledore were all deposited onto the street with their stuff shrunk and in trunks. Dumbledore looked angry, along with Ron and Ginny. Molly just looked shocked again, and then they all disappeared.

"Well, I think we should also leave. Let's go back to the manor and turn in for the night." Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand. With that, Grimmauld Place was completely empty.

As Harry and Hemrione landed in the Potter Manor front room, they were greeted by a worried Star. After assuring her that they were safe, Harry and Hermione made their way upstairs. Leaving Hermione in the library made his way to his room to write a quick letter to Ragnok.

_Director Ragnok_

_Just letting you know we have successfully left Grimmauld Place and we are back in Potter Manor. We left after an interesting conversation though. I found out Ginny was pregnant and she said I am the father. I know for a fact that I am not that father. I would like to take a Goblin Paternity test to prove the fact. Thank you for all your help._

_May your gold run deep,_

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

With that Harry laid his glasses down on the table and turned off the candles and asleep in minutes.

A/N This ends Ch.12. Definitely the longest chapter of my story at just under 5300 words. It took me a week about to write this. The next chapter should be out in like a couple weeks. I am trying to make this a longer story so I am making the chapters longer. This was a tough chapter to write because I wanted to put a lot of information in. Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter.

Hrddawg306


	13. Repercussions

A/N Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. I guess without further typing, I guess I can start Chapter 13 of my story.

**Chapter 13: Repercussions**

Harry woke up from a great night of sleep. Crawling out of bed and doing some stretching Harry made his way downstairs to the breakfast room where Star had prepared a feast. Hermione followed him sone after. Grabbing some orange juice and an apple, Harry started to eat. As he was eating an owl came in carrying the most recent Daily Prophet article. Harry decided to reinvest in the newspaper because now that he owned it, he wanted to see what kind of product he was invested in. The front page of the paper had an article that Harry spilled his drink all over. Vanishing the spilled liquid, Harry motioned Hermione over because he was too shocked to actually talk. Hunching over the page they started to read the article. 

_**The Chosen One Chooses His Love, Heir **_

_Harry Potter,16, known to all of us as the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived has picked out who he intends to marry. Late last night a source close to Harry Potter released a statement outlining the choice. According to the source close to the situation, he has already offered her an engagement ring. It is rumored that the ring belonged to his late mother, Lily Potter nee Evans. "I am very happy with the choice that I made. I feel that we will be happily married and bring the Wizarding World into the new generation after this terrible war is behind us" the source quoted Harry saying. Who may you ask is the lucky female that took our world's most eligible single male. It is none other than, Ginevra Molly Weasley,15, sister to Harry's loyal best friend Ron Weasley,16. Ginny, as she likes to be called, is a fiery, beautiful red head who according to the source looks and acts exactly like Harry's late mom, a perfect woman for Harry. No word on when the wedding will be taking place. _

_Also coming out of the Potter camp was that Ginny Weasley is pregnant with Harry Potter's child. This makes the news of Harry Potter's recent engagement a little less shocking to the general public. At least Mr. Potter did not run away from the situation but decided to use his Gryffindor courage and face the problem head on. This now makes Harry and Ginny a complete family and the since the Potter wealth is legendary the new couple does not have to worry about school and jobs. They can raise a family together. We at the Daily Prophet would like to congratulate the two of them on their exciting news._

_Editor Webster Paynter _

Harry put the paper down and got up from the table. He was angry at the old man for doing this. What made him decide to release this kind of information? It was another move to attempt to control Harry. This one would also backfire. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned around and looked over at Hermione who also looked angry at this article. "Well, I think we should pay a visit to this editor guy and see where he got this leak from. This entire leak is a lie. Even though I cannot stand Dumbledore, I have to give him credit for this one. If he cannot control me internally, take it to the press where the entire weight of the wizarding world would pressure me into doing something."

"That is a good idea, Harry. I also think we should visit the Daily Prophet. You now own 50% of the Daily Prophet. I read somewhere that the other 50% has recently become under the ownership of a United States printing company who bought it from an unnamed source. It shouldn't be that hard to let the editor know that you have a controlling stake in the paper." Hermione sounded grateful.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you Hermione. I would like to go there soon, however I would like to stop by Gringotts first and talk to Ragnok about a test to prove that I am not the father of Ginny's child." Harry said as he was grabbing Hermione's hand. A quick wave of the wand and they had retransformed into Dan Watson and Emma Radcliffe and they were back at Gringotts. Walking up to the front desk, Harry showed the goblin his key and they were led down a hall to Ragnok's office. Stepping into the ornate office, Harry bowed low at the goblin seated at the desk.

"Lord Potter, how nice to see you're safe. What do I owe this visit?" Ragnok said smiling. If Harry had never seen a goblin smile before he would have been scared out of his mind. Even knowing what a goblin smile looked like, sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"I would like to schedule the paternity test I requested for tomorrow around 10 in the morning. Would that work?" Harry asked the goblin.

"That would be fine. Is there anything else at this moment?"

"No nothing at this moment. I am off to the Daily Prophet to talk to them about an article that was printed in today's paper. I am there to remind them that I own the paper. It should be an exciting day, I will see you tomorrow around 9:45" With a final bow Harry, and Hermione were gone and Ragnok inwardly smiled at the intelligence and wits this young wizard used.

Harry and Hermione walked down the street over to the Daily Prophet offices. It was a building that Harry has missed more than once in his times shopping for school supplies. It was an older looking building. Walking inside, Harry located the front desk and made his way over there. The secretary at the desk looked at him like a little bug that needed to be squashed. "I am here to see Editor Paynter, please." Harry told the receptionist kindly.

"He doesn't have time to meet with children. He is a very busy man running this great paper. I suggest you leave." With that she went back to whatever she was working on before she was interrupted. Harry on the other hand was having none of this ignoring him.

"I would let him know then that the owner of the paper would like to pull the funding because that can be arranged." Harry responded coolly. When he said this her head snapped up and a look of shock was on her face.

"I will let him know you are here to see him then." With that she disappeared into the back office. Harry had no problem pulling the ownership card. If that's what it would take to have the newspaper retract what was said about him then it had to be done. 2 minutes later she had come back and opened the door and let them in. Sitting at the desk was an older man a little on the bigger side. He had a forced on his face. He got up and moved over to Harry and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. I don't actually know your name" he started out.

"My name is Daniel Watson. Good to meet you too, Mr. Paynter." Harry shook the man's hand. Ragnok had decided anything that dealt with business would be under the name Daniel Watson until further notice. It was just safer that way. Anytime Harry had to flash an ID it would be Daniel Watson only to the person reading the ID. It was actually very ingenious.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Watson?" Mr. Paynter said sitting back down behind his desk.

"I am here on behalf of Mr. Harry Potter as his solicitor. He would like you to retract the article concerning him printed in this morning's edition." Harry said calmly but inside he was nervous. Here he was creating a lie to hide his identity. He just hoped it would work out for the day.

"I don't know you what you mean. I was assured that the information was genuine by my source. On the plus side, it was our best ever selling edition of the paper." The man responded back.

"I can assure you that the information is false. I can prove it."With that statement Harry produced a piece of paper that Harry and Hermione worked on earlier. It contained a note written in Harry's writing and had a magical oath placed on it. It even explained that in the note. If the note was forged a gigantic dark mark would appear on the paper. Harry handed this over and the man spent a long time looking over it.

"Well, I cannot believe that my source is wrong. This seems to be the truth. I would like to offer my apologies to Mr. Potter." The man said handing back the piece of paper.

"You will do more than that. You will print a retraction and explain that the Daily Prophet only prints the truth and spends time researching the facts. If you do not do this, I have no problem with the owner's permission selling the paper to the highest bidder. Let me tell you, the price is going to be too steep for anybody to buy. While the sale is going on, the entire paper will cease production. Do I make myself clear?" Harry surprised even himself at the tone he was using. The editor looked shocked also.

"Crystal, I will create a special edition of the paper specifically for that purpose. Does that satisfy you?" The owner was already getting out parchment and starting to write. Harry got up from his seat and walked toward the door. While he was at the door, he turned back to the editor.

"Let me remind you, if you do not print the truth I will have you fired. I want all your reports to quote at least both sides of the story. Good afternoon." Harry walked out the door and out onto the street.

"Well I think that went very well, what do you think?" Harry said turning to Hermione.

"Yeah, it did. I just cannot wait to see the faces of our favorite people when the article comes out. It should be interesting. Dan lets go to the bookstore and look around." Hermione said dragging Harry over the store. Harry on the other hand had better ideas, he dragged Hermione over to the twins shop.

"We already have enough books, besides let's visit the twins." Hermione had a pouting look on her face. Harry let her go into the store first. As they walked into the store they were greeted by the only two people in the Weasley family that they trusted at the moment.

"For what do we owe this honor, o great one." Fred or George, harry couldn't tell who said jokingly.

"I was just checking up on you two goof offs just to make sure m investment was a good one." Harry joked right back. He would never ask for his money back because basically the world needed more jokes.

"Well, with the merger of Zonko's under the Weasley WIzarding Weezes name our business has gotten better than ever. I do not know how we will be able to repay you for the act of kindness you showed by giving us the money." One of them said.

"Ok, I get your point. The real reason I am here is I want to know what the reactions were like when I kicked you guys out of the house last night. Sorry about that by the way, I wanted it to look like I didn't like anybody." Harry said apologetically.

"No problems mate. We didn't stay their anyway, we live above the shop anyway. On to your question basically the simplest explanation was they went crazy with anger. I have never seen Dumbledore or Mom so mad. Ginny was crying and Ron looked like he didn't know what side was up. I think he was confused with all of the dealings." George or Fred had a lot of honesty in their voice when they said this.

"Good, I wanted that to happen. Now I just wanted to stop by. Hope you two stay out of trouble." With that Harry and Hermione waved at the two of them and hid in the alley corner, cancelled the glamour charm and portkeyed back to the manor. Since the meetings took a long time they were a little late to lunch. Star was not happy with them. Although once she saw they were safe she cooled down a little bit and served them lunch anyway. During lunch a special edition of the Prophet came out. Harry and Hermione crowded around the paper and they started to read. Harry had a small smile on his face because his reminder actually worked. He was happy about that.

_**Daily Prophet Offers Apology to Harry Potter**_

_We at the Daily Prophet, would like to offer a sincere apology to Harry Potter about the article that was printed this morning concerning him. Early this morning at about 10:30, Harry Potters solicitor came into the office and asked that the Prophet to retract the story because according to solicitor the story was false. The solicitor then produced a signed letter from Mr. Harry Potter himself saying the story was all false. It was an error of judgment on our parts. We should always check our sources. Again, we apologize to Mr. Potter for any wrongdoings and we hope he accepts. _

_Editor Watson Paynter _

Harry was very happy at this, and by the looks of it so was Hermione. They decided to go upstairs and do some studying for the time being until dinner. While at the library, 4 letters came for Harry which Star left on the table. No use bothering her master with simple letters. After they spent a good deal of time studying Harry and Hermione came downstairs for dinner. When Harry sat down he noticed the 4 letters and he could tell who they were all from. "Well, you knew that those 4 wouldn't be able to keep their mouth shut. Seriously these 4 do not have an ounce of logic in their blood." Hermione had a silent fit of giggles at stupidity of some wizards. Harry on the other hand wanted to see what they contained.

_Harry Potter-_

_My dear boy, I was very saddened to see you evict us out of the hiding place for the Order. How could you that to the people protecting you in the safest place outside of Hogwarts. My hurt couldn't go any deeper then I received an afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet. I was very surprised that you forced the editor to change the story. The story was released for the greater good. You have the power to take down Voldemort and with Ms. Wealsey by your side you would be unstoppable. The public support would have been huge with you being married. I am sorry you changed that. The general public is probably in an uproar with the retraction. _

_On another note, I would like to meet this solicitor that you have picked for yourself and decide whether he would be the best person for the job. I have some people that would be an ideal fit for your type of situation. I hope to hear from you._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Harry just had to shake his head at the old goat. He kept trying to control his life. It would be pretty funny when he found out that the whole solicitor thing was a fake. Harry grabbed Ron's next.

_Harry _

_How could you kick us out of a house? Do you need the house for a random weekend every year? Dumbledore told us how much you are worth. Basically you just threw us out onto the street because of a disagreement. Now with Ginny being pregnant with YOUR kid, I cannot believe you would support her. She is carrying your kid. Stop acting like Malfoy and own up to your mistake and get together with Ginny already. _

_Ron _

This letter contained nothing he already didn't know. Ron really wasn't the smartest knife in the drawer. Harry decided he was only going to respond to Ginny's when he got to it basically because he had to inform her about the test in the morning. Harry grabbed Mrs. Weasley's next.

_Harry, _

_We treat you like a seventh son and this is how you repay us. How could you do this to us. First you desert Ginny when she is most vulnerable because you didn't like the results of your mistake. Second after we try to talk you into staying you kick us out of a home that you somehow also own. I know what kind of properties the Potter's and Black own. You have over 10 others to choose from yet you kick the order out of the one that it is using to protect you. _

_Molly Weasley_

It really didn't faze him anymore. In fact it bored him really when he thought about it. To borrow a saying from the muggles they sounded like a broken record. They kept repeating the same thing over and over again not explaining their logic and saying Harry should just follow them blindly and when they made a mistake they never admitted to it, it was just Harry's fault for not thinking about them. Harry grabbed Ginny's letter next.

_Harry_

_How could you do this to me? I am carrying YOUR child and this is how you treat me, by throwing me out onto the street. You should propose to me and make the prophet article true. We would be great together, you never know I could have a son and you could have a little Harry junior running around. Don't you want that. Please talk to me, Harry. _

_Ginny _

Harry just shook his head at this. Basically Ginny was pleading with him to take her instead of Hermione. Grabbing a piece of parchment Harry wrote a response to everybody in Ginny's letter.

_To all_

_I am safely away from you guys at the moment. I cannot be in your presence right now. My solicitor has advised me to force a paternity test with Ms. Ginny Weasley. We have set up a test for tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock at Gringotts bank. When you arrive at the bank, mention Kontor you will be directed to a room. However I warn you, the test only concerns me and Ms. Weasley so any attempt to attend the test will be rebuffed. I did not kick you guys out of the house because I wanted another house. I evicted you people because of the trouble you are causing me. I want to live my life in peace and all of you want to decide who I should date and where I should go. I will see you people tomorrow. _

_Harry James Potter_

Harry folded the letter and sent it with a Potter owl. The owl was disguised so they didn't recognize the owl who had a Potter crest on its right wing. Harry did not want to use Hedwig because, honestly he didn't trust Hedwig with them.

Grabbing Hermione's hand, Harry and her went into the sitting room where a roaring fire was prepared. Sitting down on the couch, Harry started to talk. "Well, tomorrow should be interesting for them. I have nothing worry about but they do so it should be interesting. Any idea what a goblin paternity test all entails, Hermione?" Harry looked over at her.

"I have no idea. I am sure there is some blood drawn and some runic magic. I know you have nothing to worry about. Promise magic wouldn't have accepted you and me if you weren't a pure wizard. I am worried about one thing though, where will I be when all this is happening. I know I can not be in the ritual room, like you said."

"No worries, Hermione. I already thought of that. I am having you stay in Ragnok's office until after the test. Ragnok is going to be outside the ritual room but his office is still protected by an entire squad of Goblin Warriors and ancient magic only Ragnok knows how to break. You will be perfectly safe. You have my word." Harry replied honestly.

"Harry, what did I do to deserve such a great friend like you? All I am is some ugly bookworm and you are Harry Potter." Hermione looked like she was going to cry.

"Hermione, don't put yourself down. You are a great person and you are not ugly. You're beautiful. You have always been there for me and I am glad to call you my girl friend. I like you for how you treat me. I am just Harry to you, nobody else." Harry replied back.

"Ok that makes sense thanks for making me feel better. I was thinking, yesterday, Ragnok gave us his contact in the United States, I say we just send him a letter just to see in case we decide to leave. You and I both do not want to leave but it's always good to keep our options open. "

"Good idea, let's start writing this letter." Harry said as he brought a table over to their feet and laid the parchment down in front of them. Grabbing a quill Harry started to write.

_Director Ragnok_

_Here is a letter I would like you to forward over to the United States Department of Magic. Thank you for setting up with this contact. _

_Lord Potter_

_Dear John Gibbs_

_My name is Harry Potter and I am pretty sure you know my story. I am contacting you because I would like to keep my options open. The situation here in England has gotten tense and at any moment a decision could be made that deals with my safety that I do not agree with. I will not divulge the specifics of the situation to keep all opposing parties involved out of it. _

_This letter is basically just probing the Wizarding World outside of England. I do not plan on leaving England seeing as it is where I grew up and attend Hogwarts however if I decide to leave England at a later time if I would be able to go to the United States and claim political asylum to avoid getting sent back to England. I am not running away from my problem I just would like to keep my options open. Thank you for your time. _

_Harry James Potter_

Harry looked over the letter and decided that it was an okay letter to send to a foreign government official. Harry just wanted to see what kind of response they got, like the letter stated his original choice was to stay in England and fight this battle like a true Gryffindor would. Harry and Hermione went their separate ways and went to bed. 

Harry woke the next day and made his way downstairs for breakfast. Although he had nothing to worry about it was still unnerving to have a paternity test performed on you. Hermione was tudying some book, and in five plus years Harry knew her he felt it was better to just let her study than interrupt her unless you wanted to feel her wrath. Harry decided to eat slowly to let his nerves settle and before he knew it, it was 9:30 and it was time for him to take the test. "Hermione, you can bring that book with you. I am sure you will have time to look at it when you are in Ragnok's office. Lets go and face the music." Harry grabbed her arm and they left to go to Gringotts. Arriving in the special lobby, Harry brought Hermione to the office and then was led down a corridor to Kontor's office and ritual center. The other group was already standing there waiting for Harry to arrive. Seeing Harry, Dumbledore made his way over.

"Harry, how good it is to see you are safe however after this test I must ask you to return to the safety of the Burrow where you and Ginny can get to know each other very well and learn to become parents." Dumbledore's eye was twinkling madly again, it really was sickening sight. Before Harry was able to say anything back, a goblin came out of the office. Harry figured this was Kontor.

"We are now ready to complete the paternity test. Would Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter please follow me." He said officially.

"I must object. As Supreme Mugwump and Head of Wizengmont I demand that I attend these proceedings." Dumbeldore just hoped he was able to interfere with the results. Harry needed to have a heir so Dumbledore could raise him to be an amazing wizard.

"Dumbledore, you actually have no say who can attend. You know that the results are binding and acceptable per the Wizard-Goblin Agreement of 1267. These results are 100% accurate, now I ask that you step away before I ask the guards to remove you." Ragnok snapped back. 20 goblin warriors snapped to attention and Harry happily saw that Dumbledore slinked back to the shadows. Kontor motioned them to follow him and Ginny and Harry followed Kontor into the ritual chamber. The chamber was very ornately decorated. The goblins, for living mostly underground and away from the sun really did a good job decorating.

Kontor stepped into the center of the room and the door closed with a bang. "Please step onto the indicated circles. Mr. Potter you will be on the right and Ms. Weasley you will on the left." After following these directions, Kontor started to chant in a different language so Harry had no idea what he was talking about. After listening to the chanting for 5 minutes Kontor motioned for Harry to step forward and hold out his arm. Harry did this and was cut with a goblin knife. His wound healed right away. Ginny next stepped forward and had her arm cut. After mixing the two blood samples in one bowl a flash of light appeared and then a piece of parchment. Kontor then clapped his hands and the doors opened again and he led them outside.

"After performing the ritual it has been discovered that the child being held in Ms. Weasley's womb is not Mr. Potters." Dumbledore looked shocked, Mrs. Weasley looked outraged, Ginny looked sad and out of it and Ron looked downright angry.

"What do you mean it isn't Harry's? Those two are meant to be together which in turn means that that is his. I want a retest." Mrs. Wealsey was yelling at the goblin. Ragnok was the one who interrupted her.

"That is not possible. The test is 100% accurate. Seeing as Mr. Potter is not the father someone else is." Right after he said this Ginny looked down to the floor embarrassed.

"He is right, mom. I knew all along that the father was not Harry. I do know who the father is though. It is Cormac McLaggen. I told you it was Harry's so you wouldn't get mad at me." Ginny was crying.

"WHAT!?!? I thought you were dating that Thomas boy." Mrs. Weasley was still yelling.

"I am, or was. Last term around mid-May I ended up cheating on him with Cormac. He doesn't know I am pregnant with his child and Dean doesn't know I cheated on him. I just have to figure out what I am going to tell the both of them."Ginny was still sobbing.

"Well, you and I need to have a talk when we get home". Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny and they left. Ron on the other hand couldn't take it any longer and charged up to Harry and grabbed him by the throat.

"Well, Potter you happy, my sister is pregnant with somebody else's child, and she cannot marry you at all., Wizarding Law and all. I am sure you are happy with the fact that the great Harry Potter didn't have to worry about getting some girl pregnant." Spit was flying from Ron's mouth. All the pent up anger that his mom had told him to hold back on Harry was finally released. He punched Harry in the face and grabbed his wand. As he was bringing the wand down to fire a curse at an injured Harry, the goblin warriors stepped in. 4 of them grabbed Ron and shoved him towards the main area. Harry knew Ron was in trouble. He heard that the fine and punishment for pulling a wand on a wizard in Gringotts was severe especially if the wizard was a member an Ancient and Most Noble House. With the strained relationship with the goblins, Harry was sure that Dumbledore would have a tough time getting him free.

Getting up from the floor, Harry followed Ragnok back to his office. There he healed Harry's broken nose before they got in. Once they opened the door, Harry was assaulted by a brown blur that crushed him in a hug. "How did it go, Harry?"

"It went fine, I had nothing to worry about. The child is actually Cormac McLaggen's actually. Now Hermione can you please let me go. I can't breathe." Harry said in a muffled voice.

Hermione responded immediately and let him go. "Thank you, well Ron attacked me but well, he is in some major trouble now. I am all fine nothing to worry about." Harry smiled grimly. Turning to Ragnok, Harry had a couple questions. "Director Ragnok, I would like some advice. I am thinking of using some money to spend on companies. I would like to also create my own company and bring it all under one roof. What do you think about that?" Harry hoped he would like it.

"I think that's a very good idea, Mr. Potter. Now what were you thinking of calling this company?"

"I was thinking of calling it Potter-Black Investments or PBI until the full name is released."

"That's a very good idea, Lord Potter. If you would send me a list of potential companies I can send out the proper letters and we can get PBI up and rolling like the muggles like to say. Now if you would excuse me I have some work to do." With that Harry and Hermione got up and left the office. Going back home, Harry and Hermione grabbed some lunch and read a letter that John Gibbs sent to them.

_Mr. Potter_

_It could be possible to immigrate over to the United States and declare political asylum. Without knowing your situation fully I could not give you a definite answer on what to do. I know this letter seems short but I just wanted to touch base with you. Thanks. _

_Sincerely,_

_John Gibbs, United States Department of Magic_

"Well, I think that's a very good response for what we gave him. I don't want to think of anything important at the moment so I say we just study the rest of the day. It has been a very trying day."

"Why, Harry, have I been a bad influence on you? You never wanted to study before hand. This is surprising." Hermione playfully joked in return.

"Yes, Hermione you always did bring out the worst in me." Harry stuck out his tongue at Hermione and raced her up the stairs to the library they spent the rest of the day studying and looking over material before finally calling it a night.

A/N This chapter is not as long, unfortunately. I had a bunch of good ideas I wanted to put in this chapter and didn't want to make it too long where I dragged it too long. A preview for next chapter 14, PBI invests, the special order is formed. All I want to say. I would like to say that I am going to start answering reviewers starting with this chapter so if you have a question/idea/problem write a review you might get a response at the end of the next chapter.

Reader of Harry Potter- Yea the reason I went with the pregnant Ginny angle was there wasn't a story like that, at least one I couldn't find.

Jojobevco,doomedberserker,stormshadow13- I had no idea who I was going to make the father until I wrote that line

DarkHeart81, Pixel and Stephanie Forever- Now what would be the fun in that without messing with her first

Loretta537-good idea for the test, I enjoyed reading that

Jabarber69-he could have killed them, then it wouldn't be a story, although you do point out a lot of good points.

Sakura Lisel-I was thinking of going that route but Harry's Gryffindor courage is going to keep him in England.

Chapter 14 will be up sometime in the next week, I hope. They cut hours at work and school is mostly classwork so that's the reason I got this out so quickly.

Hrddawg306


	14. Investing and Meeting

A/N Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. Just a couple quick notes. I wasn't thinking when I made the Potter and Black Will, I forgot to include total amont of money,so from now on the Potter's are worth 3.5 Billion and the Blacks are worth 2 Billion. I really don't have anything else to say other than JK Rowling owns the Potter Universe and not me. Enjoy.

**Chapter 14: Investing and Meeting **

Harry woke up feeling good about himself. He was not a father, just yet which was a very good thing. Deciding to quit laying around Harry made his way down to breakfast. After a good breakfast without any bad news or annoying letters Harry decided to go up to the library so he and Hermione could talk about Potter-Black Investments or PBI as they were going to call themselves until Harry trusted the wizarding world enough to let them know about who was running the investment company. Seeing Hermione at her favorite desk he went over to her. After giving her a good morning kiss they got started.

"Harry how do you think we need to run this company? I have some ideas I would like you to listen to."

"I also have ideas Hermione. Let me go first and then let me know if we have the same ideas, that way we don't have to rehash it."

"Sounds good, so what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I think this investment company so just invest in companies that we feel can improve both worlds and lead us away from the pureblood ideal of thinking. I think until we get enough money we should start small. No use wasting our money on stuff that is going to fall anyway. I think we should have two divisions, a Muggle and Magical then separate the company even farther from there in terms of what the business is known for. How does my idea sound so far?" Harry said looking at Hermione, who was crying.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" Harry said as he put his arm around her.

"I am crying because I am happy. You said our. I am crying because I am happy that you think of our." Hjermione was sniffling and smiling at the same time.

"Exactly, Hermione, our. You are the only one for me." Harry said giving her a kiss on the lips. "Now as much as I enjoy doing this, I would like to get back to going over PBI."

"It sounds like a good idea so far. I would like to say we should include a board of directors, who at the moment will only be people we trust."

"Sounds like a good idea. So which companies do you think we should invest in?"

"Well, if I remember correctly even without that money that was finally recalled to your vault you still have about 2 Billion galleons in just the Potter vault to use. It should be enough to buy a lot of companies. While you were sleeping late I did some research, most wizarding companies are worth anywhere from 1 million to 100 million dollars. I think if we buy the company at 100% the company worth most of them will not turn it down. I think we should buy Flourish and Blotts, Honeydukes, Gladrags, and Ollivanders for the moment might as well start out small. I think we should write the letters to the companies and seem them to Ragnok to forward them over. Lets get started." Hermione said as she started to get the parchment and quill and started to write. After about 5 minutes Hermione handed Harry a proposed finished letter. Harry quickly read it over, and had to appreciate the writing skills of Hermione.

_Dear (name of business)_

_Let us start by saying we appreciate the excellent business that you are running. We at PBI would like to invest in a stable company and we feel that you fit the profile. We are prepared to offer up to 100% of the current business value. If this deal suits you please send a letter to Dueck of Gringotts who will then forward the letter over to our company. Do you not worry, if you would like to stay on and continue to work in the business that you have been working in for a long time it can be arranged where you will receive a salary. We hope to hear from you soon. _

_Sincerely, _

_PBI_

"I think this a very good letter, much better than I would write. Lets make 5 copies and forward 4 of them to Ragnok and keep one for our records." With that Harry penned a quick letter Ragnok and sent the copies on their way. "Hermione, I don't hink we should create a board just yet, we don't have enough people who we can trust just yet to run a company, plus I don't word to get out about the company, because our favorite person in the world is going to figure it out and going to demand becoming involved. I don't want to deal with that just yet. I think that is all we can do right now, how about we go visit the Dursley's, and we haven't seen them in a while."

"Good idea Harry. There isn't much else we can do with the company for the time being."Hermione said getting up and grabbing Harry. Harry portkeyed over to the Dursley's and walked up to the front door, knocking when he arrived. Dudley was the one who answered the door.

"Harry, how good to see you. Would you like to come in?" Harry was still having trouble adjusting to this new Dudley. Following him inside the place looked the same as always. Taking a seat in the living room Harry and Hermione were on one love seat while the Dursley's were scattered around the room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Aunt Petunia said, taking up her usual hostess duties.

"2 waters please." Harry said back smiling.

"So, Harry what are doing back at home." Uncle Vernon started the conversation after the all the pleasantries were done.

"Well Uncle Vernon, two things actually. One, the goblins will be here later today to cast some charms on the house for your safety. The main one hides the house from the wizarding world but is able to be seen by only muggles. Two, I know I already told you I own Grunnings however I would like to stress that you will not lose your job. You guys are family and we don't throw family out onto the street."

"Thanks for that, we were worried that that you wouldn't let me keep the job as director of Grunnings." Vernon stated.

"Don't worry, that's all I came here to do. I guess I will you see you guys at a different time." Harry and Hermione let themselves out of the house, it was still weird to be treated normal by the Dursley's. After arriving back home Harry and Hermione noticed that there was an envelope with an official Gringotts seal on it. Deciding that Gringotts wouldn't send anything cursed Harry opened the envelope to see what it contained. 2 letters fell out.

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black _

_Per our discovery with the crimes against an Ancient and Most Noble House a court date has been set. The trial will occur on Wednesday October 2__nd__, 1996 at 10 o'clock in the morning. The trial will take place in a full Wizengamont session however it will be a closed session. Not a single member of Wizengamont knows why a special session has been called for that date. If a person involved in the case releases the reason for the meeting to the general public additional charges of breaking secrecy could also be added to the list of charges. Until that time, it is imperative that people involved in the case keep it quiet. I expect to see you there._

_Sincerely, _

_Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement _

Well, at least Harry could finally put away the people that caused him all the harm. Harry felt this was a open and shut case and he hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to make it go in his favor. The letter was from Ragnok stating that the letters had been sent. Deciding to get some lunch Harry and Hermione made their way to the dining room.

"I think we should start deciding what we are going to be doing with that special order. What do you think?" Hermione said as she grabbed a slice of bread.

"I think your right. If both of us were to take the Auror test right now we would be considered Senior Auror's. I think its about time we started the campaign against the injustice in the wizarding world. Ok here is what I was thinking, the group is going to consist of many different members from purebloods, to muggleborns to even I think elves and goblins. We are going to be an underground resistance group focused on taking down both Pureblood Supremacists. I think it would work best if not one of us was a leader, because from what I have seen with both the Order and the Death Eaters they only do what the leaders say to do. I think it's stupid to listen to the leader without thinking logically the leader might be wrong. In this group not one of us is the leader but working together we will be able to get a lot more accomplished." Harry said taking a break to catch his breath.

"You have really thought this out haven't you, Harry. I agree with all you are saying. It would be better to work underground then be out in the open and fight both sides at one time. It will be easier to infiltrate both sides without them having a clue as to what our faction is going to be. What do you think we should be called?"

"I think we should be the Shadow Order. It just sounds mysterious because we will be focusing on operating away from public eye. That was the bad thing about both sides of this conflict, both of them were out in the open publicly fighting each other which really resulted in a stalemate."

"Good idea, Harry. Now that we got a name we should create a list of names that could be part of this order and meeting place." Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and was ready to write as Harry started to list off names.

"Well I think the two easiest ones to pick would be the twins. Next I guess would be Remus Lupin seeing as he and Sirius uncovered all this in the first place. Thirdly I guess Neville and Luna seeing as they fought with us in the Department of Mysteries and from the letters sounded like they believe us. I guess Dobby and maybe Winky would be good choices also seeing as we could use non-wizard help. From the goblins, how about Ragnok. I don't know if he would be willing to do that although if word it in such a way that doesn't offend him we could have a powerful ally. I would like Dudley in this also, he has started to become nice and we could always use a Muggle's perspective on things. I guess the last one would have to be Malfoy. If he is anything like his last letter it would be good to have him on our side. I guess looking at the names we have 5 purebloods, 1 mixed blood, 1 muggleborn, 1 werewolf, 1 goblin, 1 muggle and 2 elves. This seems like good mixture. We have some spies into the Order of the Phoneix but we wont have spy into the Death Eaters just yet. For the meeting place how about the Potter House in London?"

"That's all very good choices. What do you think we should write in the letters that we are going to send to potential members?"

"Here give me a piece of parchment and let me write one out and you can look at it." With that Harry wrote out the potential letter.

_Dear (potential member)_

_Thank you for being a great help to me at some point in my life. I would like to take this opportunity to invite you to a special dinner at a hidden location on Tuesday August 6__th__, 1996 at 6 o'clock. This dinner could be very beneficial to the improvement of the Wizarding World. I cannot mention more in this letter however if you take the time to show up to the meeting you will not be disappointed. The location will reveal itself at 5:30 on the day of the event so please do not lose this letter. Thank you for your time. One note, please do not respond to this letter only show up at the proper them. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry James Potter_

"Well I think that should do it, lets make copies of all these letters and then send them out. For Dudley I say we send Dobby to pick him up." Harry said handing Hermione the parchment and let her perform the copy spell. After the note was copied, Harry took it upstairs to the Owlery to mail it.

"Well that is done I say we call Dobby to see how is doing." Hermione said as Harry came back into the library.

Ok, wouldn't hurt. DOBBY" Harry shouted. With a _pop_ a excited looking elf appeared.

"Did Master Harry Potter call Dobby?" Dobby was bouncing up and down.

"Yes I did Dobby. How many times have I told you not to call me Master. If you must call something call me Harry."

"I am sorry, Master, Dobby will go punish himself now." He grabbed a book off a shelf and started to hit himself over the head with it. Before he could do too much damage, Harry quickly grabbed the book out of his hand.

"Dobby, don't do that to yourself."

"Dobby was being a bad elf, disrespecting Mas… Harry Potter." Dobby was balling.

"Dobby you were not being a bad elf. Listen to me. I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"What does kind wizard Harry Potter need Dobby's help with?"

"Are you still a free elf, Dobby or are you bonded to the Headmaster." Harry read up on elf bonding rights before calling Dobby so he had a general idea of what to ask for.

"Dobby not bonded to bad Headmaster. Headmaster want Dobby to follow Harry Potter. Dobby told him Harry Potter too nice to Dobby to betray him." Dobby was still sobbing. This was a good thing to here. Harry wanted Dobby to work for Harry but wasn't sure if Dumbledore got to him first.

"Dobby, would you be willing to work for me? I have a house that needs upkeep. I would pay you." Harry saw the elves eyes expand to the size of dinner plates.

"Dobby would love to work for the great Harry Potter." Dobby was bouncing up and down at the prospect of working for Harry Potter.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I will give you 50 galleons a month and weekends off." Harry knew elves always wanted to work for free so that is why he gave such a high bargain.

"Dobby would work for free and have no days off."

"How does 20 galleons a month sound with weekends off."

"I can do that Master Harry Potter." Dobby looked excited to be finally working for Harry Potter.

"Okay Dobby now that we have that established I would like to set a couple rules. One, you are not to punish yourself every time you make a mistake. Two, I would like to be called Harry, not Harry Potter and especially not Master Harry. Three, you can make a uniform out of clothes, no more wearing tea rags you are a Potter Black elf. And finally four, if I accidently give you clothes, ask me about it. Do not assume that I am kicking you out. Do you understand me?" Harry was kneeling in front of Dobby when he was talking to him so he was looking right into Dobby's eyes.

"Dobby understands. Is there anything else?"

"Yes there is actually. Do you know where Winky is, I would like her to also come and work for me."

"Dobby can call her.

"Can you do that?" Dobby nodded and the next second Winky was standing in front of them, she was even in worse shape than when the last time Harry and Hermione saw her.

"Winky, I would like you to come work for Hermione and I. Would you willing to do that?" Harry said kneeling in front of her.

"Great Harry Potter wants bad elf to work for him?" Winky was coughing and sniffling.

"Yes, I do. You will get paid 20 galleons a month and weekends off. Dobby can fill you in with my rules. Would you be interested in doing that?"

"Winky, would be honored to work for the great Harry Potter."

"Good, I need your guys help cleaning up the Potter House in London. I am having a little meeting there in a couple of days. I would like the place clean, but make sure you guys take breaks." With them now being part of the Potter Family, they knew exactly where to go. With two small _pops _they were gone.

"Well, I think we should relax the rest of the day, what do you think Hermione?"

"That would be a wonderful idea, Harry. I cant believe you were willing to pay for the elves." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Of course I would pay them. I worked like a slave for 10 years of my life even if the Dursley's have no recollection of it. I don't want anybody else to go through it." Harry and Hermione just spent the rest of the day cuddled up in front of the fire reading books. Life was very good for them. They were away from the control freaks and they could be themselves. It was very nice.

The next couple of days passed without much incident, really the only incident worth noting was the attempt by Harry to jokoe with Hermione when she was studying which wasn't the smartest thing in the world. Other than that nothing of importance happened. Before they knew it the time of the first meeting of the Shadow Order was going to commence. Harry casted the charm on parchment so the potential members knew where they were going and he and Hermione went to the Potter House. When they arrived they saw it was extremely well cleaned. Harry smiled, seeing Dobby and Winky do such a good job. They were greeted by the pair who Harry was happy to see were dressed in new clothes. The uniform was in a style of butler or maids outfit except the colors were red and gold. The Potter crest was on their left pocket.

"Dobby, Winky. Nice to see you two made a uniform. It looks very nice. " Harry said smiling at them.

"Yes, Dobby very proud of costume. Dobby and Winky leave now so Harry and his guests wont be disturbed."

"I will have none of that, Dobby and you too Winky. I would like you to stay for the meeting. I could always use your input. You guys are now off work and are as friends."

"Great Harry Potter is nice to lowly elves. We will work extra hard to repay you for your kindness."

"You will not over do yourselves. Now lets get the dining room all set up. Dobby can you please fetch my cousin at my old house?"

"Dobby can do that" With a small _pop_ Dobby was gone and came back a second later. Dudley was with him, who looked shocked at magic. He quickly recovered when he saw Harry.

"Harry, is this your place?" Dudley looked around in amazement.

"Actually, Dudley, this is not my actual place. I do own this place but I live somewhere else."

"Wow, I didn't know you were so rich. Why did you invite me anyway, I am not a wizard."

"Nice to see you, Dudley. We invited you to this special meeting because we feel it could be good if we have a different set of eyes to help us look at a situation" Hermione said. As they were just sitting and talking in the sitting room, the doorbell rang. Deciding to be the host, Harry went and answered the door. All potential members of the Shadow Order were still there. Although they mostly looked like they were going to get along, Harry did see the way the twins and Malfoy were looking at each other, old habits were going to be hard to break. Harry stepped aside and let everybody. Each one of them acknowledged Harry and Hermione, who came to the front door, as they came in. Malfoy and Neville who were the only ones versed on proper customs when invited over for dinner, gave Harry a small gift for the house.

"Welcome all you guys, to my house. So nice of you to join, Hermione and me for this special meeting. We will be having dinner during the meeting so if you guys would follow me we will make our way to the dining room so we can get this meeting started." Harry turned around at led everybody to the dining room. Everybody took their seats, Harry had marked seats so each one of them was sitting by somebody who they would normally not be associated with. Once everybody got seated, dinner was brought out by Star, who had come and helped because Dobby and Winky were part of the meeting. Hermione started the proceedings after everybody got their food.

"Thank you guys, for coming. I guess we can get started. The purpose for this meeting is to discuss a possible forming to a possible fifth side to this war that is affecting our world."

"What do you mean, fifth side. I thought there were only 2 sides, Dumbledore's and the Dark Lords." Malfoy who may have changed sides still had some of his old attitude.

"Draco, I thought that at one time also. This summer I found out that nobody is as they seem. Dumbledore cant be trusted, Voldemort and his loyal Death Eaters hate my guts, the Order is acting mostly on Dumbledore's orders, and the Ministry ran a smear campaign against me all of last year. I decided to start my own side for that exact reason." Harry looking right in Malfoy's eyes.

"I thought you were Dumbledore's golden boy, Harry." Harry's name was said with a little sneer much less than normal.

"I was, and I will disclose what I have found out after we get this meeting started. Hermione, can continue please?" Harry said with no hint of annoyance.

"Okay, like I was saying, we are going to fight the pureblood supremacists in our society. Harry and I feel that blood should not determine what place a person has in society. Did you know that even if your half blood you cannot get higher than an assistant in one of departments in the Ministry. Draco, I know you're a pureblood so this is really tough to here, but Slytherin wasn't a pureblood supremacist. He in fact encouraged Muggleborn witches and wizards into his house. The main rule in his house is you had to be cunning and intelligent. Not until the early 1900's were the purebloods considered the ruling class. Before that time, all wizards and witches no matter the blood type could run for any official Ministry position. We would like to get back to that type of society. Does anybody have any questions at this time?" Hermione said taking a breath.

"Yeah, I have one what are our plans for accomplishing this, I know purebloods are pretty strong." Draco said, he still looked shocked at what he was hearing.

"Well, we are called the Shadow Order for that exact reason. At this point we don't have the contacts or the power to fight all sides at once. Our plan is to operate in the shadows until we are able to gather enough underground interest." Harry said, hoping to answer Draco's question.

"Now, for those of you who remember the D.A from last year, we will operate under the same veil of secrecy expect this year the consequences will be much more severe if you betray us. Harry has lost his trust in most of the wizarding world and he doesn't want it to happen again with people who know of his secret." Hermione said looking at Harry.

"Harry, why is Ron and Ginny not here. I thought they were your best friends." Neville spoke up for the first time which made Harry happy, it meant he was coming out of his shell.

"Well they were until this summer when I found out that they really weren't my best friends. They were paid off to become my friends and Ginny was meant to be married to me and if I died in this war, which was inevitable she would control the Potter wealth." Harry answered him.

"Harry what do you mean inevitable death?" Luna said in a voice that really did not sound like her own. Everybody who knew Luna from the D.A looked at her in shock.

"Well, I found out that if I did end up killing Voldemort, Dumbledore was going to have me captured and executed because I must have been a Dark Lord too kill a Dark Lord. He was then going to be the hero of killing more than one Dark Lord. Ginny who was going to be pregnant with my child at that time would end up getting the Potter Wealth because after all the child was my heir."

"So, what about the article in the paper a couple days ago about you being engaged and Ginny being pregnant?" Neville asked, everybody wanted to know the answer to that one.

"Well, that article is half true. That article was leaked at another attempt of Dumbledore to try to control me. I am not engaged, but Ginny is pregnant. The father is not me though. Its Cormac McLaggen." Everybody looked at Harry in shock. Fred or George was the first to respond.

"That's good Harry. As much as I would enjoy you being in the family, we see the way some of your family treats you. Plus we are happy you are together with Hermione. She is much better for you."

"Thanks Fred or George, you guys should really let me know how to tell you two apart. Now onto to better, more exciting things. I think it is time we swear everybody in." With that Harry went and grabbed the piece parchment he wrote earlier and copied it enough times for everybody to sign. He walked around the table handing it out.

_I, undersigned, agree to not betray the Shadow Order and any of its secrets. If I betray the order in any way or form, I agree to pay fines associated with the crime. I also agree that I will accept any consequence of my action. If the secret that I disclosed was important in the running of the Order I agree to possibly face the loss of magic. So mote it be. _

_(sign here)_

Harry and Hermione made a way for a magical binding oath could be attached to a piece of paper. After everybody signed the parchment and the oath was administered. Harry stood back up.

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way, I would like to talk to you guys about missions I would like done in the next couple of weeks before most of go back to Hogwarts. I will not give missions to you one on one. It is better if the entire group knows what the mission is, maybe somebody else could be help. Draco, I would like to know if we would be able to get any other Slytherin's on our side. Let me know in the next couple weeks. I don't have to tell you to be sly about it.

"I can do that, Harry. I do have some people might want to listen to what you have to say." Draco nodded at Harry.

"Neville, and Luna the same goes for you two. Let me know if anybody in the other 3 houses would be willing to join us." Neville and Luna nodded at this.

"Fred and George, talk to your other brothers see what they have to say. Be discrete though." Fred and George responded that they knew what Harry talking about.

"Dobby and Winky, I know you guys talk to other elves, see what other ones can be on our side." Dobby and Winky were crying with happiness that the great Harry Potter gave them a mission to do.

"Director Ragnok, Dumbledore metioned in one of his letters to me that there is a goblin that is pretty much his informant inside Gringotts. His name is Killaxe. Bring him down, I don't Dumbledore knowing what I am up too that way."

"You don't have to worry about that, Lord Potter. A goblin who betray's a Gringotts client can face the death penalty. I will try to get some information out of him first though. " Ragnok nodded at Harry, not lost on any wizard. Here was a wizard who was on speaking terms with the elves and goblins.

"I think that is all. Dudley I did not give you a mission because at this moment I just want you to observe making sure we are doing things a correct way. "

"At this moment, you are Harry"

"Ok, that's it you guys. Thanks for coming all of you. I will see you guys in a couple days for our next meeting." With that everybody left and that left Harry and Hermione alone.

"Ok, I think that meeting went very well. What do you think?" Harry said looking in Hermione's eyes.

"It did except I am dead tired. Lets go back to the manor and go to bed." Harry agreed with her and they appeared back at home and they went straight to bed. Harry was out like a light.

A/N That ends Chapter 14. I think this is an important chapter. It shows Harry leading a group that's ready to change the way the wizarding world works. That should be all. Chapter 15 should be up sometime in about a week. I have to write the outline for it still. Now some time to answer reviewer questions.

SablePhoenix-I attempted to make Hermione interact more with the other characters, I think the result looks good.

Bobmin356-Thanks for the information about that.

Fire from above-Yeah most of my story is pointing out how some wizards use some messed up logic.

Stormshadow13-O, old dumbles is going to have going to have his hands full when Harry comes back to school. With Harry being the son of one Marauder, Godson to another and Friends with the Weasley Twins it could interesting.

Cateagle-Ron and Ginny have their work cut out for them.

Turnlach-Yeah I made my story Adventure/Drama because I cannot write romance. I am still going to try writing some H/Hr in.

Until Next time,

Hrddawg306


	15. Shadow Order Planning

A/N I would like to issue an apology to all my loyal readers/followers of this story. Its been a while since I have updated Pureblood Supremacist. I feel bad about it. Sorry. One change that is going to take effect is in Chapter 14 I mentioned that at one time England was a fair society where all blood types were treated equally. I am changing it to Wizarding Britain was never a fair society. That is why they are trying to change the feelings of the general public. I felt I missed up when I was explaining that point of the Shadow Order.

I cant start this chapter until I give away the disclaimer.

I do not own anything associated with the Harry Potter universe. That goes to JKR.

**Chapter 15: Shadow Order Planning**

Harry woke up the day after the meeting a little bit tense like something was going to happen. He knew that he was safe here at Potter Manor but that still didn't calm his uneasiness. He just couldn't shake the feeling any longer so in order to take his mind off whatever was bothering him he decided to grab his Firebolt and take it for a flight around the Potter property. Harry grabbed the broom from its special storage space inside the shed and mounted that broom. After taking off Harry flew around the property and started thinking about the Shadow Order. Harry realized although they had a general idea on what the Shadow Order was going to accomplish they still didn't have specifics and that was what was troubling Harry it seemed. Deciding to go find Hermione, he landed and went straight to the library where he knew he could find her. Hiding behind a stack of books so tall that a double-decker bus would be easily hidden was Hermione.

"Hermione, what are you researching?" Harry smiled at her.

"Well, just looking up some general defensive magic that we could cover in the next meeting of the Order." Hermione told Harry without evening looking up. Harry just had to shake his head. Nothing could tear Hermione away from studying, nothing.

"Well, I just came back from flying and I had a great idea. Why don't we visit your parents this morning. You haven't seen them in over 3 weeks." Harry smiled over at her.

"That's a great idea Harry but how are we going to get there? It is not like you have been there before so you have no clue where you are going." Hermione looked Harry in the eyes.

"Well I don't but you do. Remember when you accepted the promise ring you can also set the destination on the Potter Ring. Here lets get going." Harry said offering Hermione his hand. Hermione grabbed his hand and they were off to see her parents. Harry was a little nervous because he has never met them before and after all he was pretty much engaged to their daughter. They arrived at a nice looking house on the North Side of London. Hermione practically ran up to the front door. Harry on the other hand slowly made his way to Hermione's side. Nodding over to Hermione, Harry turned and rang the door bell. A women who looked like a carbon albeit older copy of Hermione answered the door. When the lady saw who was at the door she put a huge smile on her face and ushered Hermione and Harry in.

"Hermione, its so good to see you. I've missed you." Mrs. Granger said giving Hermione a gigantic hug.

"Same here Mom. Where is Dad?"

"He is out working on his cars again. I tell you, that man spends more time working on his cars then working in a week." Mrs. Granger said rolling her eyes.

"Well can you call him please I have some things I want to talk to you guys about." Hermione said in a cheerful tone. After a couple minutes Harry noticed a man walk into the sitting room. Harry immediately noticed this was not a man who should be crossed, he looked like the type of person who would kill you just by staring at you. When he noticed Harry in the room, his smile immediately fell.

"Hermione it is so nice to see you. Who is this boy?" Mr. Granger motioned over to Harry. Harry was scared but he had to guess this was how all Dads acted when his little girl brought a friend over that was a guy. Harry felt that he would probably end up doing the same thing if he had a girl and she did the same thing.

"Mr. Granger, my name is Harry Potter and I have been friends with Hermione since first year." Harry moved towards Mr. Granger his arm extended. Mr. Granger shook his hand, but Harry could tell it was more of a forced politeness.

"Well Mr. Potter, why are you here?" Harryd decided most of the truth would be good here. They wouldn't spend time covering the magic aspect of it. Harry and Hermione already decided that they would ask them to join the Shadow Order as adults. They knew stuff as Muggle adults that Dudley wouldn't know.

"Well Mom and Dad since both of you are here now I think Harry and I can talk to you about why we are here." Hermione smiled at them. Hermione continued to talk.

"We are really here to just visit, however there are other reasons why we are here. The biggest reason I could say is that Harry and I are pretty much considered engaged by wizarding customs." Mr. Granger practically jumped out of his seat at this turn of events.

"ENGAGED? Hermione you are only 15. No I will not have any of that." Mr. Granger was glaring daggers at Harry.

"Dad, calm down. Yes, we are practically engaged but not engaged. Harry offered me his mothers old promise ring. A promise ring in the Wizarding world means that Harry at some later date to promise to ask for my hand in marriage." Mr. Granger still looked like he wouldn't calm down.

"Mr. Granger, yes I did offer your daughter a promise ring however that was to prevent her from being forced into marriage with somebody else. In the Wizarding world, a Muggleborn like Hermione is pretty much considered property. I wasn't about to let that happen to Hermione. I care for her too much." Harry had to avoid looking away from Mr. Grangers eyes. Harry felt that if he would have looked away he would have shown weakness.

"What do you mean property? I thought that dowries were outlawed in England?"

"They were Dad. However that law does not apply to Wizarding culture. Even though Wizarding Britain is part of Her Majesty's kingdom they are a separate country all together. I would think the only Muggles who have any idea that a separate culture in England is Her Majesty, other High ranking members of Parliament and Muggles like parents of students attending Hogwarts. They is a law called the Statute of Secrecy that basically states Muggles are not to be informed about magic. Plus Dad Wizarding Culture, at least Britain is still stuck in the Victorian times. That's another reason why Harry and I want to talk to you."

"So what you are telling me is that the lady who came before your first year lied when she said Muggleborns have equal rights." Hermiones Mom started to look unhappy.

"Unfortunately yes, It is really the rich and the purebloods control Wizarding Britain. However Harry and I have a group that is starting to form an underground movement to try to make a fairer society. We have people from all oppressed groups even a couple purebloods. We were thinking of asking you to join us."

"Is your friend Ronald Weasley also part of this group" At the mention of his name both Harry and Hermiones smiles became a lot more forced. Harry decided to answer this question.

"He and I used to be considered best mates and with Hermione we were known as the Golden Trio. However this summer I found out he was paid to be my friend and he was supposed to be given Hermione for his cooperation. Meanwhile I would be married to his sister Ginny because she looked like my Mom. Basically the only people who I am talking to in that family are his two older brothers Fred George."

"So your also telling me that Hermione was pretty much given away because this boy wanted something else in return of being your friend." Harry _almost _felt bad for Ron. The way Mr. Granger was looking, it didn't matter that he knew no magic, he would kill Ron anyway. While Harry was having this thought he went another tangent and thought maybe the Shadow Order should be trained in Muggle warfare. After all, if a Muggle was using a handgun they could probably get off 2-3 shots at least by the time that a wizard was able to fire the killing curse.

"Yes, that is the gist of what I am trying to say. Will you guys be willing to join the Shadow Order?" Harry looked at each of them in turn. Mrs. Granger looked a little hesitant and Mr. Granger only had his jaw set in a grim smile.

"Well because the lady that visited us lied and the fact that our daughter is basically treated like a slave if you guys need any help just let us know." Mr. Granger answered for the both of them.

"Thank you Mom and Dad. Harry why don't you give the portkeys to one of your properties?" Hermione said. Harry nodded and brought out two watch attachments that functioned as portkeys for Muggles. He received this technology from Ragnok the last time he was at Gringotts. After showing them how to use the portkey they sat down to a nice lunch. As they were enjoying the dessert that Mrs. Granger prepared a knocking sound was heard from the front door. Harry sneaked over to the front sitting room and looked to see who was at the door Harry was amazed. How did Dumbledore find them here?

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger would you please open the door? I have to talk to you about your daughter." Harry noticed even though Dumbledore was asking kindly he was fiddling with his want looking like he was waiting for a reason to open the door.

"Coming." Mrs. Granger said. While Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger were making their way toward the front door, Harry and Hermione snuck around so they were in the closet in the living room. From there they could hear everything that was being said in the sitting room.

"Mrs. Granger thank you for seeing me." Dumbledore said just walking into the house, eyes twinkling madly. Mr. Granger however wasn't taking any of this.

"We didn't invite you inside sir. I don't know who you are." Mr. Granger stepped in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore just smiled at him with a look that said I don't give a care.

"I am sorry for not introducing myself. My name in Professor Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts." Dumbledore then made his way to the sitting room and sat down at one of the sofas.

"I don't care who you are, you could be the Queen. I own this house and unless you decide to tell me why you are here I will have to call the authorities and have you arrested for breaking and entering." Mr. Granger sounded like he was really angry.

"I don't think we need to involve the authorities. I only came here to talk to about Hermione and a certain Harry Potter." Dumbledore said like that solved all problems.

"What does your visit have to deal with my daughter?"

"I must warn you. Harry Potter has entered an illegal relationship with Hermione. Hermione is in trouble. Harry Potter has been known to use dark spells on females so they bend to his wishes. Hermione is already in a committed relationship with her best friend Ronald Weasley. I must urge you to contact me whenever Hermione shows up here so we can rescue her from the clutches of a truly evil boy. She is also a bad influence on him. He needs somebody who can look out for him whenever he gets in trouble. We might be able to save the both of them." Dumbledore sounded like he was smiling. Harry and Hermione on the other hand were fuming while they were hiding. Dumbledore couldn't get on Harry's good side so he was trying some pretty underhand tactics. With that Dumbledore made his way out of the house. All the other occupants in the house let out a deep breath as they avoided some major trouble. Harry and Hermione waited for a couple minutes to make sure the coast was clear before getting out of the closet.

"Was this guy telling the truth being honest with us?" Mrs. Granger said because Mr. Granger looked like he couldn't talk.

"No Mom he wasn't. Most people see him as a great wizard however Harry and I discovered he is the type of person who resorts to some pretty underhanded tactics to get people to do what he wants. He is a great manipulator. All he goes on about it is the "the Greater Good" but nobody has any idea what he is talking about." Hermione gave her Mom a hug who looked relieved.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger thank you for having us. We better get going before we are discovered here. Remember if you are ever in trouble use the portkeys I provided you guys with. When you get to your intended destination just call out Star and somebody will then let us know you in trouble." With that Hermione and Harry walked out the back door, neither of them noticed Professor Snape follow them and cast a tracking spell on them. While the two of them went back to the Manor Snape went back to Hogwarts and went up to Professor Dumbledores office.

"Sir, when I cast the tracking spell on Potter and Granger I noticed the same thing you did. I ended up in the same field that you kept landing in. That might be where they are hiding. " Snape said all in a sneer.

"That is very good Severus. I think I have figured out where Harry and Hermione are hiding. If I remember correctly that is probably Potter Manor." Dumbledore inwardly smiled. He would just have to go to Knockturn Alley and get some curse breakers and maybe he could break down the wards on Potter Manor. He was never in Potter Manor but if the rumor was true it had a library that rivaled the Library at Alexandria Dumbledore would finally be able to have time to really research how to take down Voldemort. Muggles believed that the Library was destroyed and all that ancient history was lost. What they didn't know was Egypt wizards hid it.

"That will be tough to break into. Most of those Family Manor houses have better wards than Hogwarts." Snape said knowing full well what Dumbledore was thinking.

"Now that I know where he is staying I have a feeling I might be able to use this to my advantage. I think I will write him a letter. Thank you for your help Severus. You will be rewarded greatly." With that Albus got out some parchment and Severus made his way out of the room.

_Dear Harry_

_I have been searching for where you have been hiding for the past couple weeks and I think I have been able to narrow it down to one location, Potter Manor. Yes, Harry I know about Potter Manor. I just didn't think you would go and hide at that location. I give you credit, I would have thought you would have hidden somewhere in Muggle London. I just ask that you drop the wards surrounding the place so I can inspect them to make sure they are proper and up to date. Potter Manor has been around since the early 1100's the wards are probably not as strong as they were when they were cast. I would also like a chance to see the Potter Library because we don't have access to the Black Library and I would like to research how Voldemort gained all his power. I would also like to know if you would be willing to continue to run the D.A. again this year._

_With Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts_

Albus smiled as he cast the tracking charm on envelope. Harry didn't know that the reason he found out about Potter Manor was that even though the Goblins killed Killaxe for being discovered as a spy, Dumbledore had other people who had sources inside Gringotts. If Harry didn't let him come to Potter Manor, Dumbledore would have a talk with him when Harry came to Hogwarts. Dumbledore wanted him to sign up for Auror classes and he would suggest that idea when Harry and he met after the Sorting Feast. The public would look more highly on Harry when he went off and fought Voldemort, and when Harry did end up killing Voldemort, the betrayal of Harry Potter would be even greater.

Meanwhile at Potter Manor Harry received the letter that Dumbledore sent him. Harry had to decide is he was angrier or just confused on what Dumbledore was up to. Harry knew he was a great manipulator who always made himself looks good, didn't matter who ended up getting thrown under the proverbial bus. Harry decided it was time for another Shadow Order meeting because Harry had come up with some ideas during the day. Harry pressed his wand tip to his Shadow Order coin and all members would get the message that a meeting was coming up. It worked on the same principle as the D.A with some major improvements. Harry refused to call it the Dumbledore Army anymore because of this summer. While Harry waited for the meeting to start, Harry decided to check out and see what Hermione was researching.

"Hello, Hermione, what you up to at the moment?" Harry sat down next her massive pile of books.

"I am just looking up ways charms can work with Muggle equipment and electronics. The Potter library has some amazing books on Muggles and their devices and it's pretty up to date also."

"Yes, that's what Ragnok and Star told me, I guess any new book that comes out, The Potter family automatically gets a copy of. Some of these books are from America, Germany, even Asia."

"Yes, the books that were from different countries are actually a lot more modern than any of the books we use at Hogwarts." Hermione was shaking her head at education. For priding itself on one of the premiere magical schools in the entire world they were pretty far behind on the times.

"Well what would you expect from a set of people who refuse to attempt to move forward. That is one of the reasons why I decided to have meeting tonight. I had a couple good ideas that I would like to vocalize and here other people's opinion on. Speaking of which, Hermione let's get ready for the meeting. I have it at the same place as before." With that Harry and Hermione cleaned up the library a little bit and made their way to the Potter House in London. Once they arrived at the location, they set up the meeting room, calling Dobby and Winky to help with the prep of the area.

Harry and Hermione finished with the setup of the meeting at exactly 8 o'clock. The first person to arrive was Dudley who was still in awe of Harry's wealth. Once everybody had arrived and was seated the meeting could really start. Harry and Hermione had the meeting in sort of a informal setting where Harry and Hermione were facing the other members with a bulletin board behind them. Harry decided to start the meeting.

"Thank you guys for coming on such short notice. Before I talk about the reason for calling this meeting, I would like to hear what all of you have been doing with the missions that I assigned to all of you last night. Draco, why don't you start us off?" With that Harry sat down and Draco made his way to the front of the room.

"Well, Slytherin is pretty much all Dark Lord supporters like I mentioned last night. However I do know at least 3 people that we might be willing to approach. They are Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davies, and Blaise Zabini. Those are the only people I was able to contact. I have to be really careful on who I talk to." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Draco, why do you feel these members can be approached then?" Harry wanted to the reasoning behind Dracos choices.

"Well Blaise is a quiet person who keeps to himself. Daphne uses her ice queen persona to scare away people, and Tracey is best friends with Daphne." With that Draco sat down.

'Thank you Draco, Neville how are you doing with the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor." Harry looked over at Neville.

"Well, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones would definitely follow you, Ernie MacMillan could use some convincing. On the Gryffindor side of things Seamus and Dean are a definite yes."

"Thanks Neville, I think Seamus and Dean are good choices. I know they hate Ron so it's a plus on our side. What about you Luna."

"Well, I think I will have to wait until school starts before talking with anybody."

"That's okay Luna just take your time. Fred and George how about your other brothers."

"Well, Bill, Charlie and my dad would be yeses and in a surprise Percy but it might stem from his hatred of Dumbledore. Another person could be Fluer seeing as she is dating Bill which created a huge fight with our dear old Mom." Harry would still have to get used to the fact that Fred and George could be serious sometimes. Hermione decided to interject with a piece of advice.

"From what I am seeing with surprising people maybe being interested I think it comes back an actual Muggle saying, which basically translates to our common enemy leads to an acquaintance." After all members reported to Harry about their missions Harry was finally able to tell them why they were here today.

"Okay, now that that's all out of the way I can finally tell you guys why you are here tonight. I had some really good ideas over the day and I feel these should be brought up. The biggest one is how are we going to fight. Neville any ideas?" Harry wanted to see what purebloods who had no idea about Muggle warfare to answer this question another reason why Dudley was here.

"Well I guess we could learn Auror level and beyond magic." Neville looked confused when he was saying this.

"We could but that's not the point I am trying to make. The point I am trying to get across is thinking outside the proverbial box. For those people who are confused on what I am talking about, it's a saying to think of a new solution to a problem that may be way out there. One of the ideas I came up with is learning Muggle warfare." Harry was quiet for a moment just to judge everybody's reactions.

"What do you mean Muggle warfare? Wouldn't spells be a lot easier to learn." Draco still had a little pureblood prejudiced in him.

"It could be easier but what I was going for was the fact a person trained in Muggle firearms could fire off 2-3 shots easily by the time the killing curse was said. If the person was a good shot, they might already kill you. There are about 5.2 _Billion _Muggles in the world now. There are probably only about 100,000 total wizards and witches in the world today, so that's why an all out war on the Muggle Population would be not the smartest idea." All purebloods were shocked. They have been taught that Muggles don't have magic so they are defenseless to all attacks. Draco was the first one to speak.

"So now that we have that established, who is going to teach us Muggle warfare." Harry had to smile at his planning.

"Well I know Mr. Granger was a member of British Special Forces. I am sure he might be able to help us out. He is the type of person who you want on your side instead of against you. Are we all in agreement that Muggle Warfare would be a good way to go." Everybody nodded except for Luna. "Yes Luna do you have question to ask?"

"Yes, how is this group going to be funded, because most of the Muggle objects that you mentioned sounds like it costs a lot of money."

"Don't worry about the money Luna, everything that needs to be bought I will use my money on. I have a ton of money to use and its wasting space if it's not being used plus I don't think we will end up spending over 5.5 Billion Galleons. Okay now that's taken care of I think we can start talking about the next point I wanted to bring up and that is the structure of the group." Harry grabbed a glass of water that the elves left on the table for them to use.

"What do you mean Po..Harry, I thought you would be running this group and making all the decisions." Draco Malfoy still had trouble getting over his old habit of calling him Potter instead of Harry.

"I was thinking that but then I realized that this would make our group too much like the two main groups I am trying to get away from or neutralize. Does that make sense to you?"

"Sure does Harry. I guess I wasn't thinking of that." Draco looked like he was telling the truth. Hermione who decided to use her intelligence caught up what Harry was trying to say.

"I have an idea on what we should do for the group structure. We still should have a leader, which is probably going to be you Harry. We should also have a inner group that leads the main fighting force, a group that is good with charms and such, sort of like a research and development department, infiltration into enemy groups would also be a good section to have, I guess the last section would probably be made up of people who their primary objective is to make sure that the Shadow Order is running smoothly. Even though people would be part of separate entities in the group they could still help out in other areas that need help." With that Hermione drew a graph on the bulletin board to show how the Shadow Order would then be laid out.

"Thank you Hermione for that great plan. I knew there was a reason you are my best friend. Okay, anybody want to volunteer for any of the subgroup?" Several people rose their hands including Dudley which surprised Harry. 'Yes Dudley what group would you like to spend time focusing on?"

"Well, cousin, I would like to be mostly part of the fighters. I know I have no magical experience in me but I feel that I can be a help seeing as I love playing Command and Conquer. Strategy games appealed to me so I might be able to help you guys with developing a strategy for your battles." Harry had to inwardly smile at the irony of that statement. The previous Dudley was just known for fighting, Harry liked this Dudley a lot better. After Dudley volunteered everybody else gave their spiel to Harry. After it was all said and done Draco, Neville, Remus and Dudley wanted to concentrate on the fighting aspect of the group, Luna, Hermione, Fred and George were part of the Research and Development group and Hermione and Draco, surprisingly wanted to help run the group. Dobby, Winky and Ragnok all wanted to help infiltrate their species and Harry decided that everybody should spend time working on infiltrating other parts of wizarding culture.

"Thank you everybody for volunteering for each of the subgroups. I guess the last bit I would like to cover would be what should be the plans for the Shadow Order and how would we go about doing this. I say we take a five minute break then come back and create what our objectives are going to be." After everybody came back from the little break they all hashed out an idea of which way was the Shadow Order was headed. Hermione wrote the list down and made copies for everybody. Harry looked over the list and had to smile. It looked very complete.

_Shadow Order Objectives and Timeline_

_-Spend time training in both Wizarding and Muggle Warfare for the rest of the summer._

_-During the first Month of school recruit possible member s, reveal the secret of the Order when the oath has been signed._

_-Find somebody that can be a fake Daniel Watson_

_-After Harry's trial, start secretly infiltrating The Order of the Phoenix, Ministry, and Wizengamot, look for possible infiltration of the Death Eaters_

_-Start to sponsor (secretly) laws that would make purebloods less effective, but word laws that Purebloods lose power through loopholes._

_-Secretly create a dossier on Tom Marvolo Riddle _

_-Start suggesting potential missions for the Order of the Phoenix_

_-Start researching ways to destroy Voldemort_

_-Prepare for final battle_

_-Act like Harry and Dumbledore are on the same side again_

_-Secretly create Law that Harry cannot be charged with crimes committed during the war_

_-Reveal that Harry is Lord Potter-Black_

_-Final Battle with Voldemort_

_-Start working on creating a fairer Wizarding society, use blackmail if needed_

"Well I think that is all I feel like covering tonight. Thank you all for coming." With that everybody left for wherever they needed to go. Harry and Hermione portkeyed back to Potter Manor. Hermione made her way to bed, but Harry decided to write a letter to his _esteemed _Headmaster first.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_I do not appreciate the fact that you know where I am hiding. The wards are completely acceptable by my standards. I will not tell you how the wards work because it is a Potter Family Secret and since your last name is not Albus Potter you have no right to know. On that same token, I will not grant you access to Potter Library with the same reason. You might have still had access to the Black Library if you would have handled things a little bit differently. I might consider continuing the D.A this fall because I feel that everybody has a right to protect themselves. I am sure you are going to ask me to meet with you after the Welcoming Feast about the D.A. Let me make this clear, when we have this meeting, I will come to this meeting with a list of conditions that I would like met, if they are not met to my standards I will abandon reforming the Student Defense Group. Its for the "greater good"_

_Mr. Harry Potter_

Harry sent the letter off and then retired for the evening.

A/N This ends Chapter 15. It took me over a week to write this chapter and I went through 6 different versions before settling on this one. I will start writing Chapter 16 in the coming couple of weeks. I have a couple of tough classes this semester and with work hours increased it will be written probably in 30 minute intervals. Finally, I am thinking about finally getting a beta for my story. If anybody would be interested in doing that shoot me a PM and ill look over your work.

Ginnyfan99-Ron always struck me as a jealous, not the sharpest knife in the drawer type.

AprilUnderground-I didn't think about those two countries, thank you for bringing it up. I guess I thought of the US because well once reason im from the US.

Ravenclaw-Girl28- Good job bringing up Hermiones Parents, I always enjoy reading stories where Mr. Granger kicks Wizarding butt.

Bethrothed-to-a-ferret- Good mission for Dudley, I might just have to do that. Thanks for the idea

Silkentracker-Your right, enemies should just hand over their wands now

Troyguffey-I always thought Dumbledore was blinded by his own fame too much, in canon I really didn't like the fact that everybody toke Dumbledores word as it was.

Until Next Time,

Hrddawg306


End file.
